The Runaway
by UnexplainablyMeg
Summary: Jacob and Nessie flee as the Volturi advance on their family. They must survive alone and start rebuilding their family. Jacob has to figure out how to be both an imprint and a parental figure in Nessie's life. While dealing with a pack that is falling apart. Will their community ever be able to rebuild, find out as you read The Runaway.
1. Chapter 1

Background:

The Volturi are standing on the other side of the baseball field. They believe that Alice and Jasper are attempting to deceive them with the other halfling. Edward hears that their minds have decided to attack. The following story consists of the last moments before the run, from Jacob's perspective.

Title: Goodbye Forever I Guess.

POV: Jacob

Bella kissed her daughter one last time and hoisted her up on my back. I can feel Nessie's hands holding secure to my fur. Moving to face me, Bella whispers what might be the last thing she ever says to her best friend: "take care of my daughter, don't look back, your mind is linked to the pack". Her expression is resigned and strained. I knew she was just trying to give us a head start, and the only chance that we had to save Nessie was if we ran alone.

Edward moved to kiss his daughter one last time, whispering nonsense words of love and comfort. He then said, turning to me: "I am trusting you with half my heart. Please do not let anything happen to her." He was the burning man again.

I nodded at both of them. '_I will take care of her and protect her more then my own life'. _Edward nodded, so I knew he heard my thoughts.

This all happened within a space of a moment. A human would not have thought anything had occurred, except that Nessie had appeared on my back. I knew what I needed to do. I turned and ran. I heard the approaching leeches, and ran faster. Nessie gripped my hair and leaned down so she was flush with my body, and her hand rested against my skin. She assailed me with confused inquiries, asking me why her parents are not running alongside us. She was scared as, she too, heard the approach and ensuing sounds of conflict behind us.

We ran towards Port Angeles through Olympic National Park, utilizing the cover of trees and mountain terrain in an attempt to shake off any pursuers. Once there - without hesitation - I jumped into the cold ocean, swimming hard until we reached Seattle.

I could hear them, Seth and Leah, mentally screaming at me to come back. I ignored their pleas. I needed to protect Nessie! Going back towards the leeches would certainly mean death. She was too _perfect_, too _special_, too _important_ to die. I remembered what Bella said about all the wolves minds being linked. That means that, if Aro where to touch one of the wolves, they would know where we are. Tears streamed out of my eyes and into the water. The last thing I had ever wanted was to be an alpha. Now, however, I was the worst kind - I was the one that chose to abandon my pack.

'_No Jake, don't do it!'_ Seth's mind screamed at me.

'_I am sorry'_ I thought back in return. There was no going back now. Turning my back on my pack in every way I could, I shut my mind to them - becoming an alpha to none but myself.

As we neared Seattle, I made sure to dodge the ships as they passed. Choosing to utilize an abandoned dock, for obvious reasons, I approached it carefully, climbing up onto the rickety structure. Staying in the shadows I bent my head down, allowing Nessie to slide down onto the shoreline. I phased back to my human form and quickly dressed. Picking Nessie up, I ran off the dock and emerged onto a busy city street. Hailing a cab, I demand they get us to the airport as fast as possible.

Sitting in the back of the cab, I hold Nessie in my arms - cuddling her close to my chest. As long as her heart was beating, we would be okay. She must have been exhausted, falling asleep well before we made it to the airport. Her eyes were stained with tears. My precious baby girl was scared and sad. The only thing I could do to make that better was to run with her. This did not promise her happiness, however, only life.

I went to rub her back, reaching a hand under the small bag that Bella had placed on her this morning. As I rubbed, I felt on the back of my hand that the bag had something contained inside. I slowly unzipped the bag. On the top, I found the documents and money. Tears spilled from my eyes as I saw all that they had provided: they trusted me with Nessie. I do not know how to raise a child! I did not think I could feel more fear today - yet, here I was. I calmed myself with the thought that the race was not over yet. I still needed to get this darling girl out of the immediate area - out of danger.

Leeches swim faster than I ever could. They would have to search for my scent on the banks, however. I hoped that they would not think that the rickety dock was my ideal location for escape from the water, and carry on past that point. If they did that, they would not think of even venturing into Seattle.

Arriving at the airport, I paid the cabby with some of the backpack money, attempting to not to jostle Nessie in the process. She remained asleep. After a quick scan at the destinations offered on the airport screens, I made a quick decision. We would fly to Hawaii. We had just barely made it in time, however - it was on the last call before take off.

This is where I would least expect someone attempting to escape to run to. I needed to be free of the continental United States. Preferably somewhere that was sunny, and forced vampires to stay indoors if they live there at all. I walked as calmly as I could to the ticket counter. The paperwork that Bella had created was effective. I worried that someone would notice, however, and alert security. That picture of Nessie was already looking a bit old.

After purchasing two economy seats we were rushed to the plane. This was perfect for me. We boarded the plane, and the doors shut behind us. I barely had time to buckle both of us into our last row seats before the plane took off. Nessie woke up during take off. As the plane ascended, her ears started to hurt. I panicked. I did not know what to do to stop her from being in pain. Luckily she was still tired. As she yawned, her ears popped and adjusted to the altitude. She reached over and pressed her hand to my cheek.

The images filled my mind. Flashes of the run and swim. Then confusion as to how we got on the plane and where we are going.

"You fell asleep in the cab" I whispered to her.

She nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. Climbing onto my lap, she curled in and fell asleep. I finally allowed myself to rest. My muscles relaxed, protesting against the strain I put them through today. I brushed my fingers through Nessie's hair and allowed myself to wonder what was happening back home. Turning on the map on the screen in front of me, I waited for us to pass forks. As we did. I stared out the window as a fire burned in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home Not So Sweet Home

Jacobs POV:

The flight attendant was walking down the row, handing out blankets and pillows. Since we were in the last row, it took awhile for her to get to us. When she did, however, she only had one blanket left. That was fine. Nessie was still cradled to my chest, drooling slightly on my dark blue shirt. Drawing the blanket over us both - covering her so her head was the only thing above the thin gray blanket - she stirred in her sleep. Reaching her hand up to my face, she showed me pictures of her mother, father, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and Seth. This hurt, seeing how she was so scared. I loved how she trusted me enough to sleep, though, no matter how scared she was.

Fuck! How am I going to protect her! I had not let myself think of this outcome. I had assumed that the Cullens and all the extra leeches would have a plan that worked. After Alice and Jasper brought the halfling on the field, I had allowed myself to think of "happily ever after". The Universe finally made sense! All I could think of now is that as long as my drooling girls heart was beating, I would have a reason to live.

What seemed like hours passed like this, with Nessie showing me her dreams. She wanted to wake up to her mom, who would be there to pick her up. She showed me the need to play piano with her father. She missed her family dearly. One dream had me laughing, though. Seth was walking with her on the beach and then, they were, suddenly in the water! Surfing! I hoped that these dreams would comfort her for the years ahead of us.

That is, if we truly had years ahead of us.

The captain came over the intercom a few times, explaining that they were fighting a headwind so the flight was going to be around 7 hours instead of the regular 6 1/2 hours we were expecting. My heart sank. If the leeches did know that we got on this plane, they may have enough time to meet us at the airport and ambush us.

Nessie must have felt my change in stress levels. She slowly move from her spot on my chest to resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her breath against my neck. She wrapped her little hands around my neck, cuddling closer.

I forced myself to relax, for her sake - falling back into unconsciousness Nessie's head flopped against my neck. I could feel her lips against my neck, opening and closing, until she reached deep sleep and they remained open.

Nessie needed this sleep. My breathing remained consistent, allowing her to not feel how anxious I was - anticipating the plane touching down on the runway.

I found sleep. I woke up to the captain over the loudspeaker, requesting that everyone return to their seats and buckle up for landing. Nessie stretched in protest. Her eyebrows mashed together as she touched my face and asked "Why?"

This made me laugh. "For safety, Ness. The same reason you wear a seatbelt when you ride in a car."

I laughed again when she protested whispering "I have never worn a seatbelt."

I slid her to her own seat, keeping a hand upon her all the way - feeling that, if I were to let go, she would disappear. She flipped my hand - it looked massive compared to hers. She put the open facing palm up to her mouth and blowed a raspberry on it. This caused me to belly laugh.

The plane touched down. It was time to go now. I knew it would be an expectation for us to get on another flight - we needed to get as far away from Forks as possible. So instead, I ran us out of the airport I abided with security, and touched the least amount of objects or people possible - leaving little behind for the leeches if they entered the airport. Once outside, the air hit us hot and dry. We jumped into the first cab I saw, rudely cutting off some vacationers. I rattled off the address. As we drove, Nessie continually questioned where we were going. I kept the information to myself, though. I did not know if this was going to be safe.

I distracted Ness with the vibrant views outside the window. The awe in her eyes was adorable. She had her little hand on my cheek, and was comparing our new ocean view to the only other beach she knew. La Push looked bleak in comparison.

The driver parked in front of a beach house that looked empty. After paying him, he drove off. I carried Ness to the front door. _Bright blue_. What else did I expect? There was a key code on the door. I put in the four digit code. Seriously. Next time, I talk to her I will remind her to change this - whenever that was. Opening the door, the first thing I saw was a wedding photo. The wedding of Rebecca and Solomon Finau. Nessie pointed to a photo that had Rebecca, Rachel, and me.

"This is my sister's house" I told her. Walking over to the kitchen, I looked at the calendar. It said "visiting in-laws". Looked like she would be gone all week. We would not stay here that long.

Nessie jumped down and went to explore the house. I followed behind. She opened one room and cried out. Running to her side I peered into the room. It was a half built nursery. "You're going to be a Uncle!" Nessie cried out in excitement.

I laughed at her excitement, but was slightly in shock. I had not known that my sister wanted a child, let alone was planning or carrying one. She and Rachel had been my mother's replacement after she had passed away. I knew Rebecca would be a great mom. She was always slightly more strict than Rachel. A pain hit me in the chest as I realized running from vampires would not allow me to be apart of this new life.

After reading the kitchen, Nessie and I settled on boxed mac and cheese. All she wanted to do was go outside and explore. All we could, however, do was stay bunkered down in my sisters house. Using Rebecca's computer, I checked the flights that were coming here from Seattle. We had taken the last one out of the city. The next one departs at 7am. We would be gone before then.

I curled up on the couch later in the evening with my tired little girl. I was whittling down a piece of driftwood that I found in the fireplaces wood pile. When I was done, I had made a beautiful wolf the size of my palm. I carved a phrase in the back: "You will always have a protector", and placed it in the new babies room on a shelf. I then picked up a sleeping Ness and got into the cab I had called. It was time to return to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waiting for the fight to come or not

POV: Jacob

We landed in Phoenix, and Nessie was excited to get off the plane. I couldn't blame her - it has been a long flight. I swear some vacationers had just left the sun chair to get on this flight. It obnoxiously smelled of tanning location, sunscreen and sweat. Half way through the flight, Ness had begun using her t-shirt as a barrier to isolate herself from the smells. If I would have gotten away with it, I would have done the same thing.

Embarking from the plane - Nessie in my arms - the fresh air felt like a relief. We would not be staying in Phoenix long, though. We would only a few hours here, before we depart for Peru. I found us a busy diner in the Airport, and ordered us some food. Nessie just wanted bacon and pancakes, but I ordered the biggest combo on the menu. The food was divine. We stayed in the small back corner booth until our plane number was called over the intercom - I could not take the risk of my scent spreading throughout a broader diameter of the surrounding airport.

Soon we had loaded back onto the flight - back corner again, no less. They board first, and I would rather be on the plane than have to wait outside and hope no one recognized us. Settling into our seats, Nessie began to read the magazines the airline provided. An older lady looked over at her, shocked. To the outside world, Nessie looked like she was maybe five years at most - not old enough to read the articles in those magazines.

"Point and ask" I whispered under my breath at Ness.

"Jake... look yellow" she said in her best attempt at a child's grammar.

She reached her hand up to my face and flashes of Clair came through my mind. A memory of Quill and I watching them play came into my head. Nessie and Clair had started a fast friendship. The second they met, it was like they knew each other a long time. Leah had called them kindred spirits.

The plane took off and Nessie went back to her normal flight position: cuddling into my chest. About an hour into the flight, I lifted her sleeping hand to my cheek. She was dreaming about hunting with her parents and I. The feeling of being full - the need for blood.

Looking around, I saw that all the other people on the plane where either asleep or distracted. FUCK! I had not taken her thirst into consideration. She needed blood and food. When her parents took care of her, hunting trips were a daily phenomenon and she was supplied human blood whenever she asked.

Gently, I shook Nessie awake. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked, in what I was hoping was a calm tone. She looked confused, however. I then used the line I had heard parents say my entire life: "let's go try".

She was still confused as we slipped into the bathroom behind our seats and sealed the door locked behind us.

"You're thirsty" I stared.

"I'm okay" her voice wavered, as if she was not completely sure.

I rolled up my long sleeve t-shirt, exposing my wrist to her.

"I will give you anything you need, including parts of me" I looked her in the eyes as I vowed.

She slowly lifted my wrist to her mouth, and began lapping up my blood. She stopped shortly after starting. "You sure? You can have more if you want" I practically begged of her.

"Jakey I don't want to hurt you. You're not my meal, you're my best friend! I will only take what I need for right now" her bell voice chimed.

"Whenever you need it, please ask!" I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

We returned to our seats and waited for the flight to be done. I had a plan that involved us renting a place in a secluded village for a few months. If her parents didn't show up, then I would know that they are truly gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Show up already

We rented a small apartment in the city that is thought of as the folkloric capital Puno. Settling in a small apartment down by the water. After the cab ride to the city Nessie was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a bath. I could not blame her, both our smells where mixed with the taint of air travel.

Opening the front door to the top floor apartment it was less than extraordinary. The room opened out into a small kitchen directly in front of the entrance. A little hallway connected it to the rest of the apartment which was just a bathroom and bedroom. It was clean enough at least. The bed was a king with a ancient tv fastened to the wall at the foot of the bed. The room was narrow enough for the top and bottom of the bed to be squeezed by the walls. The far wall was lined with windows near the top, looking like slits had been made in the concrete.

Nessie jumped down from my arms, walking purposely to the only door other than the one we had just walked through. Opening to reveal the bathroom. This was a surprise. It held a deep tub. No shower. A toilet and small sink. There was a large warped mirror, like the kind you might find at a carnival. Nessie giggled as she looked at our reflection in the mirror. According to it she was taller than I was.

The woman we were renting from was an older lady. Out of kindness she had provided us with soap including bubble bath. It smelled of lemons and vanilla. Not my first choice of smell but anything is better than smelling of plane.

I drew Nessie a bath. Distracted by putting the plug in the bottom of the bath. She took this as an opportunity to grab the bubble liquid and pour as much as she could into the deep tub. I turned to look at her and saw half the bottle of bubbles already escaping the container. Laughing I turned the container upright in her hands.

"If half the container is not enough bubbles we can always add more" I tried to say this without laughing and failed.

She reached her hand out to me palm up. Gently I placed it on my face closing my eyes I waited for the images. Non showed. Opening my eyes Nessie had her eyes closed. Tears rushed down her cheeks. I pulled her into my arms.

"Nessie baby don't cry. Tell me what's troubling that head of yours. Please baby girl" I crooned. I knew she had every reason to be upset right now. I mean our families might be gone and we might be alone forever. I still wanted to shelter her from it though. I did not want to see her upset and crying like this.

"I was just thinking of the time Auntie Rose made a bath up for me. All I wanted was to add a little bit more bubbles to the bath, but she did not let me. Now I would give up every bubble bath for the rest of time if I could just have Auntie Rose again" Nessie voice was clear and beautiful even in the almost whisper tones she was using.

"We do not know that they are gone. They could just be waiting until they come and join up with us again" I stated in the sincerest tone I could muster. I felt her lips turn into a smile against my chest.

"Your right Jaky. They could be just waiting for Aro to be looking at something else. Then they will come!" energy shot out of her as her new belief shot through her.

I stopped the tub from filling to the top. I refused to put her in a tub that she could not touch the bottom. I kissed her head one last time and left her to enjoy her bath. Leaving the door slightly open so I could hear if she needed my help. Immortal or not she still could drown.

I picked up the small bag from where we dropped it on the floor. Dumping out its contents on the bed. _Wow Bells this is a lot of money _I thought. More money than I think I would know what to do with. It should be enough for years of us on the run. Our ventures and multiple flights and three months' rent had not even made a dent in the amount here. I pulled out our identifications. _Bells how can you trust me to take care of this amazing baby girl. _Reading over the documents I could not help but smile that our last name was Wolf.

I knew I always planned on having the same last name as Nessie, but I was not expecting that to happen until we were much older than we are now. I'm worried that with me filling the role of parent in her life, we will never be able to become something more than that. Gosh this is sick. I'm not her parent I remind myself. There is nothing sick about what is going on here. I'm not attracted to her in that way. I just want what is best for her.

Rummaging in the bottom of the bag I find envelopes. Bella had written envelopes for every occasion of our lives on the run. I grabbed the one that said open when you find a safe spot (read this one first). When Nessie is ready, we will read this one first together.

Nessie walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Jaky I do not have a pajama" Nessie commented with a tone of concern in her voice.

"do you want to wear my shirt for the night? It will be like a dress on you but then you won't have to get dressed back in the same outfit" I offered.

She nodded "what will you wear to bed then?" she asked as if just realizing I also did not have a change of clothing.

"I think I can live without a shirt for one night" I casually said as I striped the shirt off my back and helped her get it on over her towel.

"_Thank you Jaky_" she touched my face to tell me. slowly she walked back into the bathroom emerging in just my shirt and her leggings.

I quickly packed the bag once more and placed it in one of the kitchen cabinets. Helping her up on the bed she picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. All the shows where in Spanish, this was going to be a learning curve.

When she was settled, I quickly had a bath. Not filling up the water as much as making it into a very short shower. After drying and getting my pants on. I went to see what Nessie was up to.

"Jaky this show is so funny, that man is married to that lady, but he does not know that it's his wife's sister" she said laughing.

I climbed into bed next to her. Pulling the letter out from under a pillow. "Your mom wrote us letters; would you like to read this one tonight?" I asked trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. Nessie swallowed and nodded.

My fingers started to shake. I looked into Nessie eyes and pulled strength from her. opening the letter, I unfolded the page. The letter read:

Dear Renessme and Jacob,

I hope you never have to read these letters or know of their existence, in the chance that we were separated I hope that you find yourselves together. Renessme your father and I love you more than we love each other. Sorry that we are separated baby girl, please know that nothing can keep us away forever. We will find you. I am very thankful that this letter has found you in a safe spot. I cannot wait to hear of your adventures when we are together again. For now, I need you to know that your family loves you. We are searching for you as you are reading this. As I am writing this before the fight this might be a tad optimistic, but I have no fear that at least some portion of our family remains. We will find you and be a family again. Jacob this does not mean to stop running, I want you to be safe. If you're in a safe location now, then stay. If that location ever becomes unsafe, run. We will find you when it is fated for us to find you. Renessme remember that you are special. You are one of a kind. Your father and I love you more than anything else in this world. That is why when the world forced us to hand you over to another person, we decided Jacob. Jacob do not worry, we trust you to make sure she is safe and loved. Please remain safe.

I love you both Bella.

P.S. Jacob if Alice came to the fight do not to Rio De Janeiro. If Aro touched her then she will know that was our back up location for you to flee too. Stay away from that location all together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jacobs POV. PLEASE REVIEW. I love the motivation It gives me to write more.

We had been adjusting to life in our little apartment for the past week. Nessie was loving the new smells and sights around us. I however could not get over the fact that her parents had not found us by now. I know we had worked hard to not leave our sent in any area that the Volturi could have easily found. I guess I just thought they would have tracked us better then this. That is if they are still alive. I shake my head. That is a thought that is not allowed. I need to believe that they are alive and out there, its only been a week.

"Jaky, can we go to the market today?" Nessie asked looking up from some local maps we had bought from the convenience store on the corner. "I would like to try some of the local food" her eyes tried to shine but her sadness for her family not being here shined brighter.

"Of course, we can" I said swallowing down my emotions.

Packing up what we needed and some pocket money we headed to the street to hail a cab. The market was packed with people, smells, and unidentifiable foods. Little tents lined each other marking a new vender. All decorated with bright colored clothing, weird smelling fish, and knickknacks. I found myself ducking though the tents, this market was not designed for people my height. From the shocked look on the venders faces I could tell that they had not seen someone as tall or large as me. Which was reflected in their clothing options, none of which would fit me.

Nessie found a bright pink dress with black flowers. Her eyes glowed as she took in the tropical dress. I picked her up and she placed her hand on my cheek. Showing me her spinning in that dress with her hair down. She looked so happy in this image there was no way we were not going to buy it.

After we finished with the market, we walked down a side street looking for an unoccupied cab to get us back to our temporary home. Nessie was skipping happily beside me holding my hand. Pulling me excitedly to get the opportunity to put on the dress the second we get home. Every food option there we could not agree on. Our American pallets are very specific to not eat unidentifiable foods.

A man that did not look much older than me with long blond hair and bright blue eyes walked past. "hello halfling" he said to Nessie. I scooped Nessie into my arms turning to face the man. "slow down there giant, I did not mean her any harm. I am just wondering who created the new halfling. Also, how you convinced her father to give her to you so young. Normally you can not buy a halfling from a parent or at least not until they are breeding age."

I could see that the man was a half vampire now that he was looking directly at me. The bustling market just over his shoulder. There are too many witnesses here to phase.

"I did not buy her from anyone" I stated holding Nessie closer to my chest farther from the man.

"Is she defective then? Normally they would kill a defective one. Interesting. Though I guess girls are so common that one could easily be misplaced." He smiled at the last word. A menacing grin. I could feel myself vibrate. "Would you like to have a drink with me little one?" the strange man looked at Nessie and asked.

"I do not think anyone would like to have a drink with you Charles" A voice from the shadows retorted.

"Vegetarian Bitch, this is none of your business." The man named Charles glared into the shadows.

"I suggest you leave before I make you leave Charles" The girl who appeared out of the shadows was young. She appeared to be younger than me. Maybe seven if I had to guess in human years. She had brown hair that shined copper in the sun. Her eyes where green with a black circle around the colour splotches of grey mixed in with the green. Her fists where clenched at her side. Making her thin frame appear more muscled then it would have if she relaxed.

Charles glared at her and walked away. Disappearing into the crowd before either me nor the new girl took our eyes off him.

Nessie touched my face. She showed me letting the other girl hold her. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Hope you did not plan on staying here long". The girl looked at us and sighed.

"Umm. Well. Yah we are staying her for the next three months" I responded shocked.

"Not anymore. We all need to flee this place. And fast." She walked towards us and hailed a cab. Opening the door for us to climb in. She followed seconds after shutting the door behind her. "where are we going?" She asked.

I gave her the address of our apartment and she rattled it off to the cab driver in perfect Spanish.

Nessie reached over to the girl touching her face. The girl's eyes went bright with wonder. "Wow you lost your family too?"

"Not lost" Nessie commented

"I'm sorry you misplaced your family for a moment" The girl smiled and responded. Nessie nodded smiling one of the few real smiles I had seen in a very long time.

We arrived at the apartment getting out. The cab driver fist-bumped the girl and drove off.

"Um. He left without us paying him." I stated dumfounded.

"Don't worry I left money under his seat" The girl said.

We walked up to our apartment. Nessie grabbed the dress out from the shopping bag I had forgotten I was holding and ran into the bathroom shutting the door hard behind her.

"Cute place" The girl said leaning against the doorframe of the front door.

"Uh. Thanks. I'm sorry I do not mean to be rude but who the hell are you?"

The girl let out a light musical chuckle "how rude of me. My name is Lue. I am half vampire half human. I was born about two-ish years ago. What about you?" she asked.

"My name is Jacob Black. I am a werewolf. I am 17 years old in human years." I figured might as well get it all out there.

Nessie came barging out of the bathroom in her nice new dress. The straps where a little long but other then that it fit beautifully. She spun around letting the skirt of the dress twirl around her knees. Stopping her spin to look at Lue. "I'm Renessmee but everyone calls me Nessie. I am a half vampire. I am turning one in September." She smiled radiantly. She walked over to Lue. Who was only a tiny bit taller then Nessie. When they are standing side by side, they appeared to have a commonality. Nessie turned and Lue put a small knot in each strap making the dress fall perfectly on her frame.

"I hate to break up the introductions but there will be plenty more time to talk once we are safely out of the city and in the air. So, pack up, we are going on an adventure." Lue said.

Mid way through packing there was a knock at our door. I pushed both the girls into the small bathroom. How did I go from having one child to take care of to having too children to take care of? I took a deep breath and answered the door. A package was placed on the doorstep. Retrieving it I walked back into the small space and closed the door behind me. "Cost is clear girls." I said placing the small package on the table.

Lue and Nessie ran over to the package. "yes, they got it to me in time!" Lue screamed as she ripped open the package to reveal a passport and more money than I could estimate all jammed in a black backpack. "Now I can come on the plane".

Nessie danced around the room infatuated with her new friend. I finished packing up our money and we all headed out to catch a cab to the airport.

As we drove Nessie had her hand on Lue's face obviously filling her in on what had happened in her life up until now. Lue would ask questions and beg for more information if Nessie went to fast or skipped a piece of information that Lue thought was important.

"Jaky what if mom and dad where flying here to come pick us up. Now we are leaving. Do you think they will find us?" Nessie asked. Eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Of course, they will find us. I don't think one more plane will stop them from finding us if they are on their way." I told her squeezing her tighter. When Nessie went back to talking to Lue, I let my face react to the fact that I used if. Not if Jacob when.

We remained quite as we drove to the airport. We lined up in front of the next flight that was going to take off. Next destination Canada. Boarding the plane into first class. Lue had convinced the ladies at the desk that I was her brother and they believed it. I took the isle seat so I could stretch my legs and Nessie bounced between sitting on my lap or next to Lue.

In the air Nessie found herself in a deep sleep on my chest. Lue was facing out the window, crunched up into a small ball. Making her look even smaller then she was.

"You okay?" I asked in a low voice trying not to wake Nessie.

She looked over at me her eyes shining and lip quivering. "Yah I am fine. Just a little scared." Her voice wavered.

"Uh. You know your welcome to join us after we land. I do not want to abandon you in the middle of Canada alone." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, "you would let me come with you guys?".

"Yah. You saved our necks back there by making that other half vampire back off. Nessie is happier around you and honestly you seem like you like being with us too. So, what do you say do you want to come with us?" I smiled at the small copper haired girl.

"Yes please." Her voice caught on the last word.

I wonder how long this girl had been alone. Without a family. I thought of how easily Nessie could have been condemned to a life all by herself or no life at all if I had not imprinted on her. Lue was now a part of our runaway family weather I was ready for another half vamp to be on the run with us or not. Hopefully we can find some good animals to feed on in Canada.

I woke up halfway through the flight when the stewardess ran over my foot with the cart. Sitting upright fast I noticed that Nessie was no longer on my chest. Looking over to the other seat I saw the two girls cuddled together under a massive blanket. Both sleeping soundly. I settled back in for the next half of the flight.

The next time I woke up was when they announced breakfast over the loud speaker. Opening my eyes there was a menu on my tray table and the girls were sharing the other peering though the pages.

Nessie noticed that I was awake and stood on the seat to kiss my cheek. "good morning Jaky" She said settling back to sit beside Lue.

"Good morning Jacob" Lue said in a mimicking tone that made Nessie break into laughter.

It was good to see her out of her shell like this. We ate breakfast the girls played a game where they would mimic each other, and it was strangely eerily similar with some of their sentences.

The two of them where fast friends. I had only been asleep for about four hours and they already had inside jokes and the way they would talk reminded me of the way I talked to Embry and Quill. A sharp pang hit me in the heart as I thought about them. I hope they are all okay. I know for Nessie's sake I was not stating how scared I was out loud. I just wish I could tell someone how afraid I was that my family needed me, and I was not there.

Excusing myself I went to the bathroom. Standing hunched over in the little space I splashed water on my face. My eyes looked dead. Like I had lost all sensation. This is not good. I practiced smiling in the mirror. None of them looked natural. I will have to work on that sooner than later. I do not want Nessie to see me like this. After I had calmed myself down, I walked back to the seat. The girls where cuddled up watching a movie, about talking fish. Their heads resting on each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nessies POV

(Overlaps with chapter 5 a bit. They are on the plane) Enjoy 😊 Please Review!

I was curled onto Jacobs chest as the plane slowly relocated us to our new temporary safety. I worry about Jacob. He has not let himself relax and accept that this is our life now. Moms note said that we might be expected to live on our own and that was scary. To only have one other person in the entire world. I was glad that it was Jaky. Jaky is mine.

I slowly drifted into sleep. The consistent breathing and warmth of Jacob made it easier to sleep then if I was expected to lay by myself. I do not think Jacob will ever make me sleep by myself though.

My last thought before falling asleep is that I like our little runaway party. Just the three of us. Jaky, Lue, and me. I could think of other people I want to be here with us too… I cut that thought off before it makes me too sad.

I wake to Jacobs light snoring and the overwhelming feeling of being too hot for comfort. I slowly lift my head off his shirt, seeing the patch of sweat that I leave there. Gross. Looking over to the other seat I see Lue watching the clouds out her window. Her copper highlights shimmering in the rays of sun.

Slowly I climb off Jacob and slid onto the table that is in between our seats. Jacob adjusts in his sleep. Too far into sleep to notice that I had left his chest. His foot goes further out into the isle. Lue turns to look at me. Her head framed in the sun coming from the window resting her back on the wall of the plane.

"Good morning" her voice sounds soft and sweet.

"Good morning. Have you slept yet?" I ask. My voice sounding like a bell.

"Not yet. This is my first time in an airplane. I have just been fascinated by the clouds as we pass them". Lue sounds wistful.

"My first time was this month too. We went to Hawaii and Phenix then Peru. So, I guess this is my forth plane ride this month. Not that I mind. Jaky is just trying to keep me safe and its safest for us to keep traveling." I answer trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Lue reaches over to me placing a hand on my knee. "You are safe now" she says in a factual tone.

"I know. There are different levels of safe that I feel. When I am with Jaky I feel safe because I know he would do anything for me. He is my mom's best friend, so he does this for her. So, it's not the same as having my mom and dad. Mom and Dad took care of me because they love me, and I am their daughter. It's different." I feel deflated admitting this.

"So, was it just you, your parents and Jacob?" Lue asks. Patting the spot on the seat next to her.

I climb down leaning my back against the table. She pulled the blanket out from under the seat and draped the ugly green over our legs. "Why did they pick this colour. Its not flattering for anyone." Lue commented.

I laugh. "That's Just what I was thinking".

Smiling at her I begin to explain all the family I had less then a month before. I stared down at the blanket and started speaking "So, my mom carried me when she was a human and my dad saved her after I was born. Now she is a vampire. My dad has four siblings who are my aunties and uncles. Aunty Rose is married to Uncle Emmitt. Aunty Alice is married to Uncle Jasper. My grandparents are Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. My mom's dad is my other grandfather his name is Grandpa Charlie. Then because Jacob is the alpha of his pack. I also have over 13 werewolf's that are also in my family. There was more the last day I spent with my family, but I do not remember all their names. My favorite besides Jacob of course is Seth. He is super kind and my dads' best friend. I also have Seth's Mom Sue and Jacob's dad Billy. Not to mention Jacob's sisters although I only met Rachel so far. But I did stay at his other sisters house on our first night of running." I looked up from the green coloured blanket. Lue looked in awe and disbelief. "You okay?"

"Yah, I just guess that I thought your family was small and something happened to cause you to run. But if your family is that big. Something really big must have caused you to flee." Lue looked into my eyes "You know I have never had a family that would fight for me. I see that you miss your family. I do not ever think anyone could replace your family. But if you want. Just until we find your family again. I could be your family with Jacob of course. I talked to Jacob well you were sleeping, and he said I could join you guys for a while. I wanted to ask you I guess if you wanted me to join. So, do you?" Lue asked struggling on the last words.

Nessie flung herself into Lue's chest. Hugging her tightly. "I have always wanted a sister!" her scream was muffled by Lue's shoulder. Pulling back and looking into Lue's eyes. "I do not just want a temporary sister. Regardless on if we find my family or not you will be my sister for life." Nessie said as sincerely as she could.

Tears threatened and then fell from Lue's eyes. "deal" she choked out mid sob.

We spent a long time cuddling and watching movies. I liked that my family was slowly growing. I am not used to a small family. This was getting back to normal. One person at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jacobs POV

{Authors note: Please review! We are going on a bit of a time jump hold onto your seat! It has been a month on the road. Canada had provided the ideal escape with all the trees and small towns that our characters have been running through and living in. They have not had any contact with their family.}

Why, why, why, did I let them talk me into this. I get it they are capable ladies, but I do not think this is a good idea. Focus Jacob focus. It is just a game. The kitchen timer goes off. I strip my shorts putting them in my mouth and phase to wolf.

Nose to the ground I smell. Nessie and Lue's sent mingle with the natural smell of the damp forest. The rain soaks my fur as I run. I follow the stronger trail for Nessie's sent. Once I find her, I will be less crazy knowing she is safe and within eyesight.

I cross a river. Where did her sent go! Relax Jacob this is a game. Lue better have her in site range. That was the only way I would agree to play this game. Who in the world wants to play hide and seek in the rain? Oh, that's right the crazy girls I live with that's who. These girls are insane.

I slosh upstream smelling both banks of the river as I wander further. Just before I lost all hope, I caught her sent again. Running out of the river following it.

Her sent is the only thing about her that has not changed over the course of the months. She is growing so fast. In the past month she has grown to look more and more like a child. Her hair is so long, not that she has any wish to cut it. She is no longer looking like the young baby-faced toddler from her identification. We will soon have to choose a place to settle permanently or find someone to forge us a new documentation. Let's face it in three weeks she will look so much older than the photograph that I won't be able to cross boarders with her. By air or by car.

Her sent changes direction up a small hill. I follow it. Following her sent I am lost in thought. So, lost I don't hear the footfalls coming towards me.

I feel her before I notice anything else. Lue climbs up on my back. Laughing as she lands. "Did you even wait for the timer to go off?" she asks.

I nod and laugh. Lue tends to get distracted by the weirdest things. "I saw a butterfly on a flower. It looked so water soaked I built it a little house, so it won't be soaked when the sun comes back" she tells me as she stands on my back. "Have you found her yet?" she prods me with her toe. Shaking my head, she launches off my back and starts to run after the sent. "Race yah!" she yells and starts launching herself from tree to tree.

I follow behind her taking risky movements between trees to pass her. Now I am in the lead. We come to the top of the hill. Nessie is laying in flowers. The rain soaks her skin and clothing. I slow watching her. I know she is breathing and unharmed. In this light she looks so sad. The rain making her look like a crying angel.

Lue runs past me and body rolls on top of her laughing. Coming to a stop landing on her stomach looking at Nessie.

"Why are you crying honey?" Lue asks all humor gone from her voice.

Nessie is crying. I see that there is more then rain on her face. I quickly run into the woods to phase back. Once dressed I run the small amount to reach them.

"It's just that my family has not found me yet. I had not thought that it would take this long for my family to find us. We have been safe leaving trails, but I thought at least they would have discovered one of our trails by now. I thought they would be here. I thought if I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star, I would get to make a wish." Nessie sits up as I walk closer.

"I will look with you. Once we find the shooting star, we will both wish so the wish is extra powerful. It has almost been two months since you ran from the Volturi. I vote we go home. Then we can at least see what happened to everything." Lue hugs Nessie in a tight embrace. Kissing her on the cheek and glaring at me. I knew that Nessie had been showing Lue memories of home every night for the past month. They both now desperately wanted to go back. Nessie to find her family and Lue to see the places. I was the bad guy when it came to this decision.

I roll my eyes. This has been an argument Lue and I have been having over the course of this past week. We both want what is best for Nessie, but she wasn't there. She did not see the terror or experience running. She only sees her best friend is hurt and scared and wants to know what happened. Maybe she is not ready. Maybe none of us are ready. It's not like I think they are still standing on the battlefield. It would kill me inside to see who was lost in that fight. I would not be able to take care of Nessie if I was the reason people died, because I ran away.

I scoop Nessie up into my arms. "Would you like to go home?" I whisper to her.

"Yes Jaky. I want to go home. I want to live in Forks with my family. Or at least revisit the memories that I have of them there. If they are not there" her voice cracks "well I just want to know once and for all what happened after we ran. I want to see Charlie at the very least. There would not be a reason he would not be there right?" Nessie looked so determined.

"We do not have to go back now. It might just cause you more pain." I tell her.

Really, I do not know if I am ready to go back. If things happed the way I think they did. I will be the only wolf. I would be the coward wolf that ran. The wolf that decided my imprint was more important than being an alpha. More important than the trib. More important than my family.

"Jaky I dream about it every night, I dream that they are waiting for me to come home." Nessie sobs as she speaks.

Lue perched on her elbows looking at the stars waiting for one to give us the opportunity to wish. I see the tears escape her eyes. The bond these girls have made is as strong as sisters if not stronger.

"Your family would not be the type to wait around for you to come home. They are out searching the world for you. Turning every stone and swimming across oceans to find you" Lue says in a matter of fact tone. "Your memories do not show me people who would wait for you to come back on your own. They show me determined people that out of their love for you would not stop until they find you".

"Thanks" Nessie said her voice muffled by tears and my chest.

"That being said. I think we should go back to the place it all started. There might be clues on where they went. Then we can stop being the ones being tracked and start tracking. Or maybe someone has their cell phone number." Lue said looking up into the cloudless rain to find a shooting star.

Nessie climbed off my chest to lay next to Lue. "How do we choose when to go?" Nessie asked staring at the stars.

"Well I think we should go soon. If for nothing more then your sanity my sister. The what if questions are causing you to lose yourself" Lue leaned over and kissed Nessie on the cheek.

"Fine, we will go back to Forks" my heart dropped and squeezed uncomfortably inside my chest. I needed to keep Nessie safe. Forks was the place that I felt safe my entire life, up until that last day. I would be walking back into a town that haunted my dreams.

Laying on our backs we waited for a shooting star to light up the sky. It took an hour and I was almost going to tell the girls that if we did not go soon, they would both be getting sick. When it happened. The star burned a bright blue then dashed across the sky.

We all wished.

Nessie for her family

Me for Nessie's safety

Lue for the strengthening of the bond of this little family.


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review! Let me know what you think is going to happen.

Chapter 8: Nessie

I am standing in a meadow. The trees surrounding me are tall and familiar. I walk to the center of the meadow. Feeling eyes on me. Watching but not approaching. Breathing in a huge whiff of air I try to get the sent. I smell nothing. Looking around the clouds begin to dance around. Pockets of sun shine bounce around the meadow. Laughing I follow the sun around the small space. Forgetting the eyes on me.

Grass crushes under my feet. It must have rained here recently. Laughing I realize it always rains here. This is my home. I am home again.

Trees move opening to show the big house. Sprinting to the front doors. Reaching them and flinging the open wide. Everything is the way it was. The tv is on showing a baseball game. People must be here. I run through the house. Stopping only when I have checked everywhere. The window of my parent's room reflects on me. Standing alone.

They must be here. I feel water landing on my cheeks. I am crying. Looking in the reflection I see the other me laughing. Mom and Dad stand next to her. Holding her. Kissing her. They all laugh together.

I throw a cd at them cracking the glass. The image fades away. The laughter rings though my head. I leave the house. I need to find Jacob. Jacob will be here.

The scene changes to the beach.

Waves crash on the shore. Jacob is standing on the cliff. He jumps. "NOOOO Jaky" I scream. Watching his body crash into the waves and rocks.

"what are you looking at Baby girl?" Jacob says. He is standing behind me.

"you just jumped off the cliff and died Jacob" I scream at him. Closing the distance, I try to hug him.

He reappears farther away.

"You are just like your mother; cliff diving is a recreational activity. Nothing to freak out about" Jacob says as he disappears.

Hot tears run down my face. Closing my eyes, I wipe them away. I am now in front of my house. The cottage. I walk in slowly. Opening my bedroom. I see the stuffed wolf that Jacob gave me in pieces on my bed.

"You did not need it anymore. We got rid of you a long time ago." I hear my fathers voice. I can't take my eyes off the torn wolf. "I never wanted you. I tried to convince your mother to kill you before you where born. You should have never existed. Everything would have been better if you did not live".

Turning I see my father kiss my mother. "I agree. I never wanted kids. When I signed up for this life that was a perk. No children, eternal youth. You went missing… Why would we look for you?"

"Jacob was a threat that needed to get out of my life. I got rid of the two things that took your mothers attention from what is important. By that I mean me." Dad kissed mom and they both faded away with the cottage.

"You know I can actually see you right. My best friend will be able to have a normal vampire life without you so I lied that my visions could not see you. But who really cares about you? I don't. That's why I left instead of staying by the family to fight for you. I knew it was a lost cause." Auntie Alice was sitting in a chair looking down at me.

"You seem sad little one. You're not powerful enough to help in a fight. I don't see your value as a fighter or a powerful vampire. You are not even a full blood vampire. Your venom does not work. Everyone else was naive you do not have the power that would make you an adequate addition to this family. I vote we don't keep you" Uncle Jasper kissed Auntie Alice looking down at me bored. "Be gone."

Running tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I did not see him until I ran into him. "Why did you run to me. I help humans and you are not fully human. I can not help you anymore. What are you after? Human blood? I am not offering you anymore of that. I refuse to help you become addicted to human blood. Get with the vegetarian program or get out of my family." Grandpa Carlisle.

I screamed.

"Baby girl you're safe. I will be your mom. No one will hurt you. We will run on our own" I am being rocked by cold hard hands. Opening my eyes, I see Auntie Rose. I cuddle closer into her.

"She is a freak. She is not your blood. You can not make a child, stop trying to save this one. She should not have existed in the first place" Uncle Emmett.

Auntie Rose disappears. I am laying on the ground. Slowly sinking. I feel someone grab my shirt and pull me free. "Relax I got ya. I am sorry people are being stupid. I can not say its going to change any time soon. Would you like to come home with me it might be safer?" Leah offered.

"As your Alpha I command you to not offer your help to this abomination" Sam's voice bellows.

Leah Shrinks away leaving me alone again.

"You okay?" Lue's voice sounds.

The forest changes. I do not know where I am. Creatures are surrounding me with red cloaks that cover their heads. One by one they take off their hoods. Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Seth, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Jacob, Sam, Leah. I focus on the faces. My family. The circle is finished with the faces of the Volturi.

I blinked and they all had torches in their hands. All except Leah and Auntie Rose. The circle started to approach and collapse on me. I screamed. My mother placed her flame to my hair.

"WAKE UP!" Lue screamed and rocked me awake. Holding me in her arms. She took a had and wiped away my tears.

"What happened!" Jacob yelled as he ran into the hotel room carrying groceries. Dropping them onto the ground he ran over to the bed.

Lue gave me to him. I couldn't talk. I was shaking. "She had a nightmare" Lue's voice sounded so far away.

"No one wants me. That's why they are not looking" I cried into Jacobs shoulder.

"Of course, they are looking for you baby girl" Jacob rocked me and crooned.

A knock sounded at the door.

Lue jumped off the bed. Walking to the door. Peering onto the other side. "I am sorry my sister had a bad dream" her voice sounded farther away then the door "yes, everything is fine. Thank you for your concern". I heard the door click back into place and her rummaging through the groceries packing them into our travel bags.

I cried silently into Jacobs chest. "Why are you packing everything?" Jacob asked in a low voice.

"We need to go to Forks. This is what I was talking about. Not knowing is causing her to lose her sanity and after sanity it will cause her to lose herself. This dream was scarier than the last one. I watched it" Lue's voice shook as she reported this to Jacob.

"Shh Baby Girl your going to be okay" Jacob soothed me with the mindless words. I am not going to be okay. Lue is right. I am going to lose it soon. I need to know. I need to know.

A raw noise ripped though my chest. My heart broke with the noise. Lungs collapsing with the effort.

"We need to go Jacob. Now" Lue yelled. Grabbing all the bags and opening the door.

Dashing out of the pay by the hour motel and climbing into the suburban we had parked outside. Jacob held me in the back. Lue climbed into the front seat. Turning on the car. She could barely see above the steering wheel. She ran back into the motel room returning with two thick phone books. Placing them on the seat.

We drove. Jacob held me. I curled into him. Letting the pain of my soul being ripped apart consume me.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I know a lot of people have messaged me about getting Lue's background. Its coming I promise. She scratches the surface with a few of her comments in this chapter. Please Review. Or tell me what you think Lue's secret is. Enjoy this Chapter.

Chapter 9: POV Lue

Driving was easier then expected. I wish I was just a little taller to not need the phone books under me. They would slip slightly every stop I took. This resulted in me having to pull over and adjust them from time to time. The highway made it easier to drive with them though. Not as much stopping so they seemed to stay in place at least for the moment.

Moving the rearview mirror, I pointed it to look at the scene that was happening in the backseat. We have been driving for a few hours now. Nessie was quiet but not calm. She would scream at the top of her lungs the second Jacob lightened his hold. She was currently cradled in his arms. Her face resting on his massive shoulder. He was saying stupid things that people say when a loved one is hurting. A consistent refrain of; 'I'm here, you will be okay'. Or 'Baby girl open your eyes it was all a dream'. Mixed with my favorite one of 'I love you, you are safe'. He said it in a tone that seemed almost too soft. I worried that he was going to have a breakdown along side her.

I said nothing as I drove. Towns began to mix in my mind. Nothing seemed important outside the window. The only thing I could do was to get her home. I drove west. Speeding only slightly. It would be a shame to be pulled over now and explain that even though I looked like I was 7 I was only 2 years old and that my parent had been a vampire hence why I can drive. The laugh threatened to escape my lips. This was not a time for laughing.

A scream escaped Nessie's lips. Blood curdling. Tears ran down my face. She is in too much pain.

The highway turned into a thick forest. My heart picked up speed. It was just a dream I reminded myself. Just because I watched it does not mean any part of that was real. These trees will not open to new horrors. I drove faster.

The sun started breaking on the horizon. I pulled Jacobs sun glasses on and his black baseball cap. I hoped these would make me appear a little bit older to the people who could now see me drive past.

Nessie was now quiet. Laying on the seat next to Jacob her head in his lap. He played with her hair as she slept. The sun made me feel safe. Now was the time for the living. No vampires could sneak up on us now.

I heard Jacob rummaging through our bags as I turned off on to a highway going south.

"Do you want a snack?" Jacob asked in a low voice.

"Yes, please" I say. I did not realize how hungry I was.

Jacob hands me a protein bar and a premade coffee beverage from Starbucks. I place the drink in my cupholder and take a big bite out of the protein bar.

"Are you okay?" Jacob leans forward placing Nessie head on a pillow that he must have stolen from the motel. Wrapping her in a blanket before climbing to sit in the passenger's seat.

"I am fine. How are you?" I try to keep any hints of a lie out of my voice. Physically I am fine. Mentally I am terrified.

"I am fine. No, I am scared. I do not think we should be going back there." Jacob states as he stares out the window.

"She needs to know what happened to her family." Staring out the window I see kids waiting for their school bus on the side of the road. All those children have somewhere to sleep for the night. My heart squeezes uncomfortably as jealousy rips through me.

"I know. Can we not talk about this? We are already on our way to Forks. So, I guess it's not up for debate anymore." Jacob says grumpily between bites of his own protein bar.

"That's fine with me. What do you want to talk about?" I ask as the sun raises higher in the morning sky.

Jacob motions to the side of the road "pull over here. You have been driving for hours. Nessie is asleep for the time being. Let me drive for a while."

I pull over and leave the car running. Standing on the seat I move the phone books out of the way. I climb into the back rummaging for the fresh oranges I packed the night before. Grabbing a few I climb back into the passenger's seat and buckle in.

Jacob walked around the front of the car. Stretching as he walked. The tension never seemed to fully leave his shoulders. Before climbing in the car, he adjusts the driver's seat needing a lot more leg room then I did. I giggle as he finally gets his seat comfortable and starts driving.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Jacob asks.

"I did not learn to drive. I just tried it for my first-time last night and it worked." I say.

Jacob laughs "Holly crap. You could have killed us."

"No, I could not. I knew the basics. I have been watching you drive for a week. I knew what to push." I stick my tong out at him.

He ruffles my har in response.

"So, do you think they will be there when we arrive?" Jacob asks.

"Can I tell you the truth?" I focus on the floor as I wait for his response.

"Sure Sure" he says in a casual tone.

"I'm scared that they will be there" before Jake has the opportunity to respond I add "because then Nessie is right, and they were not looking for her. I think that would break her more. So, I hope no one is there. I mean I guess your wolf brothers and Leah might be there. But they are not supposed to leave right? So, if they are there that would be a good thing." I bite my lip cutting off my rambling.

"Your too smart kido" Jacob sighs.

"Once we get your families back together then I will go. I just want to make sure you both are happy." I hold the emotion from my voice.

"Where are you planning on going? Why do you want to leave us? Are you going to try to find your family?" Jacob askes keeping his tone as neutral as he is able.

"I do not know. This" I motion to the car and the two of them "is the closest thing that I have had to a family for my entire existence. Its really nice but, I can not expect that for very long."

"You know you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you would like. You're a cool kid and I would not want you to feel that you need to leave just because you are not blood related to us. Nessie loves you. I like the team that we are in stressful situations like last night. We did not have to talk more then a few sentences and we mobilized to help her. I guess what I am saying is we have become a family. Just because more people might join our family does not mean you turn your back on the current family members" Jacob reached over and held my hand.

"Thanks. I guess I am just used to being alone. I never had a relationship with my parents. I have always been a street kid." I squeeze his hand as I respond. I remembered the night I decided to run from my family. The night that they tried to force me to…I kill that thought. I was smart enough. I ran. I was just lucky I found Jacob and Nessie when I did. Or I would not be alive right now.

"Well you do not have to be a street kid anymore. Not if you do not want to" Jacob gave my hand one last squeeze. I smiled at him. Pushing the memories and pain of the last two years of my life to the back of my brain. I will have to let him know. If I am going to stay with them, they deserved to know. Not today though. I climb into the back seat and pick up Nessie's hand listening to her dreams.

In her dreams Jacob was holding her and birds hopped closer to her. When a blond lady came near and offered her food the birds disappeared. Dream Nessie laughed.

Dropping her hand, I curled up on the front seat and closed my eyes. The sun was out. Now is a safe time to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Jacobs POV)

I do not know if I can do this. We are about two hours away from the border to Washington State. I was running on my adrenaline, since I did not have an opportunity to sleep last night. I was so stupid. Choosing to go out for groceries at night. Who cares if it was just to the convenience store attached to the Motel. I should have never left the girls unprotected. Walking into the room and seeing Nessie curled fearfully in Lue's arms was more than I could handle.

They are safe now Jake nothing is currently trying to hurt them. Once we get back to La Push everything will be way better. I will not be the only one able to make sure they are safe and cared for. I always thought I could be a great husband. I might need a few years before I am ready for that. I still need my support system… I am still a kid. 17 is hardly old enough to be expected to remember to do everything.

The car's dashboard dings and the fuel tank reads empty. Dam.. This is just proof that I am not old enough to do this shit. I can not even make sure the car has enough fuel. Luckily for us a sign states that there is a gas station at the next exit. I think we can make it that far.

Nessie should wake up soon and eat something. Both the girls should go hunting before we cross the border. It has been two days since they hunted. Today would make three. Nessie starts getting an attitude if she has not eaten in four days. Lue seems to be fine no matter the duration without blood. Where Nessie demands it Lue is always shocked when I offer to go hunting.

Looking over at the girls sleeping they both look so small. They could easily fit in with any kindergarten class. Nessie is almost the same height as Lue is now. Maybe her parents where short. Nessie will most likely be around the height of her mom, so no where near as tall as me.

We hit a pothole. This road seems to be covered in them. Lue bounces awake. Her eyes look bloodshot like she has been crying. Quickly she rubs her eyes.

"Sorry about that" I say apologizing for hitting that pothole that hard. Honestly I picked the smallest one out of the options. She had only gotten four hours of sleep after driving all night she was probably exhausted.

"Not an issue I was waking up already anyway" She comments mid stretch.

I turn into the gas station. It looks sketchy. Like one of those gas stations you hear about on the news or on 20/20 investigation. We are not the only car gassing up here. There are a few beat up trucks and motorhomes parked. Parents sitting outside the gas station looking like they are gathering the will to get back in the motorhomes full of children.

Pulling up to the tank I unlock my door and begin fueling up the car. An older women with a very concerned face walks up to me. "Sir, she should be in a car seat" she says looking over at Lue who is currently trying to open an orange and failing.

"Oh.." I try to respond but I have no clue. Maybe she should be in a car seat.

Lue climbs over to the driver side window obviously frustrated with her orange. Looking at the lady she asks "excuse me could you please help me open my orange. The peel is too tricky" she uses a voice that sounds more like her bodies actual age.

The lady takes the orange and begins to peel it. "My daddy is having a hard day today. Mom decided she didn't want us anymore. He is bringing us to a safe place. We did not have time to pack anything. Mommy is a mean mommy. I don't even have my favorite stuffed turtle" tears filled in Lues eyes.

The lady quickly handed Lue the unpeeled orange and said "do not worry honey I am sure your dad knows the perfect place to keep you safe."

"Thank you kind lady" Lue said climbing back into her seat. Relaxing, popping pieces of orange into her mouth.

"Never mind you do not need a carseat. Just take care of your daughter. Do not be tempted by her mother. No child should ever hear they are not wanted." The lady walked back to her car and grabbed a box of goldfish and handed it to me along with a beer. "Stay strong young man".

Finished with the fueling I climb back into the car. Placing the goldfish and the beer on the floor behind my seat. I pull my seatbelt on and wait for Lue to do the same. Once we are all clicked in we drive away from the gas station. Lue waves to the women as we drive off.

"What the hell was that" I ask.

"What was what?" Lue looks genuinely confused.

"With that lady. I don't even know where to begin. She was mad at me one moment and the next you convinced her to peel your orange and she gave us goldfish and me a beer" I could hear the own astonishment in my voice. "And that story you came up with where did that come from!" I knew she was a creative kid but I did not think she could come up with a story like that on the spot.

"Oh that" she turned her body so that she was leaning against the door. "Well that lady was giving you a hard time. For something you do not need. All though we could get car seats if we need them." Lue's voice trailed off.

"Lue where did that story come from?" I asked again.

"What part?" Lue asked. "The part where I have a mean mommy or the part about my stuffed turtle?"

"Mean mom" I respond.

"Well I do have a mean mom. Hence why I am not living with her anymore. Jake she was not nice. She did not do anything a mom is suppose to do. Like make food or cuddle or really anything that Nessies mom does in her visions that she showed me." Lues voice cut off.

"What about your dad?" I ask

"Dad… he is so in love with my mom that he would often forget about me. Which I was okay with. He had a temper Jake. Often he would forget that I am part human. He would hurt me. They would go out and hunt me together. I would have to hide, to run. The only times I feel safe are in the sun." Lue cut herself off. Her voice was becoming raw with emotion.

I could feel my body shaking. Lue looks to be only 6 or 7 years old now. She would have looked younger when she was with her parents. Her parents hurt her. Her parents hunted her. My body began convulging. I pulled over on a side road and cut the engine. Jumping out of the car as if it were on fire. My body shifted.

Growls and guttural noises ripped through my throat. My chest burned to kill them. My heart broke for the girl who was plastered to the window watching me pace in the nearby corn field so the passing cars could not see me. Her parents where the Vampires the Cold Ones that we were warned about. The sick ones that would cause pain and destruction everywhere they went.

Time passed with me in this state of primal anger. Lue eventually got out of the car. "Jake it has been almost an hour. Are you okay?"

This sweet innocent girl is asking me if I am okay. She is the one who I should be asking if she is okay. She always seemed kind, lonely, but strong. Well she would have to be strong. If her parents. A growl escaped my lips. I need to gain control of myself. We needed to find a safe place for the night.

"Jake Ness is going to be waking up soon. I would really like her not to know about my parents. A part of that is not knowing that you got upset after you found out about them." Lue turned and grabbed a pair of my shorts from the bag. "So if you would not mind getting dressed. I can drive if you need a minute." She tossed me the shorts I caught them. She climed back into the car and looked the other way. Giving me privacy to change back into my human form.

Once dressed I walked over to her door. Knocked lightly on the glass. She turned. Her back no longer resting on the door. I opened it. Pulling her into my arms. I hugged her.

"I know I said it before but you will never have to go back to that life. I will be here to take care of you." My throat was raw with emotion.

She melted into my chest. "Thank you Jake" I could hear a catch in her voice and felt a tear escape her eye.

"Now why don't we get through the border and find a safe place for all of us to get some much needed sleep." I said.

"That sounds good to me" Lue's voice sounded stable and back to normal. I placed her down on the seat. Climbed into the drivers side and started to drive again.

Nessie started stirring in the back seat about ten minutes later. She sat up and stretched. "What did I miss" she asked.

"Nothing too substantial. I got a lady to peel an orange for me at a gas station" Lue said not missing a beat.

"Oranges yum! Do we have any more?" Nessie's eyes where bright with anticipation.

Lue nodded and handed her the last orange. "Watch out they are really juicy" Lue commented.

The girls bantered like that for a while. I tuned them out. Focused more on the road and how I was going to get through the border if i needed bosterseats more than anything else.

We arrived in the border town with time to spare. I pulled into a Mcdonalds so the girls could use the washroom. I bought us all ice creams well I waited. I opened the back of the SUV and the girls sat on the bumper eating the ice cream.

Lue stuck her ice cream hand away from her mouth. "Uhh! My mouth is to cold. My brain is shutting down."

Nessie did the same motion "Jaky my brain is too cold! I will not survive. This is how I die."

I laughed at the girls. "You are fine. You just ate your ice cream too fast. What you are having is called a brain freeze. Perfectly normal."

"Perfectly normal feels like death" Lue commented as Nessie nodded.

Once we were done our ice creams we all climbed back into the SUV. To our next stop before the border. Toys R Us. We walked in to see if the girls needed car seats. Turns out they did. I was a bad guardian.

"Which seats do you girls want" I asked them.

The sales associate thought I lost my mind. "Um sir. I don't think girls even girls as smart as yours can make an informed decision on their own safety. Did your wife tell you which one she would like the twins to have?"

"I do not have a wife" I said matter of fact. I heard the girls giggle and whisper about how the lady thought they where twins. The sales associate obviously did not hear them.

"Your girlfriend then" the sales lady said. I simply shook his head. "Oh my. Well how heavy are the girls? That will factor into the car seat they will get."

She lead us over to a scale and we weighed both Nessie and Lue. Turns out that was a great thing to do because the girls both only fit regulations for one car seat that came in five colours. Red, Blue, Purple, Pink, and Black.

"You should get the black one" Lue said to me when the sales lady was not listening "get it blacks seat." she doubled over laughing and Nessie followed.

"Your girls sure are cute. Do you ever find time for yourself?" the sales lady asked touching my arm in the process. "My friend runs a dayhome. I'm sure I could call her and we could have some alone time…" The sales associate licked her lips.

I stepped back and right into a shelf. "Ummm no thank you." turning to the girls he added "quick what colours would you like?"

Nessie decided on Pink and Lue got the Purple one. They also convinced me to get them each a present. Nessie picked out a stuffed wolf. Reaching her hand to my face 'it reminds me of you' she flashed images of me compared to the wolf. I had to admit the resemblance was there. Lue picked out a small stuffed turtle that fit in her hand. Nessie wanted her to get the bigger turtle.

"This one you could cuddle with when you sleep" Nessie pointed out.

"But I already cuddle with you. The turtle would get in the way" Lue commented. Nessie giggled and hugged her.

"Your right. I like it when we sleep cuddle. I can not wait for you to meet our mom and dad" Nessie hugged her once more and skipped to the register.

"Does she think her parents will want another child?" Lue asked dumbfounded.

"Does it matter. You will always have a place in her heart as a sister. Even if it is not because you share parents" I said low enough as to not alert Nessie.

I quickly paid for everything and installed the car seats as Nessie and Lue played animal kingdom in the front seat. Apparently the turtle and the wolf where now sisters and going to go on a fabulous adventure to visit Nessies friends from the Amazon.

I loaded the girls up buckling them into the seats. Nessie demanded her seat be the one on the passenger side of the vehicle so she could see me. Lue did not seem to mind being in the seat directly behind me although she did make some 'thank you weird lady' comments under her breath. I think she was quite liking being allowed to sit in the front seat.

We arrived at the border.

"Girls what is our story" I have been asking them this for the past 20 minutes.

"You are our dad" Nessie said "Our mom died during childbirth"

"That's why my last name is different. It's our moms last name" Lue stated.

It was our turn. I handed over all three of our passports.

"Are these both your children sir?" the officer said.

"Yes they are." I replied.

"Roll down the back window so I can look at them please sir." I did as I was asked "Girls is this your dad?"

"Yes" both girls corrused together.

"Where is your mother?" the officer asked.

Lue bursted into tears "She died when we were born. I do not know where she is. Do you think she is in heaven?"

"Is she in heaven sir?" Nessie chirped joining Lue with the tears.

"Of course she is in heaven girls there is no doubt in my mind that your mom is looking down at us today smiling" I told them both.

The officer looked shocked handing me back the passports. "Have a good day".

We drove away. After we had passed all the official security of the border both girls broke into a fit of hysterics. I joined in.

"Lue Oh My God! You asked him if mom was in heaven!" I could hardly control my voice. The sentence was chopped up with bouts of laughter.

Nessie laughed harder "we just lied! Our mom is not in heaven she is looking for us right now!"

I was happy to see the girls in such a great mood. The sun began to set over the horizon. It was a long day for both the girls. I relaxed into the role of driving. I wanted to make it to Olympus before we stopped for the night. After an hour on the road the back seat got very quiet. I looked back to see both girls completely asleep. Nessie must be growing because she has been sleeping almost the entire day and she still found more need for sleep. Lue looked so peaceful in her sleep.

It was almost an hour later when Lue mumbled in her sleep "moms going to try to kill me".

A shiver ran up my spine. "I will never let anything happen to these girls".

When we arrived in Olympus I found the fanciest hotel they had. Renting out a suite on the top floor. A bell boy helped me with our bags as I carried both unconscious girls up to the room. Tucking them in. I looked at the phone on the desk.

Cracking the beer the gas station lady gave me. I chugged it gaining much needed courage. I dialed a familiar number. It was late I told myself. If he did not pick up it was because of the time. No answer. My heart dropped.

I dialed a different number. One I had called often when I was younger.

"Hello" Charlies voice sounded from the other side of the phone. "Hello is someone on the other end. Come on it's late, too late to call and not talk. Bella is this you. Are you coming home darling?" I could hear his hope and his voice broke at the sound of her name.

I hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. POV: Jacob**

I dowed the rest of my beer. The girls where safely sleeping. My hands shook. I did not expect Charlie to pick up the phone. At most I was calling to see if he still paid for his voicemail. That would be enough proof that he was still alive.

Blood pumped through my veins faster. I did not realize until this moment that I thought everyone was dead. I did not see the possibility that anyone would have survived. At least not anyone who was connected with the Cullens or the Wolves.

Maybe Charlie was too far removed. It would raise alarm that the police chief of a small town would suddenly die along with at least 15 children from the reservation. But 15 reservation boys… that could go unreported. My stomach turned.

I reached for the phone one more time. I knew it was too late to call for anyone to be awake. I dialed my houses number one more time.

Rachel picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Her voice sounded sleepy. I paused taking in the voice of the sister who was so much like a mother to me. I remembered the sleep in her voice from the times that she would re-tuck me in when I was little. Also when she would open my door to tell Quill, Embry and I to shut up so she could get some sleep.

My mouth went dry. I could not find my voice. I moved my lips to say hello but the voice did not come.

"Paul if this is you telling me that you are not coming home yet... " She trailed off. I could hear her trying to pull tears back into her eyes. "I get it. Patrols run late with the new ruling and numbers are low but, could you at least try to be home for breakfast." I heard movement in the background. "I thought you were on the phone".

I could hear Pauls gruff "What. How could I be on the phone if I am standing right here in front of you?"

Did we win the fight. I wanted to scream into the phone. My voice still would not come.

Paul must have taken the phone from Rachel because the next thing I heard was his voice "Who the hell is this?" Tears sprung into my eyes. Spilling over. Paul was alive. He might not be my favourite pack brother but he was still a brother and he was alive.

Small hands climbed up on the desk I was sitting at. Lue had her hand out to take the phone from me. I handed it to her leaning forward so I could listen. "Hello" she said in a small voice.

"Rachel its a kid" we heard paul say his mouth must have been farther away from the phone.

"A child is calling?" Rachel asked. I could hear the phone being passed back to Rachel. "Hello who is this? Why are you calling so late?"

Lue looked at me obviously waiting for me to tell her what to say. I had nothing. All I wanted was to know if they are alive.

"Did everyone survive the battle?" Lue's voice hitched as she was obviously remembering the images through Renessmees perspective.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked more force in her voice.

"Did everyone survive the battle?" Lue asked again. Tears where now streaming down her face. Her voice stayed strong.

Nessie walked over to the desk. Reaching up for me she asked me in my mind who was on the phone. I choked out my sisters name. It was a mix between a pained whisper and a gasp. Nessie held her hand out for the phone Lue handed it to her. Flipping the speaker on so that we could all hear what Rachel was saying.

"I do not know why that is any of your business or how you know there even was a battle. It is quite rude that you call at this time to inquire" Rachel was trying to keep herself composed "If you must know I lost my brother in the battle".

"Rachel is it safe to come home?" Nessies voice cracked.

"Nessie!" Rachel screamed.

We could hear Paul grabbing the phone from her. "Nessie, where are you kid. I will come and get you stay put. Are you safe. Who is with you. Is Jacob alive?" his voice was just as demanding as ever but he toned it down because he knew he was talking to a child.

"Is it safe to come home?" Nessie asked again tears streaming down her face "I want to come home Paul."

I pulled the tinny girl that was sitting on my lap closer to me. There was a lot of emotions happening for such a small child. She was so strong. Stronger than I was. Here I am being a chicken and not saying that I was alive. I could not get the words to come out of my mouth.

"Nessie where are you?" I could hear heavy footsteps. Then the phone changed hands again.

"Baby girl where are you?" This voice sent Nessie into a fit of tears. She sobbed into the phone. The pain ripped through me. "Are you safe Nessie. What is going on. Please talk to me" I could hear tears in my brothers eyes. Seth was always a softy.

Lue reached for the phone. Nessie handed it to her and put an image of Seth in her mind. "Hello Seth" Lue said.

"Hello. Who is this?" I could hear it in Seths voice he was trying to decide if the new voice was a threat.

"I'm a friend. Listen all we want to know is if it is safe to come home to Forks. We do not want to put Nessie in any more danger. If Forks is not safe please let me know and we'll find somewhere else.." Lues voice was cut off by Seth.

"Forks is safe. Bring her to Forks we will take care of her." Seth cried.

"Is Bella or Edward there?" Lue asked.

"Listen it's a long story. I will tell you both everything. I would just prefer it if I was able to see your faces as I told you what happened. Please do not take this as Forks is not safe. Trust me if I could get them on this phone right now I would. I want to make sure that Nessie is safe. I can not do that over the phone." Seth was rambling.

Lue looked over to us. We both were both holding each other and crying. "Thank you Seth for the information" Lue commented.

"Are you going to come to Forks? When will you be here?" Seth asked. He wanted more information to report back to his alpha. A pang of guilt hit me in the chest. I was his alpha. I guess not anymore.

"Soon" Lue said as low as a whisper.

"See you soon then" Seth said. I could hear the smile in his voice. As Lue was placing the phone back on the receiver I could hear a wolf's howl.

We stayed in those places for a long time. Nessie ran out of tears and her dry sobs broke my heart. Lue sat not looking at anything in particular. Tears washed down her face.

Almost an hour later. Lue was the first one to move from the frozen state. She walked into the bathroom and I could hear the water running.

Nessie was flashing me pictures of everyone that she missed. Including smiling Jacob. This broke my heart I thought I was keeping all that from her. I held her tighter. Letting the memories of all our loved ones fill my mind. I moved us from the chair to one of the beds. She continued to flash me stories until she fell asleep in my arms. I followed her into sleep moments later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: POV Lue. **

I stood in the warm stream of the shower. Eyes burning with the assault of fresh tears. I could not help but feel jealous of Jacob and Nessie. Their pain would be over soon. Mine would begin again.

I washed my hair trying to convince myself that they would not leave me the second they get their family back… Why would they not. Honestly they should. I have only known them a little over a month. We hunt together and have fun but why in the world would they want to keep me around. I would be a reminder of the time they lost everything.

I was already an outsider. I could hear it in the voices on the phone. The way they crooned when they talked to Nessie and the hostile polite way they decided to talk to me… This was ridiculous.

I could feel the pain ripping through me. I was already losing the only family I have ever known. For what! So that they could go and have a perfect family without me.

I curled up on the bottom of the bathtub. My heart breaking into a million pieces.

**POV Seth**

I hugged Rachel quickly before heading outside. Not bothering to worry about my pants ripping as I phased. This was finally going to be a good meeting. Not one's we have been having where we decide if we need to hold a funeral for Jacob. Even though we did not know if he was alive or dead. That was how it used to be done when someone went missing after a vampire attack we would assume dead until otherwise found. If he had been gone for another week he would have stumbled in upon his own funeral. I laughed.

_That is so sick Seth. _Leah commented on my thoughts. She was too happy to be completely serious with the directions of my thoughts. _Jake will be Alpha again. _

_We do not know if Jacob is even alive yet. OR if he would even want to be alpha. _Jarred added.

_Not to mention the elephant in the room. He was fine leaving us all to be killed. I would not want him as my Alpha. _Brady added. Remembering the scene.

Edward and Bella saying goodbye to their child and Jacob. Jacob running without orders or warning. Choosing to abandon the pack in our time of need.

Seth added the pain Jacob felt. Colouring the picture in a more sympathetic light.

_Like any of us would not have done the same thing if our imprint was in trouble. _Quill added. Thinking of Claire.

Embry remembered the final thought Jacob had as the connection slipped away.

Leah, Quill, Embry, and I all had to stop their running. Howling over the joint pain of being unconnected to our Alpha.

The gathering seemed to last hours. I was laying on my stomach. Watching Paul and Jarred try to convince us that our proper Alpha should still be Sam. It was not working as well as they thought it would. I felt bad for them. Honestly I did. It was not as if any one of us where asking for their to be two packs again. Well Leah was. She had been the second in command of Jacob's pack so when he left. She was in charge. Sam was fine with it but it made Jarred loose his mind. Not only was the girly wolf in charge, but she now was the only thing stopping them from being a conclusive one against all others pack. This drove him up the wall.

I understood it. I mean none of us were fighting anymore. We worked close enough. Often cycling which pack would take what patrol. In times like this when the acting Alphas wanted we could communicate like we used to.

Sam did not like hearing that our pack wanted Jacob to be our Alpha again. We could all hear that he sided with Brady.

_His actions do not change the treaty we have with the Cullens no harm will come to Renesmee if she should choose to come back here. _Sam Thought quelling any worries that I had in the back of my mind.

_What about the other voice on the phone. The one that sounded like a child. _Paul asked remembering her voice.

I felt a tang in my chest. Leah looked over at me with a questioning gaze. _It's probably nothing. Just the thought of Nessie being protected by nothing more than another child. _I responded to her look.

_My pack will allow them on La Push land. Same rules apply to her as the other cullens she is not allowed to hunt on our land. _Sam Alpha decreed.

I could see Brady's shoulders sag. He was shocked. He wanted us to fight Jacob. I ignored his thoughts looking at Leah.

_We will also allow them on La Push land. If Nessie is unprotected we will protect her. It's the least we can do for our Alphas imprint. _Leah did not believe that Jacob was gone. I could hear it in my sisters mental voice.

Phasing back to human. I changed quickly, thankful for the stashes of clothing that we had all over the forest. Letting my thoughts be my own again. I just wanted to know that Nessie would not be hurt by either packs. I owed that much to Edward. Shaking my head I ran on two feet heading back to my house.

"Hey. Wait up!" Embry called behind me.

"Whats up Call?" I stopped running leaning against a tree.

"Your self control is getting really good. You are hiding something" Embry accused me.

"I do not know what you are talking about" I laughed.

"Oh I get it you want to have this conversation in complete privacy. You think their pack is still listening. Okay fine" Embry pulled out his phone dialing quickly "Hey we are going to meet at the main house. We need to talk off La Push land". The people on the other side of the phone sounded annoyed. He hung up the phone and marched us farther away from my house and closer to the Cullens main house.

We arrived and my sister was standing in the door her arms crossed. I passed her without looking at her. I sat on the couch. The same couch that Bella sat at when she was sick and pregnant. I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"What is this all about?" Quill asked as he entered the room.

"I do not know. Seth is apparently keeping something from us." Leah sounded tired and annoyed.

I understood why she was annoyed. This week had been hard on my sister. The pregnancy announcement was meant to be something that would cause us all to have a great joy. It had been like a dark cloud followed Leah around. I understood that she was tired of people looking at her like she was suppose to be upset about it. She honestly was not upset that Emily was pregnant. Even though for years before this she would have bet that Sam and her would be together.

"Earth to Seth" Quill hit me on the back of my head. In a brotherly way.

"Sorry. I was not paying attention" I said sincerely.

"He is keeping something from us. He was too focused on what he was giving away with the mind link with Sam's pack listening" Embry stated matter of factly.

Shit. He was paying attention.

"Jacob is not dead" I said. The wolves around me stood walking around the space the space. Each trying to process this new information.

"What do you mean Jacob is not dead." Quill's voice hitched. He had been stubborn in the beginning that Jacob was not dead. The longer the time went from the battle the more he believed that he was wrong. The more he let the other packs ideas into his head.

Two weeks after the battle we had to head to his house. Getting him cleaned up. He had gone on a drinking spree with some of Sams pack. They were celebrating the possibility of us all becoming one pack. Quill was morning the loss of his friend. Since then we have all been keeping a closer eye on him. He at least had Clair. She was the reason we were able to get him sobered up and back to fighting shape.

Embry would not allow himself to touch alcohol. His mother always had another man at the house who was a drunk. This week his mother had yelled at him for intervening in the abuse that she put herself though. Embry had gotten a beer bottle to the head. He could not phase in front of his mother. She did not know that he was a wolf. She had yelled at him that he was not allowed to step a foot back into her house unless he apologized for hitting her current abusive boyfriend. So, Embry has been sleeping at my house for the past three weeks.

Dam we needed Jake back.

"I heard him on the phone" I look at the floor as I give this information.

"He talked to you" Leah demanded

Leah has been a good second in command. She has kept us all together and actually got along with Sam enough to work out a protection rotation. We mainly took care of Forks and the Cullen lands. Some days she would be upset at Jacob. Upset at herself for not following her Alpha fast enough. She blamed herself for not being able to find them.

"I heard him. He did not talk to me" I looked at all the eyes around the room. "They had the phone on speaker. I heard him crying in the background."

Snarls ripped through every chest. I could not snarl. I had felt the need to when he heard Jacobs sobs. Now I just wanted him to come home. I wanted to hold my brother again.

"What kind of sobs? Was he in pain? Do you think they are beating him?" Leah asked.

"Who is beating him?" Quill asked upset.

"The person that we did not know the voice of. What did it sound like?" Leah demanded.

"Pained. She sounded pained" I responded "she must be young. Her voice did not sound very old."

"We will separate her from them. Protect our Alpha. If this girl is causing him pain we will protect him" Leah commanded.

"We will also protect Nessie" Quill added.

Embry and I made eye contact over the coffee table. I could read that he did not want to hastily kill any more than I did.

"What if she is not a threat?" I asked. Embry was nodding along with me.

"What if she is?" Leah and Quill said together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hunting Party

POV: Renesmee

I woke to the sun shining through the windows. We must not have closed the curtin last night. Jacobs body was soft beneath me. I cuddled closer. I have not seen him relax in far too long. His body has been tense even in sleep. I think hearing the voices of those we loved changed that. He has kept Lue and I safe and sound for over a month now. I had no doubt that he would be the right person to run with.

I stand up and walk to the window. Opening the glass so a fresh breeze blows through. The cold air makes me shiver.

I walk into the main room of our suit Lue was sprawled on the king sized bed. She hardly took up any room at all. Walking over to the bed I kissed her forehead. Her hair was wet. Weird. Maybe she got out of the shower and fell asleep again.

Grabbing a towel I go to take a shower. My long hair was getting knotted by this constant running. I will bug my aunties to help me brush it out when we get home. The long curls reached the base of my back now. I might need a haircut when I get home. I giggled to myself thinking about how that would go down. Mom and the aunties loved my long hair. I would have to make a practical argument to getting them to cut it. It's not like I want a bob or anything, I just want a little trim.

I undress and step into the shower. The warmth is wonderful. The hotels shampoo smells of vanilla and lavender. I scrub myself getting the dirt off my body. Knowing full well I will bug Jaky to go hunting before we return to Forks. I do need to drink before I go through with all the reunions and I do not want my Dad saying that Jacob was not taking care of me. He would judge Jacob if I came back and was not feed. Although I also would not mind going hunting with my parents when I get home.

After they hugged me for about a week. I miss them so much. I do not ever want to be without contact with them again. Especially not this long. At least not until I am all grown up. I dry off and get dressed quickly. Leaving my hair up in a towel, hopefully it dries soon I do not like the smell of damp hair.

Skipping into the room I quickly open my bag and pull out every item of clothing I have. It's not much. 3 tops, 2 pants, 1 shorts, and my runners. Just the necessary things to pack to survive on the run. I can not wait until Auntie Alice is in charge of my clothing again. I try on both the pants.. Ugh.. I have grown out of them. This is such a pain. I settle for the mint green shorts and the matching tank top. The tank top is only small on me if i raise my arms. So it will have to do. I toss the pants in the trash along with one other shirt.

I quickly look in the little black bag mom put on my back over a month ago. I put my parents christmas present to me. Slipping the jewelry on I feel a sense of home. If only it had a tracking device in it.. Then they would have found me by now.

I reach to the bottom of the bag and look at the letters my mother wrote Jacob and I. There is one that is labeled when you choose to go back to Forks. Wow Auntie Alice take a step back we have a new future seer in the house.

Walking back into the room Jacob is sleeping in I climb on the desk and open the letter.

To my beautiful, smart daughter Renesmee,

I am so sorry we are not yet with you. I promise we are looking high and low for you. If we have died on the field know that we are watching over you. I hope you and Jacob are having a great life. I understand wanting to go home. Please be careful. If we are not with you I would rather you not be alone with only Jacob to defend you. If the wolves have survived I trust them 100% with you. They will bring you into the fold of life in La Push. Please remember that they are not your only family. Grandpa Charlie would take you in with open arms and raise you as his own. I have asked Emily to help you. She will have all the account numbers for the money that your father and I have set aside for you. It is more than enough for you to live off for the rest of your long life. Please do not think that because your father and I are not with you right now that means we do not love and care for you. We do. That is why we did everything in our power to keep you safe.

I love you more than my life. Please be smart about going home. On the inside of this envelope is a phone number. Call it before you go home.

Love you nugger,

MOM

I wipe the tear from my eye. I added this letter to the previously opened ones envelope. Ripping the new letters envelope to reveal the number my mother wanted me to call. It did not look familiar. That being said I never actually had to dial to call anyone. When I wanted to call charlie or seth dad would just have the phone ready to go.

Walking into the bathroom I decided to use this phone. That's right our hotel is so fancy we have a phone in the bathroom! Closing the door behind me I climb up onto the counter feet dangling over the edge. Picking up the phone I put in the number and wait.

One, Two, Three rings just as I was about to give up I hear the phone pick up.

"Hello?" I hear Uncle Emmett on the other side of the phone.

"Hi!" I almost scream.

"Nessie! Is that you! How are you doing baby girl?" Uncle Emmetts booming voice comes through the phone.

"I am good. I am safe. How are you?" I ask tears rush down my cheeks.

"I am so happy to hear your voice. Your parents are going to freak when they hear I got to hear your voice first" I heard him laugh a bit at the thought.

"Mom told me to call your number. Well I did not know it was your number at the time. But she had it written in a note with instructions to call before I choose to go back home to Forks" I tell him. Leaning my back against the mirror. Uncle Emmett's voice has calmed all my worries.

"You are going back to Forks? Thats fast. Where are you right now?" Uncle Emmett sounds confused.

"A few hours away in a place called Olympia" I can feel my excitement build.

"How did you get there.. We looked there your sent was nowhere to be found. Dang I guess Jacob was the guy for the job to hide your sent" Uncle Emmett murmured almost to himself.

"Is Mom and Dad with you?" I ask hoping that he would just hand the phone over to them.

"No" Emmett's voice sounds disappointed like I am giving some tragic bad news. "See we all split up to go looking for the cutest girl in all the land. So not all of us are together looking. Last I checked none of us are even in the United States right now."

"Do you think it is safe for me to go back to Forks?" I ask him. Holding my breath.

"Of course I think it is safe. You missed the looks on the Volturi faces as they tucked their tails between their legs it was great. I was happy you were not anywhere near them though. They wavered on the decision for an entire day." Emmett informed me.

"Oh wow!" I laughed into the phone. "I will just have to ask someone to draw me a picture of it! Or ask Zephrena to show me the next time we see her."

"I love hearing your voice my darling. I will tell you what I am going to find your Aunty Rose she is somewhere in brazil then we will both be on the first flight to you. When your parents call for our weekly check ins I will tell them where you are. How does that sound?" Uncle Emmett told me.

"That sounds wonderful!" I responded hopping off the counter.

"Baby Girl before you leave please call me when you make it to Forks. We have spare cell phones in the drawer in the kitchen. Pick one for yourself and have it on you at all times until I can get to you okay?" His voice sounded like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Okay Uncle Emmett!" We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

Skipping into the main room I saw that Lue was now awake and braiding her hair into two side braids. It made her look even younger.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Lue asked.

"My Uncle Emmett, he is going to come to Forks as soon as he finds my Auntie Rose. Your going to love them!" I practically sang at her I was so happy.

I bugged her to braid my hair. She did. I wanted one braid that went down my back. This would mean less possibility of getting blood in my hair when we hunted next. That was the only thing I was not good at with hunting yet. Not getting blood in my hair. I never noticed it when it was wet. Then it dries and gets sticky which is a pain to get out.

My stomach rolled at the thought of blood. I would need some and soon. Reaching up I showed Lue that I wanted to go hunting. She agreed. "I am a bit parched. I could use some life essence to sustain myself".

This caused me to laugh. To the point that I was doubled over crying. Strong arms picked me up.

"What is so funny!" Jacob asked.

"She…. called blood" I laughed so hard I was coughing "life essence!" once the full sentence was out I was back to being doubled over laughing.

Jacob laughed too.

Once I caught my breath I filled him in on my talk with Uncle Emmett. He agreed that we should go to Forks that day and spend the night in the main house. We finished packing and checked out of the hotel. I complained that I currently only had one outfit. Jacob told me we could do some shopping if none of my clothing at the house fit.

I was going home! We were strapped into our booster seats I had my hand on Lues face showing her everything I remembered about both the main house and my cottage. I showed her my bedroom and the smell of food that would come from the kitchen when grandma was cooking. I did not stop with all the memories until Jaky pulled over onto a trail head.

"You girls ready to hunt?" Jaky asked. I needed his help unbuckling my seat the straps were not ones that liked to be undone by children. Once out of the car I started running for the trail. It was raining so no one else was parked to hike today. Not saying that I did not have to be careful about people being around well I hunted because I did. Humans are crazy and like outdoor activity in all weather. Turning off the path I dragged Lue deeper into the forest. "Hold up girls" Jaky yelled. I waited until I heard his paws hitting the earth. Then I pulled Lue deeper into the forest.

After a bear and 4 deer I was full. Yawning after the last gulp of blood from the deer. Lue had already finished. She only had room in her stomach for a bear and 3 deer. I was the winner this hunt. Rubbing my tummy I stretched.

"Jaky can you carry us back to the car?" I asked. He was currently done with the meat on all our deers. Waiting next to a large tree for us to say we are done.

He bowed down. I climbed on his back first and Lue climbed behind me. This felt right. We made it back to the car in record speed. Climbing back in the car, buckling ourselves into the car seats. Jacob came out of the woods but he was not alone.

Embry was with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I hate surprises

POV: Embry

Seth looked like a child as he told us that our Alpha was crying. I get it I mean he is the youngest in our pack by a long shot. Personally I wondered how much strength it must have taken to hold back how he was feeling from the mind link. I knew what it was like to hide things from the pack.

The walk home from the main house was not that far. I had been staying at Seth's and Leah's place for the past week. Hopefully my mom lets me access my room to grab some much needed supplies. Or better yet no one is home. THat would be the best outcome, I hate having to keep how much abuse is in my home away from the pack. They do not know the half of it.

I had to keep lots of incidents away from them. Mainly with my moms affairs. Some days it was like walking into a brothel situation. I want my mom to be happy but does she always have to pick the abusive type or the married type. She tells me her standards went down after she had me. Good guys do not want to be with a 'used' woman. I hated when she called herself that.

Turning onto my street I walk faster. If there is a car in the driveway I am out of luck for there being no one here. Just my luck a big diesel truck that I do not recognize is parked in the driveway. I pause. What asswhole is in my house. Using my wolf hearing I can hear that the tv is on and someone is drinking. Yay. Another bad apple that just wants her for her tv… and other things I would rather not think about.

I can prove that her taste in men was never good. She had me out of wedlock also with a married man. The best part though is now that all the men do not have wives or are dead she still has not told me. I know it to be true though. If it was not true I would not be a wolf. I would be normal. I would not be having to go out on patrol in an hour.

I opened the door slowly. I just had to sneak down the hall. Away from both the living room and my moms room. The only blessing of this house was that I did get a side of it to myself. Opening the door a crack I sneak down the hall. Avoiding all the spots that I know would creek. I reach my bedroom door and open it quickly close it behind me.

Standing in my room I grab a plastic bag from the floor and start packing my much needed clothing into it. My room is nothing spectacular but it was still my room. The twin mattress was on the floor kicked to one corner of the room I had not been here to make much of a mess.

My moms voice floated back to me. "Hey big man want another beer?"

That was my que to leave. Not wanting to risk the halway again I unlocked my window and climbed out. Walking directly into the forest so my mother would not see me walk in front of the house.

Sue was a great mom. I walked into the house and it smelled like freshly baked cookies. I quickly ran my bag of clothing on my mattress in Seth's room. He was a good kid. The second he saw my mom kick me out, he offered me to crash in his room with him. It was crowded at one point all of Jacob Black's pack was living in Sue Clearwaters house. She never seemed to mind. Always offering more than I could ever expect.

Looking at my phone the time had flown by. I needed to be on patrol. I was the far patroler today. What that meant was I would be the one who could go farther than just city boundaries. I could go all over washington if I wanted. It was the most freeing position during patrol but also the most risky.

Walking out of the house in a pair of shorts. Sue hands me a cookie. She knows what I am about to go an do. Sue is like the best mom ever. I finish the cookie before I enter the woods wiping the chocolate stains onto my shorts.

I phase and instantly feel Quill in my head. I see his surroundings. Clair is upset that he needs to go and run partols. He is thankful he is near patrol so he can stay near her.

I choose to run south. I want to get at least as far as the Olympic National Forest.

That's when I crossed their sent. Sweet but human muted. I knew that sent.

Following it I see the carnage. 2 bears lay dead. Drained of blood.

I put my nose to the ground. Just because I knew a little girl who smelled like this does not mean it had to be the same girl. Alice brought that other halfling up so you never know.

That's when I smelled him.

My ALPHA!

I sprinted. Ignoring the anxiety my change in mood and lack of explanation caused Quill. I was going to stay on this trail and this time I would not loose my friend.

I heard running feet and heard 3 strong heart beats. I peered through the leaves. Seeing Jacob. I ran and tackled him.

Jacob was surprised. The second we made eye contact I was back in his pack. In my head it was just him and I.

_Welcome back! _I thought to him.

_Embry How did you find us? Why are you so far out from Forks and La Push? _Jacob asked still surprised by the appearance of one of his best friends. _Let's Phase back I do not want to leave Nessie too long. Her and Lue just ran back to the car. _

We quickly phased and started walking back to where he parked the car.

"How are you doing Jake?" I asked him. I could see he was carrying himself differently. I could not tell if it was stress or if something else happened.

"I am good. It has been hard" I can hear pain in his voice. "We will have all the time to talk once we get the girls to the safety of the Cullens house".

"Oh yah. We have been using the main house as a place for the pack to meet up. Sam does not like his pack being off La Push grounds but Leah, Quill and Seth thought it would be smarter to keep the Cullen lands free of bloodsuckers too". It felt nice reporting to Jake as my Alpha again. Not that Leah was a bad Alpha or anything it was just nice talking to Jake since he was one of my best friends.

"Have a lot of things changed in La Push?" Jacob asked.

"Not a lot. Emily's pregnant. Leah kept our pack separate but cooperative with Sams. Quill is still obsessed with Claire. So I guess that is normal." I reported

"None of yall have imprinted yet? It's just Quill and I that have in our pack?" Jacob asked.

"Yah just you and Quill. Honestly I do not think imprinting is for me. It tends to be when you meet the right girl… I do not think there will ever be the right girl for me." I tell Jacob.

Jacob nodded "I get that. Seth has not imprinted? I thought the kid was going to be a natural at it."

"I hope he does soon. He deserves it." Embry comments.

We walk on the trail a little ways I see a SUV. "Dam Jake when did you become a middle class mom!" I laugh.

Jacob laughed "I guess it happened when I got two little girls to take care of."

Nessie must have saw us because she bolted out of the car like it was on fire. Running straight for me screaming "Uncle Embry!"

"Hey munchkin! I am so glad to see you!" I toss her in the air a few times making her laugh "You have grown so much. What has Jake been feeding you?" I joke with her.

"Uncle Embry I have a new friend! We met her in Peru! Her name is Lue and she is really nice!" Nessie tells me.

"Well I would love to meet your friend." I tell her she runs off to the car. "Is this the girl from the phone call?" I ask Jacob in a hushed tone.

"Yes. She spoke when both Nessie and I where unable to" I could hear Jacob becoming choked up again.

"Pull it together Jake! You are all safe now." I punched him in the arm lightly and laughed. He laughed with me punching me back.

We walked closer to the car. I could see Nessie trying to help another girl out of her carseat.

"I got it" Jacob commented. Smiling as he undid her seat belts.

"I could have died. This is not safe for children how are they suppose to get themselves out of their car seats in an emergency?" Lue looked downright annoyed I could not help but laugh.

"Lue this is my Uncle Embry!" Nessie scream yelled.

I looked at the tiny girl standing next to Jacob I smiled. She stuck out her hand and we shook. "Nice to meet you." her voice was sweet and sounded like music.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Access denied.

POV: Jacob

I could not believe that Embry just happened to find us. Normally I thought the patrols were closer to La Push. I think a lot of things might have changed since I left. I drive down the familiar roads to home.

"Jake your going to have to keep Nessie and Lue on the Cullens land" Embry says. He is sitting on the back seat beside Nessie. Nessie wanted to show him what our adventure was like so far. Lue took that as an opportunity to sneak out of her car seat and return to the front passenger's seat.

"What why?" I asked. I really wanted to see my Dad and make sure he was alright. Being that he was in a wheelchair it would be easier for me to go to him then to make him come to me.

"Well…" Embry cut off as Nessie spoke over him.

"Is the treaty still in effect?" Nessie asked. Always one step ahead of me.

"Whats the treaty?" Lue asked turing completely around on the seat so she could look back at Embry and Nessie.

"We are not allowed on their lands because we are Vampires. The wolves and the vampires fought a long time ago. How did our alliance not change the treaty?" Nessie looked at Embry.

"The alliance was only a temporary thing. Not saying that it is over yet." He added hastily. "Jake will need to go to the elders and talk to the council. To see if you are going to be allowed on our lands. Not just you of course, but what we are suppose to do when any vampire or vampire halflings cross our lands." Embry was trying his hardest to say it in a way that would not make Nessie and Lue feel like they were unwanted.

"I understand that. Full vampires are mean. Especially when they choose to not be vegetarian." Lue commented. "Nessie your family lived respecting the treaty for years. I think we can do the same, at least temporarily." She smiled at Nessie.

Nessie and Embry settled into a casual conversation about nothing in particular. Nessie seemed content hearing about the everyday life that has been happening in the packs life since we have been gone. I decided to not listen to there conversation. The pack will give me a full and unedited version of what was occurring soon enough.

"Thanks for helping Nessie with the whole treaty thing" I said to Lue "I know this must all be weird for you."

"I am scared" Lue commented. Looking over I could see her wide eyes staring out the window. I did could hear her heart beating in an irregular rhythm.

"What is there to be scared of? Embry says there has been nothing but peace here since the Volturi left." I asked her confused and concerned.

"You are going to have to leave and talk to the council" Lue said matter of factly.

"Yes. I should do that sooner than later." I did not understand what she was getting at.

"And we are not allowed to come with you…." Lue let her voice carry off. I think she was trying to keep our conversation to seem uninteresting so Nessie would not pay attention.

"Well yes… but, I would not leave you both without protection." I comment. She was quiet for a long time as I drove through the familiar winding roads. Her expression did not change from one of extreme anxiety. Finally I could not help myself. "Hey what are you thinking?"

"What if I screw up and accidentally cross the border line without noticing. You know how distracted I can get. Im scared I will make a mistake and cause a fight or... " she trailed off. I knew what she was getting at. Lue does have a tendency to get distracted. "I mean I can fight but I would not want to hurt anyone. That would just cause me more pain in the long run anyway." She was looking out her window. Obviously letting her mind think of the possibility this treaty might have on her life.

Embry leaned forward "I agree with her. I mean they are smart but, they are still children. They could easily make a mistake. What if we were running patrol and Nessie wanted to see you. She might choose to follow your sent and find you. Depending on the situation she might choose to ignore the boundary line. That would have horrible consequences right now. I mean she is your imprint so we cant touch Nessie. Mistakes do happen though." His voice trailed off.

The closer we got to La Push. The more anxiety I could feel radiating off Lue. Nessie was happily talking about how much she missed this place. Pointing out where Charlie lives and where her parents met. I could tell Lue was not listening. Neither was Embry his eyes looked as if he was studying Lue.

We drove into the forest. Lue's eyes began to widen "this is the forest of her nightmare" she whispered so low I think Embry and I were the only one who heard her.

Through our imprint bond I could feel Nessie's happiness at being home. Excitement was pumped through me. As long as my girl was happy I was excited.

I pulled over to the side of the road when I saw Leah in wolf form. I yelled out my window "meet me at the main house. Get Seth to run perimeter" I saw her nod once and dash back into the trees.

I drove a mile more to the hidden driveway that lead to the main house. Nessie was so excited she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed up to sit with Lue in the front seat. The house looked exactly the same. Eerily like they are still living here. Before I stopped the car Nessie opened the car. Pulling Lue out with her and into the house.

I could not blame her. This place felt right. This place felt like home.

Authors Note: 

Gosh you all are amazing! I am so excited every time I post a new chapter. The flood of support and questions are amazing! Please Review.

I know some days I will post more than one chapter. Do you like that or would you prefer more time between chapter updates?

Please let me know and reach out if you want to talk about the story! Honestly I am fangirling so hard over Twilight right now I have re-read all the books. Falling more in love with the characters. I am hoping that I am staying true enough to the characters. But. I am not twilights original author... duh. So please know what you think. I am trying my best to add character developments that would be a natural progression for the next stage of all the characters lives.

That being said if you want to geek out please message me! gosh I love geek out over twilight! If you have made it this far into this authors note congratulations! You are the reason I am writing this fanfiction and posting it on this amazing site. If it was just for me it would have just stayed as a file on my computer. SO, THANK YOU!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Let me come home.

Jacobs POV.

Walking into the house it was weird. Everything looked just as it did the last time I saw it except it was now sans blood suckers. That is what it was. This past month allowed the space to get rid of the sickly sweet smell that came with the Cullens and all the vampire friends they had before the battle. I actually missed the smell. It made this space feel very off.

As I entered the main room I could hear the girls upstairs. It sounded like they were going through drawers. I saw the empty pizza boxes and blankets that are now on the couches. I eyed Embry.

"There has been some points in the past month that it has been easier to meet as a pack here then in La Push. I blame that mainly on Brady and his annoying way of wanting to eavesdrop in on our conversations. With the addition that the Cullens still have all their amenities including the sports channel on that beautiful television" Embry explained.

"Sure, Sure" I looked around the space. There was signes of the pack spending time here all over the place. The kitchen was stocked with food for the first time in its life. Other than the pizza boxes this place was extremely clean for a wolf den.

A shirt came soring down from the second floor. "Jaky, if you are going to meet with the council you need to change" Nessie called from upstairs. A moment later a pair of jeans came soaring down.

"Fetch!" Lue yelled as she tossed a pair of shoes down. Embry laughed catching both the shoes during a flip.

"Do I get bonus points because I fetched with style?" Embry called up.

Lue leaned over the banister "How many bonus points would you like?".

"I think at least five. Come on I did a flip and caught both shoes!" Embry pandered.

"Fine you get five bonus points. What can you use the points to purchase?" Lue asked now sitting on the railing. Her legs dangling over the edge.

"I will let you decide" Embry said with a wink.

"Nessie catch me a gentleman just winked at me. My heart is stopping I am fainting!" Lue fell back into Nessies arms. They both collapsed on the floor of the landing laughing.

I laughed along with the girls. Embry was also on the floor laughing. The girls recovered before we did. Quickly jumping up and running into another room. Nessie yelling something about closets. I laughed a bit harder I knew that this past month had been hard on Nessie. The fact that she was finding comfort by looking at the clothing of her family made me feel hopeful.

I must have been staring at the landing. I clearly was not paying attention as Embry decided the best way to get my attention was throwing the shoes at my head. "What!" I yelled.

"You were not listening Jake. I was asking if you wanted to borrow my cell phone to call an elders meeting. So do you want it?" He finished asking as Leah burst through the backdoor.

A surprise to me she ran directly to me and gave me a big hug. Leah has never hugged me. I did not think she was capable of hugging anyone. "I am so happy that you are home" she said as she continued to hug me.

"Ugh.. it is good to be home" I hugged Leah back. I did really miss her. There was a moment after I imprinted on Nessie that I thought she would never forgive me. We had bonded over our joint misery. Her with her rejection from Sam after he imprinted with her cousin Emily and me after I was rejected from bella. When I imprinted with Nessie I could tell that she was hurt because it was like what happened with Sam was happening all over again just on a lesser scale. We had planned to be our own pack and both run off and deal with our joint misery.

She let me go after a minute. Embry had his mouth wide open and eyes bugged. Okay this was weird for him too. For a moment I was thinking that a month had really softened up Leah but I guess that was not the case.

"Auntie Leah!" Nessie screamed running down the stairs taking them two at a time. She hurled herself at Leah. Landing comfortably in her arms. Leah her rubbing her hair and back rocking her back and forth. Leah was not sure she would ever be able to have children and like what Rosilie she treated Nessie like an opportunity to interact with a child. Nessie had never mined and actually loved the attention that Leah gave her. They stood cuddling. Nessie was not letting Leah put her down. "I missed you. If we ever have to run again can you come too? Jake was so stressed the entire time" Nessie leaned closer into Leah putting her hand to her face showing her the memories of what happened.

I was so busy watching Leah I did not notice until Leah moved to sit with Nessie on the couch that Embry had moved. He was now standing at the base of the stairs talking with Lue.

"Who is that?" Lue asked in a low voice.

"That is Leah. She is second in charge of Jakes pack." Embry answered.

"Oh" I could see that Lue was becoming more anxious about meeting Leah. "Is there a lot more in the pack?" Lue finally asked Embry after a minute.

"Only two more" Embry said "Both are very nice" he added quickly. Lue flinched at the number. Embry opened his arms and Lue climbed into them. He held her. "You do not have to talk to them today. Or even look at them if you do not want to" He whispered to her.

"Okay. Are you sure. It might be rude if I do not look or talk to them." Lue picked up her head off Embry's shoulder to look at him.

"Nah I will explain it to them. You do not have to do anything you do not want to." Embry told her. They walked past me into the kitchen. "You hungry kid?" Embry asked. Lue nodded into his shoulder. He placed her down on the counter. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Embry asked quietly to her. After she nodded he asked if any of us would want one. We all said yes. "Now we have five of us here that said yes. But we are going to make twelve sandwiches. So the wolves will be full and won't think that you are a snack an eat you." Embry joked with her.

In the end they had a system. Lue would put the peanut butter on one half of the sandwich and Embry did the jelly. Once both sides where done I heard Embry ask her if she wanted to do the cutting of the flipping. Looking over I realised that the jobs where either putting the sandwiches together or cutting them in halves once they were assembled.

"Can I do the cutting?" Lue asked. Embry nodded.

Squishing all the sandwiches together. Then he grabbed a sharp knife out from the drawer and helped her cut all the sandwiches. She helped him load all but three sandwiches onto a plate. Then Embry ran them over to the coffee table. Returning to sit on the counter opposite of Lue to eat his two sandwiches.

When Nessie was finally done sharing our trip with Leah. She refused to leave Leah's lap. Choosing to eat her sandwich wrapped in Leah's arms. Not that Leah seemed to mind.

"We need to call a council meeting" I told Leah. "Embry filled me in on the tip that Nessie might not be allowed on band land."

Leah nodded and kissed the top of Nessies head "not for long though. I am sure after the meeting with the elders and Sam she will be allowed in La Push. It would only make sense she is your imprint. Just because she is such a special girl does not mean she should not get the same amount of respect that Claire gets" Leah said in between bites of her sandwich.

Lue screamed. I flipped around in my chair looking into the kitchen. Embry had covered her face in Jelly. He had peanut butter in his hair. She was scream laughing trying to hug herself close enough to Embry to get the Jelly on his face. He did not realise that she had sunk her hand into the open Jelly container behind him.

"Okay Truse!" Lue called.

"No. If you can not finish it then you should not start it" Embry commented.

"I would agree to the truse if I were you Embry." I called from the living room. Looking over Nessie was laughing. She knew where this was going. Leah looked like she was in shock. Maybe she did not realize Lue was here. I mean I assumed she did because I thought she saw her in the car.

"No way Jake! That is how you get children that do not understand how to pick their fights wisely" Embry called back. Still not realizing she had her hand covered in Jelly.

"Fine. Your funeral." I called back. Settling in to watch.

Embry continued to smother jelly on Lues face. Smearing the now drying jelly around. Lue wiggled so that Embry had to turn around to hold her in his arms. Looking at me she let out a laugh and smeared the jelly on the back of Embry's neck and top of his back. I jumped up. Sealing both the peanut butter and jelly containers. Laughing as they both looked at me with the same expression of confusion.

They complained at the same time talking over each other.

"Jake I almost won!" Embry and Lue complained in unison. They looked at eachother and broke into laughter.

I heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps walk into the house. From the smell I knew instantly that it was Quill and Seth.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up" I laughed.

Embry moved Lue into a fireman's hold over his shoulder. She laughed half heartedly fighting him as he started walking towards the stairs.

"Woah what happened to you!" Quill exclaimed when he saw Embry.

"Peanut butter and Jelly fight. Just going to get cleaned up" Embry said running up the stairs.

"I have not seen Embry that happy in a very long time" Quill told me when the two of them where out of sight. Once we heard the water running upstairs Quill looked at Leah and I "did he imprint on her?".

My eyes went wide "I do not think so. I guess we would not know if he did or not unless he told us. He did not mention it."

Nessie climbed off Leah's lap running over to Quill "where is Claire! I want to see her!" she yelled at him climbing up his leg.

"Sorry Ness. Claire is with her mom. I promise you will see her soon." Quill hugged Nessie "Are you not excited to see me?" Quill tried feigning being upset. We could all see that he was just happy that Nessie wanted to hang out with Claire.

"Uncle Seth!" Nessie called. Reaching for him.

Seth had to shake his head. He had been looking upstairs since Embry had walked up there with Lue. He walked over to Nessie picking her up out of Quills arms. "Hey baby girl I missed you. Did Jake do a good job taking care of you or do I have to teach him a lesson?" Seth asked her, going right back into his joking mood.

"My Jacob did amazing." Nessie sang. Jumping down from Seth and running over to me. Climbing into my arms to cuddle. "Hey Jaky you did amazing! You even let me and Lue hunt bears!" Her eyes sparkled as she touched my cheek showing me the memory of her attacking the bear all by herself. Or so it seemed from her perspective. What she did not notice in that memory was that both Lue and I we are ready to jump in if her attack went the wrong way.

A crash sounded from upstairs. Followed by the sound of squabbling. Embry ran out of the bathroom and to the landing. "Okay. Okay you win!" Embry choked out through laughter. "Jake. you are so smart recruiting this girl to join our pack. She is relentless. Any enemy we face we will conquer" He laughed. I could hear Lue yawn. "Tired after the hard fought victory". Lue laughed and curled herself back up into Embry's arms. Closing her eyes. Embry carried the now sleeping Lue down the stairs.

"Quill, Seth this is Lue. I realise she is completely asleep and the introduction is being done by me and not by her but you get what you get when you are late to the party" Embry jokes.

I looked at Nessie ready to tell her a joke. She had also fallen asleep on my chest. I laughed reaching for a blanket covering Nessie. I kissed the top of her head. "Looks like all they needed was a little bit of human food to get them to fall asleep" I laughed.

Quill sat on the same couch as Leah. Embry walked over to the couch opposite them keeping Lue tucked onto his chest. Seth grabbed the blanket from Leah's couch and covered both Lue and Embry. Sitting next to them.

"Okay. I would like to go see my dad. I also want to get permission to take both Ness and Lue on to La Push. Not everyday. It would just be nice to have the option to bring them with me when I am going home. Then I would not have to rely on you guys to watch them. That would get old fast. Not to mention I do not expect you guys to patrol and babysit" I told them.

"We definitely need to talk to the elders and see if they will allow them on the land" Leah said "not saying that I would not be up to hanging out with the girls for a day. I just want La Push to be an option. If something happened and we needed to hide them them I would feel better hiding them in La Push. Then here in the one house we have access too."

Quill nodded "not to mention when Claire learns Nessie is back she is going to demand a beach play date".

"If the elders wont let Lue in La Push because she is not an imprint that is fine. I would be totally cool hanging out with her here when you take Nessie to visit your dad" Embry said.

"Same here" Seth commented. Leah's eyes looked hard at her brother and Embry. I knew exactly what she was trying to figure out. Had either one of them imprinted on Lue without telling us. I knew that we would all know if they imprinted when we went into wolf mode but I kinda thought they would just tell us.

"Okay let us call this meeting" Leah pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. "You call your dad first let him know you are alive and home" Leah told me. Reaching her arms out to take Nessie from me. I cuddled her closer for a moment and kissed the top of her head before letting Leah pick her up. She cuddled the sleeping Nessie and walked over to Seth handing her off to him. "Would you boys be okay looking after the girls during the meeting?" Leah asked them.

"Yah of course" Seth answered

"Sure" Embry said.

"Just because we might be able to sway the council our way if Jake, Quill and I are there" She commented matter of factly.

I dialed my father's number. It was only late afternoon he should still be home. Waiting for the ringing to stop and my father to pick up his phone. I decided to think though Leah's plan.

We all knew the real reason Leah wanted Quill and I to go with her. There was three members of the core council. Leah would go because her mom Sue was one of the three. Quill would go because his grandfather also called old Quill was the second member. That leaves me going because my father Billy was the final member of the core council. Seth being Leah's brother was also Sue's son could come to sway his mom but Leah had a few more years persuading Sue to do what she wanted. Not to mention Nessie loved Seth and would probably love to spend some extra time with him. Embry was the only one of our pack that might not have a direct line to the council. I say might because no one knows how he is even a wolf. His mother had him out of wedlock and the wolf gene does not run in her side of the family. Meaning whomever his dad is gave him the wolf gene so he might also have ties but nothing is confirmed.

On the third ring my father's voice came through the phone saving me from that uncomfortable thought. "Hello" He said.

"Hi dad"

"Jake is that really you son. Where are you?" I could hear the happiness in my father's voice.

"I am actually not that far away. I am at the Cullens house right now."

"What why? You did not want to come and see your old man?"

"No! I do. I was planning on coming straight to your house. But.." My voice trailed off.

"But what?" my dad sounded confused

"But. I was informed that the treaty is back in order. I did not want to leave Nessie alone." I answered truthfully.

"Oh yes. I forgot. Come over for dinner Jake. Ask you pack to look after her for a little while I will call a council meeting. How about you come around 5. That will give old Quill and Sue time to get over here" He sounded determined.

"Okay dad. I will see you soon." I felt the emotion come into my voice. I did not realise I missed my dad this much.

"Love you Jake. See you soon"

"Love you too dad. See you soon"

We hung up the phone.

"Well leave it to my dad to get the council together for us." I told the pack

"I still want Quill and I to come with you. Add a little bit of pressure" Leah said.

"What do you mean pressure" Seth asked. Nessie had curled herself so she was laying across his chest.

"I mean that just because Sams pack has more members does not mean they have more power. We have all the direct descendants of the original pack in our pack. Sams pack has numbers now but it does not have that history." Leah said. It sounded like she had been thinking about this for a very long time. This is why she is my second in command. I do not think I would have came up with that, if I did not as fast.

"Well we have a little bit of time before the council meeting" I stood up from my chair. Walking over to the clothing the girls had thrown at me earlier. I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly.

Walking down the hall I came across Edwards old room. It had a huge bed that he put in here for Bella when she was human. I quickly pulled back the covers and removed the decorative pillows. I returned downstairs to see the girls where still sleeping. I could tell Nessie was out because she was lightly snoring. Lue on the other hand I was not so sure.

"Did she have a full body twitch yet?" I asked Embry.

"Yah. She did when you went to change. Who's cloths are you wearing anyway?" Embry answered.

"I think Emmetts". I was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans with runners. Nothing too fancy. "Okay. That means both the girls are fully asleep. Lets bring them upstairs and tuck them into Edward and Bella's bed upstairs." I lead the way walking in front of both the body's.

Quill laughed "It looks like a funeral procession".

Leah followed behind. I think she did not want to take her eyes off of Nessie just as much as I did not. When we walked into the room I signaled to Embry to tuck Lue in on the other side of the bed. The side that is farther from the door. Seth understood and laid Nessie down on the side of the bed that we were standing on. Leah went to pull the blankets up but, I signaled to her to stop. "Wait for them to adjust" I whisper. Like on que Nessie moves to the middle of the bed reaching and pulling Lue to her side. They cuddled close together hugging each other in their sleep. "Okay moma wolf you can tuck them in now."

Leah reached over and pulled the blankets over both girls. Leaning over and kissing both their foreheads. "We need to go" She whispered to me before walking out of the room.

I leaned over and kissed both the girls. "You are safe" I whispered to both of them as I kissed them.

I looked at Embry and Seth. Embry was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Seth was lounging on the chase lounge that was near the entrance.

"Go have fun at the meeting. We will be here watching them sleep until either they wake up or you come back." Seth told me

"Thanks Guys" I told both of them "Leah has her cell phone on her. Please call if they need or want anything". I made them promise before leaving them.

Embry even did the scouts honor.

I walked down the stairs to see Quill and Leah getting ready to leave. We walked in silence climbing into the SUV. Quill sitting in the back between the car seats.

"Nice dad van Jake" He poked fun at me. I laughed knowing that he had a car seat for Claire in his car too. "I have a crazy question to ask" Quill said leaning forward so that he almost was between Leah and I.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Did they imprint?" Quill asked.

"Did who imprint" I asked. Seriously confused.

"Obviously he is talking about Embry and Lue" Leah told me

"No" Quill said "I am asking if Seth and Lue imprinted".

The three of us drove a short way in silence. None of us knowing the answer. All of us thinking of the possibilities.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Meeting.

POV: Jacob

As we drove into La Push we were flanked by Sam's pack of wolves. I rolled my eyes. Really you think we are a danger to you? I tried to ignore it. Ignore the feeling that bubbled up in my chest that said I was not welcome here anymore. That I was an outsider to La Push and not to be trusted. I ignored the wolves running beside our car.

"Do they do this when you guys come into town?" I asked Leah and Quill.

"No not us" Quill let his voice trail off.

"They do it to Seth though." Leah growled.

I tried to wrap my head around that. Why would they be Seth has never done anything that would make me mistrust him.

"It's honestly just because Seth offered to go find you guys with Edward. Well that and the fact that Brady is an eavesdropper" Quill tried to explain. "He has a tendency to hear our most compromising conversations."

Turning onto my dads driveway it did not feel like I was coming home. I felt a sense that this was no longer my home. Quickly I shook my head to get rid of the thought. Parking the SUV I took a deep breath preparing for whatever is going to happen at this meeting.

The front door flung open and my sister Rachel was standing on the porch. She only stopped long enough to see where I was. I climbed out of the car and she flung herself into my arms.

Tears where in her eyes "I am so happy that you are okay! I was so worried" She whispered into my ear. I put her back on the ground and she punched me in the side. "That is what you get for not calling and letting us know you were safe sooner!" Jumping back up into my arms she hugged me again.

I laughed spinning her around "sorry I did not call you mom" I whispered in her ear.

She laughed hugging tighter.

I walked holding my sister in my arms up to the house. I placed her bare feet on the porch. She unwrapped herself from me running into the house. She jumped into Pauls arms. "Paul he is home! He is actually safe and home!" Rachel hugged herself to him.

He laughed "See Rach this is just proof you need to listen to me. Because I am always right." He kissed her then let her feet go back on the ground.

I walked in the house and saw the council arranged around the small kitchen table. My father was at the head of the table. Walking over and hugged my father.

"Welcome home my son" My dad hugged me back.

I went around the table. Shook Old Quills hand. "Welcome home chief" Old Quill said. I flinched. I never agreed to be chief. Even though the Alpha is normally also the Chief of the tribe.

Sue stood up and hugged me. "I have sure missed you kid. Glad you were able to find your way back to us".

Rachel ran back from her room. With her Jacket on. I looked at her confused.

"Sam is coming here for the council meeting so I am going to keep Emily company. Come on Paul." She hugged me once more before walking out the door.

"I am assuming you both would like to stay with your Alpha for the meeting" Billy said looking at Leah and Quill. They both nodded. "Go grab chairs from the shed for you to sit on. I only have enough for the council and the Alphas out right now."

They ran for the chairs. Just as Sam walked in the front door.

"Hello Sam" Billy said.

I got up from my chair to shake Sam's hand. He ignored my outstretched hand and pulled me into a hug. "I have missed you Jacob" Sam said.

I hugged him back "I have missed you too Sam".

We sat in the two chairs that had been arranged across from the council members. Quill walked back into the house and placed his chair next to Sam. Leah walked in and parked her chair beside me.

"Okay let us start this council meeting" Billy said. "We are here today to discuss the possibility of changing our treaty with the vampires. Specifically the Cullens and there daughter Renesmee." Dad looked over at me "is there anything else I need to add to this meeting?"

"Well I did bring another half vampire home with me" I said.

"You and Renesmee had a baby!" Sue exclaimed.

"What No! We made a friend on the road. She is also a vegetarian Half vampire. Renesmee is still a child. So not old enough to even think that way Sue." I told Sue in shock.

"So she is not a Cullen this new half vampire?" Old Quill asked.

"No" I responded.

"I am willing to offer the Cullens full access. As well as any vampire that has imprinted on one of our wolf sons" I could feel Leah flinch at the use of the gendering of wolves. Old Quill continued "I think that is generous enough for now".

"We can always talk to the Cullens when they return but it does not make sense to negotiate them coming on our land without them being here." Sue said.

"So Nessie can come into La Push but Lue can not?" I asked.

"Son we are not saying that we do not trust Lue. We just do not know her and so we do not feel comfortable with her being here." Old Quill said.

"That sounds like you do not trust her." Quill commented.

"Hey. At least Nessie is allowed to come to La Push" Leah sounded positive with this outcome.

"Just checking for my own sake. If Lue where to imprint on someone then she would be allowed to come to La Push?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Billy said. "Okay so that is all cleared up. Let's eat spaghetti"

We all dished up food and ate talking about what was going on on the reservation. Billy joked with Sue about driving to Forks often. Apparently the women of the other pack have started having a girls night where they go out and complain about the people they are imprinted to. This made Quill laugh. Claire was still to young to understand what imprinting even was, let alone that it happened to her. I thought about one day Claire and Nessie would have a night like that.

The night went faster than I was expecting. After our second helping of spaghetti I decided I needed to head back to the house. It was hard being away from your imprint. Harder for me because I had not been away from her for the last month. The longest I had been apart was the grocery trips I would do when she feel asleep. Nessie hated the idea of eating human food. Which did not help the fact that grocery stores assaulted her with all the smells of food she did not like.

I hugged my Father and Sue shook hands with Old Quill. Sam left with us.

"Jake I would like to have a sit down meeting between the packs to talk about the new agreement. Would you be available tomorrow? We can come to the Cullens place if you all do not want to leave Lue." Sam asked

"Yah sounds good Sam" I said. We parted ways I climbed back into the SUV.

Leah and Quill had been silent since saying goodbye. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Your not upset?" Quill asked.

"No. Why would I be?" I responded

"Ummm. Well they basically just told you that Lue is not allowed on our land because she does not have a man to vouch for her" Leah said fuming

"Holy shit you're right!" I could feel my mouth going slack "I did not think of it that way. I will bring it up with Sam when he comes by tomorrow." I was now frustrated with that meeting. Why could they not have just said we need to meet the girl frist to decide. No insteads she needs to imprint to go to La Push.

"Well let's just hope that one of the boys from our pack imprint on her" Quill said.

"What are you saying!" I yelled "She can be an independent woman for as long as she wants. She does not need a man!"

"Ugh Quill your such a guy. Lue should have just the same rights as any single girl regardless of race" Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay. I am just saying that she would be allowed in La Push if she imprinted. It would be similar" Quill said sounding defensive

"Not the point" Leah and I said at the same time.

I turned onto the highway to ready to be home and see my girls again.


	18. Chapter 18

POV: Seth

This room was a hard one to enter let alone stay hours in to make sure the girls did not need anything. Edwards sent was stronger in this room than it was in the rest of the house. I missed my friend dearly. I offered to go with him to find Ness and Jake. He almost considered it. Until my mom put her foot down. She had a right to want to keep me at La Push. I just do not think she understood how important it would be for us to get Jake and Nessie back.

When I first became a wolf life was chaotic. We ran patrols and never had free time to ourselves, all because Sam thought our vegetarian neighbors where a big threat. Of course there was that entire thing with Victoria mixed in too. I mean I could understand Sams perspective when it came to Victoria. That a non-vegetarian vampire needed to be destroyed. I just do not see how the treaty is still in effect! Why would we be stopping vampires that can control their thirst? That will not do or intend for any harm to the people around them. I get that we should still destroy vampires that hunt humans.

Maybe I have gone too soft. That's what Brady said to me the last time we all had group thought in our wolf forms. He said my opinion was not to be trusted because I saw vegetarian vampires on the same level of the people in La Push. I had corrected him by showing him that I did put vegetarian vampires on the same level as everyone in La Push… except him who was under rats.

That confrontation had gotten me a one way ticket to a lecture. Leah had confronted me that evening at our moms house.

"Seth. you need to control what you think. They know you are sympathetic to the Cullens." She took a deep breath "I can not even make that spectrum of your sympathy that small anymore can I?"

"I do not see how defining who I am sympathetic of will change the situation." I glared at her. Happy that my mom was spending the day at billy's house. The last thing I want is her to finally understand how conflicted I was with this wolf job.

"Its not. Listen I want Jake and Ness to come back just as much as you do. But when they do you need to be ready to give a rational argument to the council on why Ness should be trusted. Right not non of Sams pack are going to fully believe your opinion is not not biased or based on the fact that you and Edward are best friends." I could understand where she was coming from. Still though I did not understand why we were holding onto the ideals of people that lived almost over 100 years ago. Leah was acting so high and mighty but you know what she also could not do if we lived back then, Vote. She would have no say. Let alone be allowed to be a wolf. If we still had the same views as we did back then she probably would have been exiled because being a wolf was considered a man's job. "So when Jake and Ness come back, I need you to agree to stay out of the meeting to change the treaty." Leah said.

This brought me up short. Should I not be there? I am the most passionate about how wrong the treaty actually is. Should I not also prove myself to the council? It is not like the fact that I am friends with a full vampire would change anything… or would it? Would the fact that I am friends with Edward cullen a vampire who is currently running around the world looking for our Alpha and his daughter change the outcome of the meeting? If it might. Could I risk going to the meeting.

"Please Seth. I do not want Jake to be exiled because they think we are trying to give all vampires free pass" Leah begged.

"Yeah. Okay. When the meeting happens I will stay back with Nessie" I stated in a flat voice.

I still did not think that agreeing to not be in the meeting a month ago would equil me in Edward's room now. At least I knew it was going to be a happy ending. I mean Nessie and Jake are back. So now Edward just needs to come home and bang we will all live happily ever after. I laughed at myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Embry asked. He was still sitting in the same chair in the corner.

"Just thinking about how different life is right now then it was even yesterday" I said.

"You could say that again" Embry said looking like he was remembering something disturbing. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. I knew he decided to go back to his moms house. That was not always the best decision for him. A few times he let things slip when we were on patrol together. Every time he begged me to not tell the rest of the pack. I have not ever had a verbal or mental slip of his stories. In the past week I could feel him opening up more to me when we were the only ones patrolling together.

"What do you think?" Embry asked. Shit. I was not paying attention in the slightest.

"Sorry, I zonned. What do I think about what?" I asked him. Looking apologetic.

Embry laughed "that is fine. I was asking what you thought about the fact that Jake went from having no children to having two girls in the past year."

"Well Edward and Bella will come back and raise Renesmee" I said in my most confident tone.

"True" Embry leaned forward thinking hard. "Then what will happen to Lue?"

"Well I am sure the Cullen's would take her in. She is a vegetarian." I let my voice trail off. I realized I actually did not know what would happen if they came home from the meeting and said that Lue was not allowed on La Push land. What if the Cullens came home and did not want the responsibility of another child. They did not expect Nessie but they were connected to her through genetics. As much as I want to think that the Cullens are better than that I actually can not know until they show up.

"If they do not want her. I will raise her." Embry said so silently.

"Why?" I asked. Not to be rude but he has no connection with her. They just met today. Unless he imprinted on her.

"Because I know what it feels like to be unwanted. I never want her to feel that way." Embry looked at Lue his eyes where full of his own pain.

"Well if it came to that I would help you raise her as well. I do not mind vampires. Though I have not actually talked to her so she could be the one vampire that I actually can not stand." I Laughed "you never know."

A few hours pass before we see headlights coming up the drive. Yes! They are back. We will finally be able to find out if Nessie and Lue are going to be welcomed into La Push or not. I have been agonising about it for the past hour.

The change of light into the room caused Lue to stir. She began talking in her sleep "No. you will not catch me. I know how to run. How to hide. I know what your secrets are. Let go of me. Give me a chance." Both Embry and I both leaned closer. "Please do not leave me here. It's dark and the voices…." She let out a whimper. My heart broke into a million pieces. I wanted to hold her but I did not want to scare her more. "Stop hitting me. I didn't do it. Stop hitting me. I know you are going to kill me. Just do it."

I could hear Jake running up the stairs. He slammed open the door rushing to Lues side of the bed. "How long has she been talking like this?" He asked.

"About a minute" Embry said.

I tried to respond but my mouth was dry and my heart felt like it was in my throat.

"I will not kill him. Starve me all you want." Lue said.

Jake picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Walking out of the room with her. "Quill can you watch Nessie please?" Jake asked. Quill rushed into the room without responding. Jake ran outside with Lue. Holding the girl as she screamed.

"What is happening?" Leah asked.

"She is having a bad dream." Embry told her.

Jake was now sitting on the grass in the backyard. Cradling Lue to his chest. "Wake up baby girl. Open those eyes. You are safe." Jacob was using his best comforting voice. Lue whimpered into his shoulder. "That is it honey. Open those eyes for me."

Lues body broke into sobs. "They are hunting me. I need to run. I need to flee. It is not safe here. They are going to kill me. They will drain me. Mom please do not bite me. Dad whipped me so the blood would form a trail I need to stop the bleeding I need to stop the bleeding. I need to run. Nowhere is safe. Nowhere is home."

Tears stained my face. I could feel her pain. I could feel her angwish. I could feel that this girl was now in a place in her heart that she could not escape from.

"Nessie no. You can not go outside. Lue is having a bad dream." I could hear Quill upstairs trying to keep Nessie contained.

"She is stuck in her memories I need to give her one of mine." Nessie screamed at Quill.

Jake was humming a Quillute lullaby one that we all knew as children. I was frozen in place. The pain that I could feel in my heart was too much. How could one child feel this much pain. Embry stepped forward. Putting his hand on her back letting as if lending her strength.

"I ran. I have a family again. I have a family for now. More family is coming. When will they have enough family and choose they do not want me as family. I am broken. I am beaten. I have no reason for them to want me" Lue was crying full sobs now.

I heard a loud crash from inside the house. I could not bring myself to look anywhere other than the small girl in Jacobs arms. So I did not see how Nessie must have gotten past Quill. She ran straight to Lue. Placing her hand on the other girls cheek. Putting new memories in Lues head. "Wake up my sister" Nessie said. Like a light coming on Lue opened her eyes. They where red from crying. Her cheeks were swollen. Lue's breathing was still that of a sob.

I did not notice any of this. All at once I felt my world shift. Every string that held me to the earth let go. I felt like I was floating. Free to do whatever I wanted. Looking into Lues eyes I knew there was only one thing I would ever want. I felt the pull ever since I was in the same house as her. Felt the pang of annoyance and jealousy when she was asleep in Embry's arms. The desire to hold her. To memorise her sent. To be and do whatever she wanted me to be and whatever she wanted me to do. The desire to be hers. I felt every string holding me to this earth braid together. Cutting away from my family, friends, activities, and everything that made me who I was. Cementing me here. Tying me with cable like strength to the only thing I needed to survive. Lues eyes were full of tears the first time I looked into them. I will be the one wiping away every tear from this moment forward. I will never stand by and hear her cry out again. From this moment no matter what I will put her happiness first.

I fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face.

Lue crawled out of Jacobs arms and ran into mine. I crushed my arms around her. Holding her together. If I could squeeze her tight enough all the broken pieces of her would fuse back together. We melted together. Holding each other. For the first time both of us had a place to call home.


	19. Chapter 19

POV: Jacob

Lue clung to Seth's chest. He pulled her closer. Grasping her with his arms pulling her inches closer to his body until there was no space left between them. Seth's body rocked with tears. We all sat on the grass no one moving.

Nessie was the first to change her position. She climbed into my lap. Showing me Seth and Lue. I knew what she wanted. I rapped my arms around her and she cuddled closer.

Leah was the first to leave the yard. I could hear her curling up on the couch. Moments later her breathing leveled out and she was asleep.

Quill stood up. Walking after Leah claiming the other couch. He was soon asleep as well. A steady snore escaping his sleeping form.

Nessie reached her hand up to my cheek. Showing me she wanted to go to bed. Standing up slowly I carried my tired girl past Seth and Lue. Ruffling Seth's hair as I passed them. He smiled not moving to look up at me. Passing Embry I saw that his eyes never left Lue and Seth. His mouth was formed into a huge smile. I walked Nessie up into bed crawling in with her.

Nessie put her hand on my face. Showing me her laying on top of me.

I gently pulled her on top of my chest. I felt her relax, her head resting on my heart. I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her head. Wrapping my arms around her. Securing her to me. I started drifting off.

"Jaky" I could hear sadness in her tired voice. I was instantly awake.

"Yes baby girl?" I sat up pulling her up with me. I tried to pull her off my chest but she refused to let go. "Nessie baby let me see your face please." Slowly she loosened her fingers from my shirt. Allowing me to pull her just far enough away for me to see her face in the darkness. I could see her pout. I have not seen that in a while. The last time I remember seeing her pout was when she was trying to convince her parents that she did not need food to survive. So over two months ago. "Why the pout baby?"

"Seth is going to become Lues best friend…." she took a big breath and cried "I was Lues best friend…. So, now I lost my best friend" a sob escaped her lips.

"Shhh.. That is not what this means." I hugged her tight. Pulling her back only far enough so I could see her face. "Baby girl. Lue can still be your best friend. No one is taking that role from you." I told her

"She will not be my best friend. She will be Seth's best friend" she whined at me.

I needed to change tactics "Okay. Who is your best friend?" I asked.

Nessie sighed "You and Lue… I used to be best friends with Seth but now he took Lue so we can not be best friends."

"What if instead of best friends we all become something better than best friends?" I ask.

"Like what?" She cries.

"Like what if we choose to be family. Then we can be best friends with everyone."

Nessie wiped her eyes on my borrowed shirt. "Do you think that would work?" She asked

"I think so. How about we dont worry about it tonight. We can ask everyone tomorrow. What do you think?" I ask

"I think you are the smartest person ever my jaky!" she hugged me close. "Can you make me a promise?"

"Anything".

"Can you promise that I will always be your most special best friend?"

I laughed this girl was the sweetest girl I have ever met. "Yes baby girl you will always be my number one. No matter what."

I move us back down on the bed she refused to leave my chest. Within moments my baby girl was sleeping soundly on my chest. I held her close and closed my eyes. Everything was safe and right with the world I let myself relax. I felt more relaxed than I have ever felt since Nessie was born. Knowing were safe with my pack here to protect us.

POV: Embry.

Everyone else except Seth, Lue and myself had gone inside and where now sleeping. I could not believe it. Lue imprinted with Seth. I was so happy about this. Walking inside I quickly gathered blankets and pillows. Laying the biggest and thickest blanket on the grass. Putting the pillows on the blanket. Dumping the rest of the blankets on top of the bottom blanket. Folding them back to give us all easy access.

I walked over to Seth. Lue had fallen asleep in his arms. He handed her to me, taking the opportunity to stand and stretch. Luckily for us it had not rained in a few days. Leaving the grass nice and dry. Seth crawled into the makeshift bed. I handed Lue back to him climbing in on the other side. He placed her between us.

"Can you believe it?" Seth asked. His voice was alight with joy.

"I can. I actually thought you would imprint on her the second I met her. I continually stared at her because I was certain you were going to fall in love with her. She is so special" I whispered to him.

"Yes. She deserves to feel safe and loved. No one deserves it more." Seth was running his fingers through her hair. In this dim lighting it looked as black as both of ours.

"I agree" I told him.

"Will you help me?" Seth asked his voice sounded timid. What did he think that I would say no.

"Of course" I told him. "I will be there for both of you. No matter what."

"Thank you Embry" Seth said mid yawn.

I was almost asleep when I heard Seth say "You know I would do the same for you. No matter what anyone said about who your going to imprint with right?"

"Yes I do. Thank you Seth." I ruffled up his hair "lets try to get some sleep".

We both found sleep super fast. Lue would roll from cuddling one of us to the other all night. I only woke up once when I felt Seth come back into the bed.

"Sorry to wake you. I just wanted a glass of water" Seth whispered.

Lue cuddled into me and we both fell back asleep in record time.

I woke up to the sun penetrating the yard with rays of light. Lue was laying across both Seth and I. Her head on Seth's chest her legs on mine. I slowly moved her completely onto Seth's body. She stayed sleeping but Seth did not.

Sleepily Seth looked up at me. "Good morning" he said. His voice laced with sleep.

"Good morning. I'm going to make myself a cup of coffee. Would you like one?" I asked. He nodded.

Walking into the house I saw that both Leah and Quill are still sleeping on the couch. I quietly moved into the kitchen starting the coffee machine. Thank gosh the Cullens had enough parties to supply this house with appliances.

This was not the first time I have made Seth coffee. So I knew how he liked it. With cream and way too much sugar to actually taste like coffee. It was gross. I made sure to get us very different mugs so that I would not accidently get a sip of straight sugar. I prefered milk with just a little bit of sugar. Just enough to take the bitter out.

I heard Quill stirring on the couch. Grabbing a travel mug I made him a coffee as well. He would want to go see Claire this morning before she was dropped off at preschool. He took his coffee with no milk and lots of sugar. I delivered him the coffee placing it on the coffee table.

Ruffling his hair "You have a coffee mug on the counter. So you can have coffee as you drop Claire off at daycare"

He mumbled thanks as he got up and started walking to his car with the coffee. I heard it start up and drive away on the gravel driveway.

Taking both Seth's and my coffee's I walked back outside. Placing them both in the grass at the foot of the makeshift bed. Seth had moved Lue so that she was laying in the middle of the bed covered in blankets.

I sat cross legged on the blankets. Enjoying the sun rise as I drank my morning coffee.

In between sips Seth would adjust Lue's blankets trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

A few minutes later Jake and Leah walked outside. Jake was holding a sleeping Renesmee and Leah two cups of steaming coffee. I moved the blanket back and Nessie curled into Lue the second she felt her.

Jake and Leah joined us on the blanket. We all sat and enjoyed the slow morning. Completely relaxed. We stayed like that long enough for Quill to come back from dropping Claire off at daycare. He joined us on the blanket.

Sitting there I thought I could get used to this. Relaxing mornings not just as a pack but, as a family.

Authors Note:

New Poll is now live! Go to my profile to vote. This vote will effect the coming chapters!


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note. I have been having a lot of people message me about not being able to access the poll that is up on my profile. So, what I will do is put the question here. Then you can simply tell me your answer in the form of a review. The votes will effect how the story changes. So. I will need at least 5 Votes to write the next chapter!

**Do you want the Cullen's to finally come home?**

A) Yes - I want them to come home!

B) No - I want to read more of the Pack raising Nessie and Lue without actual adults.

Thank you all for being such amazing readers and reviewers. Please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 20. Please Review.

POV: Jacob

Once we had all finished our coffee Embry offred to stay with the girls so someone who would not burn breakfast could make some.

Seth kissed Lue on the forehead and hopped up to go make breakfast. Leah followed slowly after. "He will put too much salt on the eggs" she said.

Quill followed "gotta make sure the two of them actually cook us breakfast. So I will go supervise".

I lounged on the blanket. This was an ideal morning. I leaned over playing with Nessies hair.

"This is the best way to spend the morning" Embry said.

"It sure is" I confirmed.

I could hear joking in the kitchen followed by an outpour of laughter.

"You both slept out here last night?" I asked

"Yeah. I did not want to leave just in case Lue had another nightmare" Embry said.

I nodded. We watched the birds flying overhead.

"We have a meeting with Sams pack later today" I informed Embry. I had just remembered that I had not informed either Seth or Embry last night. Well with Lue having a nightmare It would have been awkward to bring it up.

Embry's eyebrows creased together "what does he want to meet about?"

"I think he just wants to talk about sharing patrols and letting his pack smell Nessie and Lue so they do not start hunting if they smell them in the woods" I shivered thinking about the other pack hunting either of the girls.

"That sounds fair" Embry's voice sounded far away. I could tell he was visioning what it would be like to experience fighting the other pack. Knowing that he would do it for the girls our pack has imprinted on.

Lue started waking up. Rubbing her eyes. She untangled herself from Nessie without waking her. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Good morning Jake" She said

"Good morning Lue" I told her as we hugged.

She then walked over to Embry. Climbing onto his lap. "Morning Embry" she said.

"Morning sweetheart" He kissed the top of her head. Cuddling her closer to him.

"Do we have any coffee Jake?" She asked.

Embry's tightened around her. His eyes bugging at me. "You drink coffee?" Embry asked her.

She just nodded mid yawn.

"She takes her coffee the same way Seth does. With so much sugar you can hardly taste the coffee." Jake said.

"Does Nessie drink coffee too?" Embry asked.

"Nope. She said it does not taste good" Lue answered "but I think she just does not like it because she does not actually want to be awake in the morning".

Nessie stretched. Taking a big breath. Lue ran over to her and picked her up. "Good morning Ness!" Lue enthusiastically said. Both Embry and I burst into laughter. Lue was only a little bit taller than Ness. So, Lue had to arch her back to make sure that Nessies feet would not touch the ground. Nessie did not try to fight it. She stayed in her rag doll state and waited for the twisting hug to be over.

"Not morning person" Nessie said when she finally had enough of the hug, squirming out of Lue's arms. Coming to rest on my lap.

Lue skipped back to Embry. Tackling him with a bear hug. He fell over onto his back and play wrestled with her. Both of them rolling until Lue's back touched the grass and she cried out in shock of the cold. Embry landed on his back Lue on top of him. Both laughing. "I have defeated the magical shifting man!" Lue proclaimed.

Nessie blinked slowly eyebrows together. She touched her hand to my cheek and showed me her confusion. Confusion over how someone could wake up and just start going. Then she showed me her lounging in my arms and how happy she was that we were not rolling around on the grass. Like animals she added. This tipped my amusement over the edge and I broke out into a fit of laughter.

Seth poked his head out the door "breakfast is ready" he called. Lue made eye contact with him and her face broke out in a smile that was only matched by the one on his face. "Come eat" Seth invited us inside.

I carried a very tired Nessie and she decided to sit on my lap. Eating only when I spooned food off my plate into her mouth.

Lue was almost the complete opposite of Nessie in the morning. She had climbed up Embry's back and sat on his shoulders letting him run like a war horse into the house. The second Seth was in reaching distance. He picked Lue up and gave her a big spinning hug. Lue was laughing the entire time. Embry had dished both himself and Seth up a plate. Bringing an extra fork so Lue could choose whos plate she wanted to grab some food from.

"Leah this is delicious" Lue said. Taking a forkful of bacon off Embry's plate.

"I am glad you like it" Leah smiled.

"This is way better than a hot plate breakfast, hey Jake?" Lue asked me.

I laughed "Yeah! Way better. Half the time the hot plate would burn half the food and undercook the rest".

Seth had made himself and Embry another cup of coffee. Lue sat between them eyebrows scrunched looking at both options.

"You will not like mine only a little bit of sugar. Seth puts a lot in his though" Embry told her in between bites.

"Seth can I have a sip of your coffee?" She asked.

Leah and Quills eyes bugged. "Are you not a little young for coffee?" Leah asked.

"In human years probably" Lue responded.

Seth did not say anything. Just moved his cup closer to her so she could reach it.

"Her love of coffee might be my fault. We picked up starbucks one afternoon and she had asked for a coffee order without either of us knowing coffee was in it. She loved it." I said with a shrug.

"Men" Leah scoffed.

"Agreed" Lue toasted her with Seth's coffee. Causing us all to laugh.

Sams pack was not expected to arrive until later this morning so we set to cleaning the house and preparing it for the meeting.

Leah had taken charge of the cleaning. Divvying up the cleaning tasks. She got Embry and Seth to deal with their outdoor bed. Insisting that all the sheets needed to be cleaned. Nessie and Lue were in charge of cleaning the upstairs bedroom. Quill volunteered to do the dishes from breakfast. I cleaned the table and made sure there was enough chairs. Luckily the Cullens still had a lot of chairs from Bella and Edward's wedding stored in the garage. That left Leah to clean the living room.

Nessie and Lue counted how many chairs I had set up and ran into the kitchen. I started hearing water running and something that made a 'chhh' sound. Moments later Lue walked into the room carrying a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade followed closely behind by Nessie carrying a huge stack of glasses. I quickly helped her place the glasses. I held the stack and she walked around the table placing one in front of every chair. As Lue walked in with another pitcher of lemonade. Both the girls ran back into the kitchen. Coming back out with a cheese tray and bowls of chips.

I smiled at the girls. Knowing that Sam's pack was not going to expect this much for a last minute meeting. None of them would have expected being offered water let alone all this food and lemonade. Quill walked into the dinning room. "Wow Jake. If I knew you were such a homemaker I would have taken you off the market years ago" He blew kisses at me.

"I only put the chairs here" I told him.

Before I could finish what I was about to say he chirped up "How long has the cheese been sitting there then!" Eyes looking horrified "I mean I know we are not in that pack anymore but I also do not want to cause them any food poisoning!"

"Who are we poisoning?" Embry walked in "depending on who it is I might be onboard"

"I vote Brady! Lets poison Brady!" Seth cheered as he walked into the room with Lue on his shoulders.

"Who is Brady?" Lue asked.

"Not someone we need to poison" I said. "No the cheese has not been out here long"

"Of course it was not. The girls wanted to do something nice. Extend an olive branch. So I helped them put together everything you see on the table" Leah said.

Nessie came running into the room jumping into my arms "Jaky do you want to make cupcakes?"

Leah growned. Lue spoke up "Nessie just because you were out voted on if we should make cupcakes for the meeting. Does not mean you can run to Jake and get his permission".

"Ugh. You. Are. Not. Any. Fun. Today" Ness went limp to emphasize her boredom.

Lue just stuck her tongue out at her.

We all sat around the table. Waiting for Sam's pack to join us. The mood was tense. None of us really knew why they decided to come over.

"It feels like we are waiting for our execution" Lue said. Nessie nodded.

"Do not worry" I told her.

"Oh I am not worried… I just really do not like meeting new people" Lue leaned in closer to Seth as she said this.

"We know" Embry said with a laugh.

"The people coming today used to be in the same pack as us. They are good people. Just choose to value the people of La Push over the rights of vampires. That is the only difference" I informed her. "We should have someone out doing patrol" I added.

"I can do it" Lue tried to squirm out of Seth's arms and failed.

"I think he means a wolf should run patrol" Seth informed her.

"I am on it" Quill stated "Leah is second so she needs to be here. Seth just imprinted on Lue so he won't leave her unprotected. Embry also will not leave Lue." He sounded unsure of that last statement. But, we all knew it to be true. Embry has not left Lues side. "Since you are Alpha Jake that leaves me to run patrol" He finished and turned walking out of the room.

"Thanks" we all said in unison after him.

Now we just had to wait for the meeting to start. Nessie was tense in my arms. Lue glittered like a live wire bouncing between Embry and Seth's laps every two minutes. Leah finally walked over and picked Lue up off Seth's lap. I could see she was nervous too. Leah cradled Lue and walked the room with her. After the fourth lap both girls seemed much more ready for the meeting. Lue sat on Leah's lap.

We all heard Quills howl. Letting us know that the visitors were here. I took one last look at my pack. Collectively we took a deep breath. Waiting for the visitors to enter. Nessie and Lue recoiled back into Leah and myself. I could feel the tension radiating off both girls. Both Seth and Embry looked ready to rip Lue out of Leah's arms and run with her somewhere safe. Where the risk of conflict would be low. I debated telling them to do that right now. There was no need for the girls to actually be present. I kissed the top of Nessies head.

That is when we saw them in the doorway.

Footnote: Make sure you vote. 5 Votes are needed for the next chapter to be uploaded!

(Thank you all for finishing the next chapter. Make sure you vote. Please Let Me Know If You Like Where You Think The Story Is Going!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

POV: Bella.

"Emmett did she call you?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Not yet" Emmett frowned at his phone. "She probably got distracted".

I could not sit still. We had been tracking and not able to find her. Edward and I had gone all the way to Australia looking for our daughter. When Emmett called us and told us she was in Washington State. I was mad. Frustrated at myself. I was her mother. I knew her sent better than anyone else. Yet I could not find her.

The airplane had leveled out after take off. The second the fasten seatbelt light had turned off Edward pulled me out of my seat and onto his lap. He placed kisses down my neck. Holding me close to his body.

"Everything is fine now love. Jacob did exactly what we asked him to do. He saved her and made her hard for everyone to find including us." I could hear the gratefulness in Edwards voice.

I allowed myself to melt into him. This past month on the road had not been our best light. We had our first fight two days ago.

Edward wanted to go back and group up with the rest of our family. Start the search again. I allowed myself to go back into that memory.

"You want to go back! What if she is around the next corner Edward!" I yelled at him

"Bella. Love we have been to every airport in Australia there is no video or sent evidence that they have ever stepped foot here." He said.

I knew he was right. I knew it was not his fault that our daughter was now god knows where doing god knows what. I knew it was him that saved us from ultimate death. He was the one who talked Aro into letting us all go. He was the one who got the Volturi to retreat with their tails between their legs. It was not Edwards fault that it took them three days to choose to leave.

"Then let us swim to the next country" I said starting to run. He caught me around my waist. Pulling me into his chest. I growled at him fighting febally against his grasp.

He held me for a minute as I strained to get out of his grasp. Finally giving in. Curling myself into his body I cried tearless sobs. I allowed my heart to break. I cried like that for what seemed like forever. At some point the sun was going to come up. I felt Edward move with me in his arms. I was not paying attention. I was ignoring everything around me except him and my pain. Shock went through me as I felt my back land against a soft mattress

"My love. We will find her." he ran his fingers through my hair. Kissing my forehead. "I need you to be strong enough to wait and regroup."

"I need her Edward. I need to find our daughter." I cried

"Shhhh" I felt his lips against my temple. He never stopped kissing me holding me close.

I felt him flip us on the bed so I was on top of him. I could not see past my pain. Only feeling the loss of our daughter. Remembering the warnings my family gave me before I became a vampire. Intense emotions can have a huge change on you when you are a vampire. I could not think of a feeling more intense then my heart that is currently breaking from the loss of my daughter. I needed to escape this emotion before I experienced a permanent change.

Luckily for me I had my favourite distraction currently kissing me right now. I moved on top of him and kissed him hard.

"Bella what?" Edward asked. Not pulling away from me but kissing me back just as passionately.

I did not want to use my mouth for speaking. Moving my shield away I showed him what I needed. Without hesitation he made my fantasies a reality.

Days later we emerged from the passionate session when Edwards phone was going off.

"Hello?" Edward said. I could hear nothing more than a murmurs on the other side of the phone. I heard Edward let out a sob and a sigh "She is alive then?" followed by more murmurs. "Okay Alice we will catch that flight and meet you at the layover." He hung up the phone.

I could not take my eyes off him. I waited for him to explain to me what was happening.

He took my face in his hands "our daughter is alive. She is heading back to Forks as we speak." I kissed him. Full of happiness in my heart. He broke off the kiss faster than I wanted. "There will be plenty of time to celebrate the fact that our daughter is alive. Alice has booked us a flight that leaves in an hour."

He jumped off the bed tossing me clothing. I dressed fast. Hand in hand we had run to the airport.

I felt Edwards hands tighten around me. I came back to real life. Melting into him. Resting my head on his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about" He asked.

"Do you actually want to know?" I kissed his cheek as I waited for him to make the decision.

"I always want to know what is on my wifes mind" He responded. He was going to regret that.. Not that he knew that now.

I moved my shield off me allowing him into my mind. I focused on some of my favourite parts of the events in bed. I felt him instantly go ridged. I laughed kissing him on his forehead. 'If vampires could blush' I thought.

Soon I had to move off his lap and into my own seat as we descended into Port Angeles airport. As we descended Alice reached across the isle holding my hand. "We are taking a car. At least to forks" Alice said to me.

"I just need to see my daughter" I told her

"I know it is going to be hard to sit for a little bit longer. Together we will get through this. It is just faster to drive." Alice did not push it. I knew she was right. I would do anything at this point to get to my daughter.

Edward drove the SUV. We all crammed in and he sped as fast as the car would allow him. Towards our daughter. We were on the curved road the second we hit the gravel of the driveway I could not hold myself back anymore. Neither could Edward. He slammed on the breaks parking the car in the middle of the mouth of our driveway. We ran hand in hand for the house. I could hear her heartbeat near the back door. We ran in. Slowing only to see the table with food and drinks layed out. Within seconds I yanked Renesmee up into my arms.

Edward and I held her between us.

I wanted this moment to last forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

POV Bella.

I held my daughter in my arms. Wrapping them tightly around her tiny body. My mind could not help but notice that she was a lot bigger than the last time I had held her. Her smell was still the same. Running my fingers through her long curly hair. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. I knew she was crying happy tears. This baby girl was so similar to me. I cried happy tears all the time when I was human. Especially when I was child in the safety of my moms arms. I remember coming home from spending the summer at Charlies I would cry in my moms arms for hours when I came home.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around us. He did not try to take Renesmee from me. Content to just hold us both. Our little family was complete again.

Hours passed and we stayed crouched on the floor holding our daughter. The only thing that made us stop was the hunger noises coming from her stomach. I felt Edward laugh and let go of us.

"Are you hungry?" I whispered into Renesmee's ear.

"Yes, mommy." She told me.

I was shocked. Normally when I was holding her she did not feel the need to speak out loud. She would just reach her hand up and use her gift to tell me what she wants. I picked her up. Not willing to let her out of my arms. Of course Edward would have food already to go. He made her Spaghetti and meatballs. She sat on my lap at the table. Waiting for her father to dish her up some food. Renesmee leaned against my body, just like me wanting as much contact as possible. Edward brought her the bowl of spaghetti with a glass of water. Renesmee looked confused.

"Mommy am I the only one eating dinner?" she asked.

"Well, your father and I do not eat dinner." I told her

"I know you do not. I was thinking about Jacob, Lue, Seth, Leah, Quill, and Embry" She looked into my eyes as she asked.

"They went to have time with their families" I told her. Reaching around her to get a bite of spaghetti ready on her fork.

"I am their family." Renesmee said.

"Of course you are. They just went to spend time with their mommies and daddies so you could spend time with yours" Edward said.

Renesmee shrugged. Slowly eating her meal. I could not take my eyes off her. She had such good manners as she ate. Once she finished her meal she thanked both her father and I for the food. Drinking all her water. Edward quickly cleaned up her dishes and put them away.

Renesmee yawned curling herself into my arms. Now that she was full her body was noticing that she was tired. I handed her to Edward. Kissing both of them before heading out the door.

I ran to our cottage. Opening the door I could see all the dust rolling around the space. Walking across to the cleaning closet. I grabbed the broom and started sweeping. A knock sounded at the door. Edward walked into the cottage. He was not holding Renesmee. I panicked. Quickly he ran over to me. Holding me in his arms. "Relax. She is with Rosalie. I was not going to let my wife clean our house alone." He said. I relaxed in his arms.

The house was completely cleaned within ten minutes. We changed Renesmee's bed sheets so she would have a bed to sleep in tonight. I called Rosalie and she walked a sleeping Renesmee to the cottage.

"Thank you Rosalie" I said. As she transferred Renesmee to my arms.

"She has grown so much" Rosalie commented.

"It shows how much we missed" I kissed the top of Renesmee's hair.

"We found her as fast as we could" Rosalie said. "Just like the first time she surprised us by coming to us."

I smiled at her. Renesmee was squirming in her sleep. I quickly said goodnight to Rosalie and walked to Renesmee's bedroom. Edward was already in the room pulling her sheets back on the bed. Releasing the scent of fresh clean sheets. Renesmee curled closer into me. I slowly moved her from my arms and into her bed. She quickly curled up with her stuffed wolf that Jacob had gotten for her. Edward covered her. Kissing her on the forehead. I kneeled beside her bed. I could not get the idea that if I took my eyes off her she would disappear. Edward allowed me to watch her for her first hour of sleep. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me slowly from the room.

Alice and Jasper where sitting in our living room playing a game of checkers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them. I was always happy seeing Alice.

"You need to go hunt." Alice said "We all went hunting this afternoon. That is why none of us where around the main house."

"Oh" I tried to remember seeing any of them around the main house. I could not remember anything except my daughter in my arms.

Edward handed me a pair or runners I slipped them on. Walking with him to the door.

"Thanks for babysitting" Edward called.

I did not have time to say anything before Edward had his hands at my waist running with me towards our hunting grounds.

We were able to catch a herd of deer and a few mountain lions. I was excited to head back to Renesmee. Edward finally allowed us to start running back.

"I am sorry I just got her back. I do not want to be far away from her if she needs us." I told Edward.

"I know. I feel exactly the same way" He pulled me into him mid run and kissed me.

We approached our house I could hear that Renesmee was still sleeping. Her breathing was even and heart beat consistent. We entered the cottage. Alice and Jasper had moved on from checkers and where now playing go fish. I laughed at how normal this seemed. Getting my siblings to babysit my daugher. We are officially a normal family. I smiled to myself. Letting go of Edwards hand I opened my daughters door to see her sleeping soundly.

Closing her door I walked back into the living room. Edwards head shot up from the cards he was holding. Dropping the cards on the ground he started towards Renesmee's bedroom. I caught him around the waist. "I just checked on her. She is fine." I kissed him on his cheek.

That is when we heard the scream. We both rushed for her door. Throwing it open wide. Picking up a screaming Renesmee.

"Honey what is the matter?" Edward asked her.

I held her secured to my chest. Rocking her slightly back and forth. Alice and Jasper came into her room. Instantly Renesmee's body relaxed. She still cried. Clinging to me.

"I will call. I will ask them to come over. Will that make it better?" Edward asked her. His face was creased with pain.

"Yes, please dad" Renesmee said. Her voice close to a sob.

Edward's phone was in his hands faster then I could track. "Hello. Would you and Jacob mind coming to our cottage? Jacob should know the way." Edward said into the phone.

I heard a young girl's voice on the other side of the phone "right now or in the morning?"

"Right now. Please" Edward respond.

"We will be there shortly." The young girl's voice said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

POV: Lue

Vampires came charging into the room. Seth picked me up out of Embry's lap. Holding me close but he was relaxed. Why was he relaxed. Vampires, full vampires were now standing in the room. He tightened his arms around me as one of them took Ness. What were they doing. Why were they picking her up? I looked at Jake I could feel my eyes were wide. He was also calm. What was happening here? I tried to focus on the faces of the vampires. Comparing them to the memories that Ness had showed me.

I recognized the vampire who was holding her now. That was her mom. My stomach dropped. I shook my head. Not my mom. This is Nessie's mom that loves her. I took my eyes off Nessie as another Vampire approached Jake. I prepared myself to fight. I would not let Jake fight vampires alone. Then they hugged.

I was officially too confused for this situation. I decided to tune in to the auras of the people around me. I have not done this since I escaped my parents. I would find out when the next hunt was going to occur by the colour of their auras.

The Vampires in the room all had bright yellow. Of course all Vampires are yellow. I think it is because they are always noticing everything. It increases their knowledge. They all were very yellow. Must be because they are happy. I scanned over them. The youngest Vampire must be Ness's mom. Her yellow was not as bright as those around her. Not because she was not happy. This was just due to her age. The younger the vampire the dimmer the yellow.

The Vampire hugging Jacob. I recognized him as Nessie's dad. His yellow was as bright as the sun. He was not a new vampire. Jacobs colour was a fire red. His happiness colour yellow from seeing the Vampires mixed with his base colour of red. When I saw this I allowed myself to relax. Turning off my ability I turned and cuddled into Seth. He held me close.

"This is Nessie's family" I could hear Seth's happiness in his voice.

"Do you want to go and say hi?" I whispered to him.

"Do you want to say hi?" He asked back.

I shook my head no. I knew he wanted to though. I leaned over to Embry he picked me up holding me on his lap.

Seth walked over hugging Nessies dad. Then each of the remaining vampires. The short girl with black hair. When I focused on the vampires individually I could tell who they where from Nessie's memories. This girl was her Aunty Alice the future seer.

He moved to the male vampire standing next to her. I knew him to be her Uncle Jasper.

The woman standing next to Jasper hugged Seth like she was his mother. Grandma.

Grandpa was standing next to Grandma. He also hugged seth in a parental way.

The man standing next to Grandpa was tall and huge. He towered over Grandpa. I got nervous when Uncle Emmett picked Seth up off the ground. Giving him a bear hug.

The blond woman. Beside Uncle Emmett did not hug Seth. I had a hard time placing her in Nessie's memories. Her memories with this woman was her being kind and loving. Definitely a person who would hug.

"Thats Rosalie for yeah" Embry whispered into my ear.

"Nessie's view of her is very one sided" I whispered back to Embry.

Each of the vampires walked towards Bella and Nessie still on the floor hugging. One at a time they kissed Nessie's head.

"Edward we have not hunted in a while. I think I will take us hunting. We will be back in the evening. Is that okay with you" Grandpa asked Nessie's dad.

He just nodded. Walking over to Nessie and her mom hugging them both.

Embry stood holding me.

"That's our cue to go." He told me walking to the back door.

Leah walked beside Embry. I reached my arms out to her. She picked me up holding me on her hip.

"What do we have to to now?" I asked her.

"Well we still need to meet with Sam. So, Jacob and I will probably head over to talk to them." She told me. Brushing my hair back from my face.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Maybe not for this meeting. The next time we all meet up for a bonfire you can come." She told me.

"Okay.. Can I be your plus one?" I asked her excitedly.

"Of course!" She said just as excited.

"Okay. So when you and Jake are off with your meeting. What should I be doing?" I asked.

"Good question". She said. We were almost in the tree line. "I am going to phase. Then we will be able to get the La Push faster." She placed me on the forest floor. I did not realise I was not wearing shoes until now. Seth came running up with my runners. He always knew exactly what I needed. "So do you want to ride on my back?" She asked me.

"Jacob said you are the fastest. I would love to ride on your back" I told her.

Seth picked me up brushed the pine needles off the bottom of my feet. Embry came over and slipped my shoes on my feet.

"Who are you going to ride on kido? Embry asked.

Before I could answer a big gray wolf appeared from the trees. Compared to the size of Jacob in wolf form Leah would look small. But she was huge when she stood on her own. Seth placed me on her back I grabbed fistfulls of her hair. Careful not to pull. This was just incase she took a sharp turn and I needed to hold myself on her back. Seth kissed my cheek. Embry kissed my forehead. Then they both turned and ran into the forest. I looked after them watching until they disappeared in the trees. I released one hand and ran my fingers through Leah's fur. It was so soft. Jake appeared in wolf form in front of Leah. He licked my ankle. Gross. I laughed. I could feel Leah laughing beneath me.

Embry and Seth appeared out of the forest with Quill trailing behind them. They all seemed to be talking in their mind link. I cuddled closer to Leah. Her fur felt soft on my cheek. She shook under me. I refocused. Holding her fur properly for the run ahead. I was excited. We whipped through the forest. Jake was at the head of our formation. Quill and embry taking his flanks. We ran behind Jake with Seth at our side. I laughed as we jumped over a river. This was so much fun. That is when I heard it. The growl.

Other wolves appeared at our sides. Embry fell back to run flank on Leah. Seth did the same. What is going on. I am so confused. I layed farther down on Leah's back. I looked around watching the other wolves closing in on us. I focused on timing my breathing with Leah's. Keeping myself calm. One, two, three, I counted her feet hitting the earth. I was safe. I lied to myself. My mind started flashbacks to when I would run through a forest alone. I shook my head. Not now. I need to focus.

We finally stopped at a house. The other wolves were still on our heels. Why are we stopping?

A lady came out of the house. She was pretty. Except for the scars on one side of her face. Looks like she fought a bigger animal and lost. Though she is still alive and I have yet to find out to what happened to the animal that did this to her.

Seth broke away. Running behind the house. I felt a pull to go with him. I started to dismount off Leah. She shifted her body keeping me on her back. "Okay I get it. I will stay here" I told Leah.

The woman standing on her porch stared at me. I took a risk and said "Hello."

"Hello" the lady said back.

"My name is Lue. What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Emily." She said.

I smiled at her. Not knowing what I was meant to say. She did not seemed freaked out by the wolves that stood in front of her house. So I could only assume that she was used to this weirdness. I watched Seth run back to the front of the house. Only wearing Jean shorts.

"Hey Emily!" He called out.

"Hi Seth" Emily said. She sounded wary "what is going on?"

"Emily. I imprinted." Seth said. She smiled at him.

"I am so happy for you little cousin!" She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." He hugged her back.

"So what is all this about?" She asked gesturing to us.

"We need to go talk to Sam's pack. I was wondering if you would not mind hanging out with my imprint. Until I could come back." He asked.

Oh this is what it was about. I needed a babysitter. I could hear the other wolves becoming restless in the trees.

"Of course cousin. Is this her?" Emily asked looking at me.

"Yes." Seth came walking over to me. I was still sitting on top of Leah. When Seth got really close to us. Leah leaned her body closer to the ground. Seth scooped me off Leah and held me close to him. When we got close to Emily he hugged me close and put me down on her porch.

"I will be back for you the second that the meeting is done" Seth told me. Kissing me on my head. Then running into the woods. Coming out in his wolf form moments later.

I waved bye to them as they disappeared in the forest.

"Okay Lue. What do you want to do?" Emily asked me.

I felt sader as the realisation that they were gone sunk in.

Emily wrapped her arms around my body. Turning me around to face her she pulled me into a tight hug. "I know the feeling. I get the same one when Sam leaves me to go do wolf stuff" Emily whispered into my ear. Picking me up she held me as we entered her house. She set me down on her kitchen counter. Pulling off my shoes she placed them near the front door. Returning she kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears that had fallen.

"Thanks" I told her. I shook my head trying to shake the feeling that washed through me when Seth left.

"Let's distract ourselves shall we?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked

"Let's bake. After these meetings the guys are always hungry" She told me.

"Okay!" I said. Excited.

We spend the next few hours baking. She taught me how to crack an egg in one hand. I learned that doubling the chocolate, blueberries and bananas to muffins made them more delicious. We even made cupcakes. After mixing together the cream cheese frosting Emily stuck her finger in the bowl and tasted it.

"Well go ahead Lue, taste the best part of the baking" Emily told me.

I reached my hand in the bowl scraping the side of the bowl with my finger. I tasted it. It was so good. Creamy and cheesy with just the hint of vanilla. "This is soo super good!" I smiled at Emily.

I could tell my expression was that of a young girl when she commented "So how old are you anyway?" I quickly thought of what lie age to pull. It was true I did not know my birthday. So I technically did not even know how old I was actually. I wondered how old I looked. I have been saying seven for the past month. So I probably did not look seven now. "Relax I know you are not fully human." She said.

"I do not know how old I am". I told her truthfully.

"Oh. Well when is your birthday?" She said as she started putting the icing inside a ziplock bag.

"I am not sure." I told her.

"Well we are going to have to figure that out" She said "because I love making birthday cakes."

"You would make me a cake." I asked her astonished

"Of course I would!" she cheered. Handing one ziplock bag. "Okay open the seal and we will add colour to the icing. What colour would you like to pipe?" She asked.

"Purple" I responded.

We piped icing onto all the cupcakes. I did the purple and she did blue. She brought out the sprinkles and we made the cupcakes super pretty. I placed the last cupcake on a plate when Seth came in the door.

"Welcome back!" I screamed. Seth picked me up and hugged me tight.

"Everything go as plan?" Emily asked. As she put the plates of goodies onto the table.

"Yup" Another boy said. Walking into the house. He kissed Emily.

He turned to look at me. "Hello Lue. I hear you are the newest to join our family. My name is Sam."

"Hi Sam" I said.

"She is a doll" Emily cooed. Walking over to me she hugged me. "You are welcome to come here anytime" kissing the top of my head before letting me go.

"Thanks Emily" I said smiling at her.

"We baked treats!" I told Seth.

Laughing her said "I see that."

Embry came in the house. "Hey Seth we have to go to Billy's house." He walked to me and ruffled my hair.

"What why?" Seth asked

"Your mom found out you imprinted and thinks your keeping it from her" He stated matter of factly.

"What. I just got back to La Push" Seth said.

Emily laughed poking me in the side "You get to meet the mama wolf." I looked at her scared. "Oh come on! You will be fine."

She quickly whirled around packing muffins and cupcakes. Handing them to Embry "Share them with the others at Billy's." Emily stated.

"Will do Emily" Embry said.

"Girly. Think about when you would like to have your birthday. Because I will be making you a cake" Emily told me. Hugging me one more time before Seth put my shoes on and carried me out the door.

We exchanged goodbyes with Emily and Sam. Embry held me as Seth went into the forest. Coming out in his wolf form Embry placed me on his back. Handing me the container of goodies.

"Do not worry Seth will be steady so you won't lose the treats." Embry told me. Kissing my cheek he ran into the forest to phase.

We began the run. Embry was right Seth was able to keep it smooth enough for me to not lose the container of treats. We arrived at what I assumed was Billys house. Jacob was standing at the door. He jogged out and retrieved me off Seth's back.

"I made treats with Emily!" I cheered. Holding the container with one of my hands. Jake squeezed me tight. Holding me in one arm and taking the treats holding them in his big arm.

Jacob walked me into the house. There was an older man in a wheelchair that looked like an older version of Jake. "Lue this is my dad. Billy this is Lue" Jake introduced us.

I climbed down out of Jacobs arm and skipped over to Billy. "Hello" I said.

"Hello little one." Billy said. Smiling back at me.

"What's in you hand Jake?" Leah asked. I turned seeing her sitting next to a lady who looked like her but older.

"Emily and I made treats!" I cheered.

"Oh you have met Emily?" Billy asked.

"Yes I have. She is very nice. And skilled. She taught me to crack an egg with one hand" I told Billy. In a very excited voice.

"Yes she is." Billy said.

Seth and Embry ran in. Seth walked right over to the lady sitting next to Leah. He kissed her cheek. Embry came up behind me picking me up "She is his mom" he whispered to me.

"She is pretty" I whispered back.

"Mom I have someone I would like you to meet" I head Seth say across the room. Suddenly my stomach was in knots. Embry walked closer to Seth's mom. I wanted to bolt and run out of the room. I wanted to keep running never turning around. I looked into Seth's eyes. I instantly felt calm. I knew that Seth would never put me in any danger. If he wanted me to meet this lady it would be a good thing. Seth reached his arms out taking me from Embry. "Mom this is Lue. Lue this is my mom" he introduced us.

"Hello" I said. I could hear the shyness in my voice.

"Hello Lue. Pleasure to meet you" his mom said "im Sue but you can call me Mom".

"Okay. It is nice to meet you too mom" I said to her smiling.

"Come sit with me. I would love to get to know you" Mom said.

Seth sat down on the floor. Leaning against the couch. Leah picked me up from him resting me on her lap. She wrapped her arms around me squeezing me ever so slightly.

"She is quite a cool kid mom" Leah said.

"Agreed" Embry added.

I looked around the room glancing at jacob I asked "Jake where is Quill?"

"He went to hang out with Claire." he told me.

"Claire is a little bit younger than you" mom added.

"How old is she" I asked mom.

"She is three almost four" She told me.

I looked at Jake wide eyed. Jake laughed at me "Sue she is not older than Claire." Jake added.

"I think I am around two years old. In human years. I just grow really fast" I told mom.

"I understand that" she said ruffling Seth's hair.

We ate the cupcakes and muffins that Emily had packed us. It was getting dark outside when the phone rang.

"What's that?" I asked Jacob

"The phone" he laughed "you want to answer it?"

"Yes!" I jumped off Leah's lap. Moved a chair under the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" I said into the huge phone.

"Hello. Would you and Jacob mind coming to our cottage? Jacob should know the way." I recognized Nessies dads voice.

"right now or in the morning?" I asked.

"Right now. Please" He responded.

"Okay we will be right there" I told him hanging up the phone.

"Jake" I looked at him.

"What's the matter?" He said. Seth ran over and picked me up.

"We need to go to the cullens cottage. Nessie needs us" I told him.

[Autor's Note: Please Review I would love to know what you think about this chapter!]


	24. Chapter 24

[Authors Note: Thank you all for reading this story! Everyone's messages and support has been amazing! I just wanted to let you all know that if you would like to read more of my stories I started a new one. Its a different timeline about Jacob and Renesmee. So, if I am ever being too slow for the update to this story, now you have another story to enjoy as well. As always thank you for reading! I would love it if you where to review this chapter! Happy reading!]

Chapter: 24

POV: Edward

I stood there my daughter screaming at me mentally to get Jake and Lue here now. My daughter remembering images of running. Of leaving. Being scared. Crying for her mother and I to come and find her. Talking to Jake on if they will ever make it back home. Contemplating where to go next. Her crying wondering if we will ever find her. If she will ever get to see us again. If the Volutri killed her, would she see us in heaven. My head is filled with the images passing through hers.

I called Jacob's house. Lue answered. Why are they not here yet.

More memories. Another halfling calling her out for being what she is. I taste her fear as she remembers it. I can see Jacob contemplating what to do. I can see the man getting ready to attack. I see her only protected by one other person. I see her scared.

I pase waiting for the wolf to come save my daughter. I waited for Renesmee to stop crying. To stop screaming. She remembers Lue walking out of the alley. I see this image through a father's view. Lue looks like she has not been fed in quite a long time. She walked like a child who had to raise herself. I could see her defensive shell. Why is she walking out of the alley. Children like her are not typically ones to walk into confrontation. Renesmee desires to be in her hands. To be held by her. Why. She was stressed but this child causes her to feel unstressed. What does this even mean. Who is this girl and why does Renesmee want her to hold her so much? Why was this Charles scared of her? What had this little halfling done in that time to create a name for herself?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jaspers powers ran through me. Calming me. I was instantly focused. Seeing what was happening in front of me, not just in Renesmee's mind. Rosalie was here. On the ground with Bella and Renesmee.

I must have shown my shock "Alice went to get her" Jasper told me "before you called the wolves"

"Oh" I said. I felt pathetic I was her father. I should be doing more than standing back and listening to her mind reeling. I saw her tears I wanted to be the one wiping them away.

I was pulled back into her mind. I saw her nightmares. The nightmares that told me she thought we were never going to pick her up. She thought she was the last Cullen on the planet. I was reeling through her thoughts again.

She was running through the woods. Convincing Jacob to play hide and seek. She decided to run alone. Climbing up on a hill. She found a clearing. Looking up at the stars she decided to make a wish. A wish that we would find her. That we would be a family again. Looking up at the stars she waited for one to shoot across the sky. Lue came bounding up and rolled over her. Holding her hand as she landed next to her. Renesmee jumped ahead. Now all of them where looking up at the sky. She felt like she had a family again. Looking up at the stars waiting for one to shoot across the sky. She wished with all her might that her family would come back to her.

"We are here now" I told her outloud.

Her crying stopped for a moment. She clung to her mom more.

That is when I heard the door open. The young girl came running in. Ignoring both Bella and Rosalie she scooped Renesmee into her harms. Hugging her tight. Renesmee instantly calmed down. I walked forward standing behind Bella. She was still crouched on the floor. I touched her shoulder and she turned hugging me. If she could cry real tears right now she would be.

Jacob and Seth came charging into the room. Jacob picked both girls up and walked them to the couch. Hugging both of them on his lap. I felt jealous. This is what I was supposed to be doing right now. Not some dog!

I felt my anger disappear. A quick read of Jaspers mind I heard exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to keep the room calm. He knew exactly what Renesmee was thinking when she was crying. What how? I could understand what she was saying because I can read minds but no one else should be able to.

Renesmee broke away from the embrace of Jacob and Lue an hour later. Moving to crawl up my leg. I separated from Bella only enough to insert Renesmee between us.

"I am sorry daddy. I had a bad dream. I just could not get out of my bad dream" She cried in my arms.

"It is okay my darling. I am just glad you knew what friends would give you the ability to calm down." I told her. Brushing my fingers through her hair.

She turned in our arms hugging her mother closer. "I am sorry my mommy. I am so sorry." she hugged Bella tightly.

"As long as you are okay my darling so am I" Bella kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for coming over guys" Renesmee said to Jacob and Lue.

Lue yawned "Not a problem little sis." she stretched and overbalanced off Jacobs lap. Seth snatched her from the air before she was able to hit the floor. "Wops. Sorry Seth." She giggled.

Did Seth imprint on her? I will have to talk to him about it.

"Daddy can Lue sleep here with me tonight?" Renesmee asked. Sticking out her lip.

"No need to pout of course she can sleep here tonight" I told her. Hugging both her mother and her closer to me. We stood in that embrace for a moment, I just got my complete family back there was nothing that was going to lose them.

"Daddy" Renesmee yawned "Is it rude to go back to bed now?"

"No. Not when you are this tired." I kissed her head.

"I will tuck you in" Bella told her. Detaching herself and Renesmee from me. They began walking to her bedroom.

"Hey wait mom. Lue you coming?" Renesmee yelled back at Lue.

Seth laughed. Lue was fast asleep in his arms. "Sorry Ness. She is already fast asleep." Seth told her. The way he looked at her sleeping form I could tell they must have imprinted.

I confirmed it with the thoughts going on through his mind.

_You are safe now baby girl. Just sleep. I will make sure nothing happens to you. Oh gosh she is so cute. I am going to offer to share my birthday with her. _

"That is okay I am going to fall asleep soon. I will cuddle her" Renesmee said mid yawn.

"I am not sleeping. I is awake." Lue's clearly sleeping form commented.

"You are so sleeping right now" Seth said to her.

"Oh, she is. She sleep talks. It is quite fun to play with." Jacob said "lue what is your favorite colour?"

"Purple Jake you know this" Lue said in her sleep.

"Wanna come sleep with me?" Renesmee called

"Sure" Lue said.

I laughed. "Not sure how much consent can actually be given when someone is sleeping"

Bella laughed walking into Renesmee's room. Seth not far behind. Lue's thoughts where terrifying. She was thinking about being hunted. What! Who would hunt a child!

"Seth wait one second" I told him. Holding him by the shoulder. "Jasper. Would you mind inserting a new emotion into Lue please?" I asked.

"She seems content" Jasper told me. My facial expression must have tipped him off. "Okay I will but explain to me why later" he said.

I nodded. Watching as her thoughts changed from one of fear, loneliness and survival. Into a more appropriate dream. She was dreaming about making cupcakes with Emily.

"That is better" I said.

Seth went to lay Lue down with Renesmee. Both him and Bella walked back in with a similar expression.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"They are just so cute. The second Seth put Lue down Renesmee cuddled her and Lue cuddled back." Bella's eyes where in awe.

"Not to mention the fact that they both said I love you in their sleep" Seth sighed.

I walked over holding my wife. Kissed her on her cheek before guiding her to the chair. She sat on my lap.

"Thank you all for coming over" I said. Relieved that the nights events were solved.

"Not an issue. You know I would do anything for her" Jake said. Seth just nodded.

"Okay. I was polite when we first came in. But, I need to know. Where did you pick up another halfling in your running away Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we met her in Peru" Jacob told her.

"And what you just took her with you?" Rosalie accused

"No. It is not like that." Jacob said sounding a bit defensive.

"Rosalie if you want Jacob to tell you you can not interrupt him" I half-heartedly scolded. She just scowled at me in response. The rest of the family came into the small house then. Alice and Jasper sat by the fire. Carlisle and Esme decided to sit on the other couch. Emmett pulled Rosalie into his lap. His back resting against the couch that Carlisle and Esme are in. Seth grabbed the seat next to Jacob.

"Sorry I thought everyone would like to hear this" Alice chimed.

"That is fine Alice. Saves us time playing telephone" I told her smiling. "Please continue Jacob. You met her in Peru" I prompted.

"Yeah. We met in Peru. This other halfling was making some well weird comments to Ness and I. Asking where I bought her before she was breeding age" He quickly added "and stuff like that" when he heard a collective growl. "So anyway. Lue came walking out of an alley. The other halfling called her a Vegetarian Bitch. But, he was clearly afraid of her. After she told him to leave he did. It was like she had authority. Though she is so little." Jake was lost in thought. Rosalie impashant as ever cleared her throat. Jake shook his head. "Anyway she came with us to the apartment we were living in at the time. Telling us that we all needed to flee Peru. She seemed legitimately knowledgeable so I agreed to leave Peru." Jake paused. "This is the weird part" he warned "a knock came at the door. I made both girls hide in the bathroom just incase this was a fight. When I opened the door there was nothing there except a bag. When the girls came out of the bathroom. Lue ran over to the bag opening it. It had a lot of money and her passport." Jacob let that hang in the air. After he realized no one was going to interrupt and comment he continued "So then we all went on a plane to Canada. I asked if she wanted to come. She said yes. That is how she is here now" Jacob finished.

In his thoughts I heard how he would protect that little girl. _The things she had gone too are too much for any little girl to ever take. _He looked directly at me as he thought that. I nodded.

"Where is she going to stay?" Rosalie asked. When no one appeared to have an answer. She added "where was she going to stay tonight if Renesmee did not call her to come over?"

"Umm well I guess she was going to share a bed with one of the pack" Jacob said. A growl ripped through Rosalie's chest.

"Not like that Rosalie. She would have most likely shared a room with my sister." Seth spoke up for the first time.

Looking into his mind I saw that he was reeling. All he wanted to do was protect this little girl.

"That will not do. She needs to have her own room" Alice commented.

"I guess I have not thought about that yet" Jacob said.

"Of course you didn't your a boy Jake" Bella said kicking him lightly.

"Who is going to raise her?" Rosalie asked.

"Ummm" was all Jacob could get out of his mouth. He took a breath. "She does not really need someone to raise her. She is pretty self sufficient" He said.

"She is a child. Children need parents." Rosalie said.

"Well then I guess she can be raised by whoever she wants to be raised by." Jacob said.

The tension in the room calmed. I could tell Jasper was using his gift.

"Listen. Lue is not your average child. She has been through things no child should have ever been put through. She wakes up screaming at least twice a month. She does not trust vampires. In fact vampires scare her." Jacob said keeping his voice low.

"What?" Esme said.

"Why?" Jasper added.

"Interesting" Carlile stated

"Poor girl." Emmett said.

"No." Alice gasped.

"Who?" Rosalie said.

Jacob looked pained but continued. "This is only what she has told me." He waited until everyone seemed ready to hear what he was going to say. "When she was younger. Her parents would take her out to the woods." Jacob paused he needed to take a moment to sort himself. "They would cut her. Make her bleed and then release her and I think many other halflings and hut them". Growls escaped everyone's lips. Esme looked like she was going to be sick. Seth looked at nothing in particular. His face made my heart break. This little girl was his imprint. She had to fight for her life without him there. I could read the horror on his face. "She escaped them. She was on the run when we met her." Jacob added.

The expressions did not change. No one added anything to the conversation. We all just processed the new information. Only stopping when the morning sun streamed in from outside. I could hear the girls stirring in bed.

"I will not allow her to feel that scared again" Rosalie stated. Emmett pulled her in closer to his side.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

POV: Renesmee

I waited for Lue to wake up. I kissed her forehead. I missed her. Running my fingers through her hair. She woke up.

"Why are you playing with my hair?" Lue asked.

"Because it is pretty" I told her. I sniffed the air smelling pancakes. "They are making pancakes!" I hopped over her and ran out into the main room.

"Pancakes!" I screamed running around the living room. Mom tried to catch me. I ran past her ducking under her arm. "You can't catch me!" I giggled.

"Renesmee you need to put your little butt in the kitchen chair" My mom said. It would have been a lot more serious if she did not laugh.

Her laugh gave me the energy and permission I needed

to continue the chase. I ran into mom and dad's bedroom climbed up on the bed and started jumping. Mom hopped up on the bed and joined me in jumping. Dad came walking in. He had flour on his face. "Both my girl's are jumping on the bed" Dad laughed.

I was suddenly in his arms as he walked back to the kitchen. Dang it my dad was fast. He placed me in my chair. I laughed. Jake and Seth are already sitting at the table eating pancakes. Dad placed a pile of stacked pancakes in front of me. I took a huge bite. Feeling the syrup roll down my chin.

Aunty Rosalie picked up a napkin and wiped my face. Then I was syrup free. "Ugh" I groaned as she wiped my face.

"Good morning Lue" Seth said cheerfully.

I turned around in my seat to see Lue walking slowly out of my room. "Come sit next to me!" I called to her.

"No. You are too awake right now" Lue commented.

"Fine." I turned back to stuff more pancakes into my face.

Dad put two pancakes on a plate without syrup. "Dad who does not want syrup?" I asked. "Who is the monster!" I glared at Jacob, Seth and Lue.

"I do not like syrup" Lue commented.

"You are a monster. How dare you insult the syrup" I commented mouth full of syrup coated pancakes.

"Do not make me bite you" Lue said.

I laughed "not if I bite you first."

I looked around Jacob and Lue were the only two in the room that did not look very concerned. Mom and dad's eyes were wide. Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmett both had their mouths open. Seth had his hands ready to break us up from a fight.

I laughed harder "Why is everyone looking like this?"

"This is a lot of attention" Lue whispered.

"I know right. Do you think they will stay frozen as we flee this" I moved my hands to gesture to the flozen faces of my family.

"We can try" Lue stated.

We both jumped down from the table and ran. Lue made it to the front door opening it I grabbed her and carried her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Lue asked.

"This way" I yelled. We almost made it to the forest before my dad scooped us both up.

We were plopped back in out seats.

"Well we tried" Lue said. Eating her pancakes.

"We failed. We need to plan for better results next time" I told Lue.

"Better results than pancakes?" Lue asked

"Better results than your pancakes you no syrup eater" I pointed my syrup covered fork at her.

Esme came walking in. "Did I miss it?" She sat next to Lue.

"Did you miss what Grandma?" I asked.

"I totally missed it." Esme said "Oh well I will catch it tomorrow. I will see you later" She got up and walked out the door.

Dad was laughing. I was confused.

"What was that about?" Aunty Rosalie said.

"She wanted to come and see the girls morning fight." Dad said smiling. "She considers it payback for the amount of fights she had to break up of ours."

Everyone in the room except Lue and I laughed.

We finished eating as the adults in the room enjoyed the the joke. I did not understand it. I also refused to ask what the joke truly was because that would mean that I was not smart enough to get it.

"Can I be excused?" I asked my mom.

She nodded still laughing.

"Lue. Do you want to go build a treehouse? I asked.

"Sure." Lue popped down from her chair and we walked outside.

"The adults are planning something." I whispered to her.

"Are they?" She asked.

"Is it not obvious. They are planning a family meeting." I told her. "We need to infiltrate. Figure out what the adults are planning."

"So why are we building a treehouse?" Lue asked.

"Because they will have a debrief and send out the easiest target" I told her. Uncle Emmett came walking out of the house. "Told you" I whispered.

"Told you what kiddo?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"She told me that we might need to find a bigger tree to build a treehouse." Lue told him

Uncle Emmett looked at her in a strange way.

"Lue can you start clearing out the area under this tree?" I asked her.

"Of course." Lue said and started that task.

"Uncle Emmett can you help me grab paper and colours from my room please?" I asked him.

"Sure." He walked with me back to the house. Turning to go to the front door.

I grabbed his hand. "No we are going through my window." I whispered.

Uncle Emmett laughed. Helping me through my window. I listened carefully.

I heard Seth say "I just want her to be happy"

Mom answered "We understand that but she might be happier if she had a mom and dad."

"So I am supposed to just give her up because I am not a bloodsucker?" Jacob said.

I climbed out of my rooms widow leaving the paper and crayons. I ran past Uncle Emmett. I grabbed Lue by the back of her shoulders, turned her to face me and hugged her.

"I knew it." I told Lue "My parents do not want me to see Jacob anymore" I sobbed onto Lues shoulder.

"What? No. That is not the case" Lue told me. "That is not possible."

"It is. I am now an orphan" I cried. "We will now have to live on the run. Again"

"Or we could live here" Lue suggested.

"Are you not listening. They do not want me they are happier without children." I cried harder.

"Then I am going to go ask" Lue sounded mad. "Wait here. If you are right I can drive us away"

Lue broke off our hug.

"Whats up with her" Uncle Emmett asked.

Lue ignored him climbing through my window. I sat on the ground and cried.

Dad picked me up moments later. "Honey how did you get that in your head?"

"You are going to take me away from Jake because you want to get me a new mommy and daddy. I do not want a new mommy and daddy!" I cried.

"Sometimes I forget how little you still are. You are not yet one. Your mom and I are not getting rid of your" Dad said.

"Then why are we having a family meeting?" I cried "The last family meeting we had was when we all almost died!"

"Oh honey. I forgot. No. We are going to be your mom and dad forever. You can still hang out with Jacob we are going to go back to normal." Mom rubbed my back as she told me.

I wiped my eyes "than what is the secret talking all about?" I asked mom.

"I think we should call our family meeting now" Aunty Rosalie said.

"Okay let's go" Dad said.

We all started walking out of the backyard. "What is Lue, Jake, and Seth going to do?" I asked.

"They are going to come with us" Dad told me.

"Why are we going?" Lue asked Jacob.

"You will see" Jacob told her.

Grandma, Grandpa, Aunty Alice, and Uncle Jasper where all sitting at the dining table. We all sat around the table. Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmett sat on the same side of the table as Grandma. Grandpa, Alice and Jasper. The rest of us sat on the other side.

"Okay. To prevent any misunderstandings let us just get everything out." Mom suggested.

"Lue. We are going to talk about your living situation" Jacob said to her.

"What situation?" I asked. "She can just live with me."

"We are wondering if Lue would like to have a mom and dad" Dad told me

Lue just looked confused. "I do not understand."

"Honey. Would you like to be adopted?" Seth asked her

"What? Adopted?" Lue asked

"It means that you will be accepted into the cullens family and get a mom and dad" Jacob told her.

"Jake are you going to be her dad?" I asked

"No. I am not responsible enough for that." Jake told me

"Then who?" Lue asked sounding scared.

"If you would like. Emmett and I would be your mom and dad" Aunty Rosalie said.

"What does that mean?" Lue asked

"It means that you will have what Nessie has. A mom and dad to love and protect you" Uncle Emmett said.

"You would be my cousin!" I said. I am officially excited.

"Maybe" Lue said.

"What if we try. Just for a temporary time? Then if it works out we can make it last forever." Aunty Rosalie said.

"Okay." Lue agreed. "Can I still spend time with Seth?"

"Of course you can! Seth is a cool kid" Uncle Emmett said.

"Yay your my cousin! Can we go play now?" I asked dad.

"Sure" dad answered.

I grabbed Lues hand guiding her to the toy bin in the other room.

I heard Uncle Jasper say "her emotions say she is excited about having a mom and dad" before we were out of earshot.

I hugged Lue. Now you are really apart of my family!

[Authors Note: Do you want Rosalie and Emmett to raise Lue? Let me know all your thoughts! Thanks for reading!]


	26. Chapter 26

Please Review!

Chapter 26:

POV: Lue.

Ness started to show me all the toys that her family supplied for her in the main house. Opening huge dress up trunks, doll houses, legos, and more dolls than I could count. She was busy rummaging through the trunk. Too busy to see the fear on my face. I know that this is Ness's family. I am terrified of them. They just invited me to join their coven and I panicked. I did what was thought to be the safest thing for me growing up, stay silent and do what you are told. I kept my mind on happy things, or recognizing small details around the room. When they said mom and dad. I felt an instinct to run. Run before I could be hurt again. Run before they get bored of me or think my powers need to be enhanced. Run before the experiments can begin.

I am not ready to be a vampire's daughter. I have parents. If I wanted to live with my mom and dad I would still be there. Or rather most likely be dead. I shivered at the thought. I think they would be nicer vampire parents. They seemed to be kind and they do follow the same diet as me. Except I also need human food. She seems to really want a child. I do not know if I could be that child for her. I have so many scars. Scars a normal child would not have. If they want a baby so bad why have they not bought one? I know they are good people Ness has told me as much.

I can't fight the feeling that I will be moving in with my greatest fear. It is like if you asked a person who was afraid of spiders to be raised by spiders. Or in my case a half spider to be raised by full spiders. I laughed. Visualizing spiderman being raised by his creator the radioactive spider.

Looking out the window I felt that deep pang in my stomach. The one that has told me to run away. I knew I was safe here. I should not be feeling this but I felt as if I was being watched. Scanning the forest I saw nothing; and yet the hairs on my neck stood. '_You are being paranoid' _I told myself. Nothing is out there and if it was well I guess I would just have to leave. This family has been through enough without bringing my drama into it.

I sat on the floor. Pulling the lego closer to me I started connecting the tiny blocks one at a time. Not focusing on what I was building, just using the blocks to calm my paranoia. If my parents come looking for me they will not find me here. I will flee before they have any idea to look here. If not for Ness, for my new friends here. I would not ask the pack to fight my battles for me. Growing up I had been promised by many people that one day I would feel safe. When that day came they would come and destroy everything I had created for myself. They would make sure that my world came crumbling down. I did not intend to become attached to Ness and Jake the way I did. It was my human side coming through as I followed them felling safe for the first time in a long time. Now I was in a web I could not escape. The worst part is I don't even know if I could run. It would break my heart to leave Seth. I knew I would be breaking Embry's heart to leave as well. My entire life has been one of uncertainty and fear. I kept it that way. Then they would not come for me. Come to destroy everyone who tried to help me.

Looking down at my lego creation for the first time I saw what I had constructed. The lego walls created a box. Inside the box was nothing except darkness. Quickly I recognized what my subconscious mind created. This was my cell. When I was bad or not their favourite child I would live in this pit. The only escape was through the ceiling. Before they put me in the hole they would grece the sides of the room so I could not escape. For extra measure they would lock the exit. The darkness would infest my mind causing me to feel like I was being watched. That's when they would talk to me. I destroyed the lego building. I refused to let them come and talk to me now. Putting up my barriors harder then I had before.

Ness laughed thinking I was playing a game. I wish I was playing a game. Distracting myself I put the legos away. Rummaging through the dress up trunk I found a material I had not felt in a long time. The soft touch of silk ran through my fingers. I recoiled from the touch. Ness did not notice she was playing dolls. I hesitantly touched the silk again. It is just silk nothing more. I could feel the material in a memory being used to bind me. I dropped it back into the box.

Feeling the eyes on me again I looked outside. Again seeing nothing but feeling everything. I knew that if I tapped into my Aura gift that I would be able to know without a doubt that someone was there or not. I could not risk it. What if the voices came this time. None of my new family knew about the voices. I did not want them to find out. If me being a runaway did not already make me a misfit the voices would. That is still a classic sign of being crazy. Which I guess I should be after what I went through.

I decided to push my barriers up harder. Choosing not to care about what was looking at me in the forest. Knowing when it decided to try to kill me. Which it would. I would just have to kill it first. This decision grounded me. I was happy that Edward seemed to be busy in the other room. I did not need this covens help. I naively came here following friends. The fear that shook me at the thought of being alone again caused my heart to hurt.

Seth came running into the playroom. He walked right up to me picking me up in his arms. I hugged him back. Feeling safe, loved and wanted in his embrace. "You okay kiddo?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Yes." I told him smiling.

He looked at me confused. "Okay. I just wanted to check in on you." his voice was thick with confusion.

Shit. How did this imprinting thing work. If I felt and intense emotion did he feel it too? Poor Seth. He would probably feel everything that happens to me when my family takes me back. I wonder if marks will appear on his body like they will on mine.

Seth tightened our hug. "Would you like to go to the beach today?" he asked.

"I love the beach" I told him. A genuine smile spreading across my face.

"Okay I will go ask Rosalie and Emmett if you can go" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

He paused. "Because they are your parents. You ask parents for permission to do things." Seth told me.

My stomach rolled. I did not like that. That means if they want me to do something, I will have to do it. No matter what. I felt a phantom whip strike against my back.

"Oh" I said in a quick exhale of pain. Seth took that as a sign that I was just learning what parents did.

Smiling he put me down walking back to the adults to ask if he could take me to the beach.

"I want to go too!" Ness cheered. Quickly cleaning up all the toys. "If we clean up they will be more likely to give up permission" she whispered to me.

I laughed a bitter laugh. Cleaning up all the toys. This was just like sneaking the lunch lady cigarettes that i stole to get a little more human food on my plate. Giving the authority what they wanted to hopefully get a bit more for you in the long run. I closed my eyes and sighed when we finished cleaning. Trying to shake the memories from my brain. Ness and I waited for the adults to give us the verdict on if we could go to the beach or not. I wanted to go. Hoping the eyes would not be able to find me if I was at the beach.

Nessies parents, Seth, Jake, Rosalie and Emmett came walking into the room a few minutes later. Ness was trying to convince me to play fight with her. I refused. I did not know how to play fight and I was not risking killing her to give that game a try.

"Ready for the beach?" Jake asked.

I knew what he saw. A frustrated Ness. She had gotten all upset when I refused to play fight with her. Jake looked at me and I shrugged. Being very careful on what I was currently thinking about.

"Yes!" Ness jumped up and down. "Mom dad are you going too?" she scream asked.

Her mom laughed "No. We still need to discuss the treaty. Also its a bit too sunny out their for full vampires to be walking around". I felt relieved. Edward looked at me then. I quickly changed my thoughts into thinking the water might be warmer if it was sunny out.

"So it will just be the four of you going" Rosalie said as she smiled at me. I returned her smile in what I hoped was an acceptable amount. It's not that I did not like her. I was just scared of her.

"We got the bags and will take the car to the beach" Jake told us "let's go! Last one in the car is a rotten egg"

Ness and I both sprinted for the car without saying goodbye to the adult vampires. I am going to have to practice mentally saying parents without having a physical cringe. I was the first in the SUV. Climbed into my seat and yet again struggled with the buckle. Seriously this is impossible to do. Emmett came to my side of the vehicle. Opening the door he asked. "Can I help?"

I nodded in response. Before I knew it I was buckled in nice and secure. The two of us where the only ones near the car. "I know this is weird" he told me.

"A bit" I admitted.

"Just give it some time. We will find our rhythm. Serious note" He leaned in closer "dolls or roller coasters?"

"Roller Coasters" I answered.

"Purple or Blue?" He asked again.

"Purple. Blue is overdone." I told him.

He smiled. I liked his smile. "Kiddo. I know this is not going to be easy for any one of us. Just know that we are here to help you with whatever you need. Including but not limited to teaching you how to dirtbike" He winked at me.

I smiled. "You would teach me how to dirtbike?"

"As long as you do not tell Rosalie" He whispered.

"Deal!" I told him. He laughed.

Rosalie walked up to us. She held a bag in her arms. "I packed a few things for your beach trip." She told me.

"Okay" I responded. I was curious about what was in the bag but I thought I would figure it out in time.

"Just some toys, swimsuit, lifejacket, towel, water, you know the important things" she said.

"Lifejacket?" I questioned.

"Just in case." She said.

I could hear Nesses parents laying down rules on what to do and not do at the beach.

Emmett laughed "they have a long list for her."

I laughed too "yeah. I do not think she is allowed to touch the water." I smiled.

Looking at them I asked "do you have rules for me?"

"Don't bite anyone" Emmett said. That made me laugh.

"I have never bitten anyone" I told them.

They both looked surprised.

"Just be safe." Rosalie said.

"Do not do anything I would not do" Emmett added.

"So I can do anything. As long as I come back in working order" I commented

They both laughed. I took that as a yes. When it was just the two of them near me it did not feel like I was super scared. It kinda felt nice. I felt happy.

Jake jumped into the front seat and started the engine.

Emmett held up his hand for a high five. I high fived him. Rosalie's eyes shined at our interaction.

"Have fun kiddo" Emmett said.

"Be safe" Rosalie added.

Nessie was loaded into her seat. Seth hopped on the passenger's seat. Within moments we were driving away from the main house and headed towards the beach. As we passed through the forest I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. I shivered.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

POV Jacob

We arrived just in time. The beach was starting to be filled with the weekend tourists. Luckily Leah had placed a blanket out on the rocks to stop the tourists from taking all the spots. Not that we could blame them. It was going to be a hot day. That means the cold water will feel great by midafternoon.

Nessie unbuckled herself and launched herself out of the SUV. Running full force to hug Leah. She looked so happy. Seth turned around and shut her door. I parked the car. Laughing. Only my girl would launch herself out of a moving car to hug Leah.

Walking to the back I started pulling out the beach supplies her parents packed for us. Seth climbed into the back seat and helped Lue out of her seat.

"Why can Ness do this but I can't?" Lue asked

"It is safer that you can't do it" Seth told her.

"Can you teach me to unbuckle?" She asked. He had already unbuckled her.

"That would mean I would have to rebuckle you." Seth told her.

"Never mind" She stated. Jumping out of the car. She ran over to me. "Jake let me help." She told me. I handed her a bag that was relatively light. "I can handle one more bag" she said as her hand reached out to grab another bag.

Seth swooped in and grabbed the rest of the bags. "Sorry kiddo I already have them" he said.

I grabbed the last cooler and shut the SUV's trunk. Walking on the rocky beach reminded me of the many walks I would take with Bella. Ness pulled me out of my memories. She was running headlong into the water.

"Ness it's going to be really cold!" I yelled after her.

The water licked her ankles and she yelped. Running back up to the blanket. Leah had a towel ready to wipe Nesses feet off.

"Jaky you did not warn me!" Ness accused.

"I did I yelled after you that it was going to be really cold" I told her.

"Not loud enough for me to stop running" Ness told me.

"Would there have been anything that stopped you from going?" I asked.

Instead of answering she walked over to me climbing up my body. She pressed her very cold feet into my stomach. I yelped. She laughed.

"Look Claire I told you Ness would be here to play!" Quill told Claire. He was holding her in his arms. She looked very shy.

"Claire!" Ness yelled running out of my arms and over to Quill. She held her hands out Quill put Claire down and the girls hugged. Quill laughed as Claire ran behind Ness over to Lue. All three girls hugged and started a game of running away from the waves.

"Can you believe this is our life now?" Quill asked.

I laughed "If you told me a year ago that I would imprint I would have hit you" I said.

It was a good day for my pack. With the Cullens back we have had a few days off patrolling. I saw Embry emerge from the trees. Now the entire pack was together. This felt right.

"Embry!" Lue called from the water detaching herself from the game. She jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too kiddo" he kissed the top of her head and put her down on the ground. Lue ran back and played with the other girls.

"So what's the plan with the girls?" Quill asked.

"I thought just let them choose when to change activities. We won't go swimming until the sun heats up the land a little bit more" I told him.

"No like where are the girls going to live?" Embry asked.

"Oh. Well, Ness is going to live with her parents." I told them.

"And Lue is going to live with us?" Quill asked.

"No. I think Rosalie and Emmett are going to adopt her." I told them.

"Are you kidding me!" Leah said outraged.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it because we are not vampire enough?" Embry demanded.

"Okay back up. What is going on?" I asked them

"We had talked last night when you went to Bella and Edward's place." Embry told me.

"Both Embry and I have not imprinted. Since we probably will not imprint if it has not happened already." Leah voice cut off with emotion. "It does not matter."

"It does matter." Embry demanded. "Because Lue imprinted with Seth we wanted to offer her a place to live."

They both went quiet. No one on the blanket spoke.

"Leah you would offer to raise Lue?" Seth asked he sounded touched.

"Well yeah. It would be weird if you did it. Not to mention you probably can not say no to her." Leah said.

"Embry you want a kid?" I asked. Before everything went down he had seemed really cool with being a single man.

"I know what it is like to not be wanted. I want to make Lue feel as safe and secure as possible" Embry said.

"Well I guess we can talk to Rosalie and Emmett. I mean the decision is and will always be Lue's to make." I said.

Looking over at the water seeing three laughing girls.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

POV: Jacob

The girls continued to play with one another. It was quite cute to watch them make up new games and laugh.

"I am worried about what is going to happen now. With the agreement with Sams pack." Quill said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that they are the ones that wanted to control and protect La Push. They want us to patrol the outside of La Push. I do not think this is going to work." Quill commented.

"Just for the first month. They are getting used to the fact that I am here again. The last thing they want is two packs. Sam made that clear. People like Brady do not want to be in a pack that I am in charge of." I shrugged as I explained it.

"Brady does not know what it is like to be imprinted. He would understand what you did a lot more if he was imprinted" Quill growled.

"Brady is also just an idiot." Embry added.

I liked the fact that both my best friends decided to follow me. It was a nice feeling. Part of me was expecting to be outcasted because I had abandoned the tribe to protect Ness. No one thought twice about it though. At least no one in my pack did.

"Brady just feels threatened" Seth said. His eyes had not wandered far from Lue since we got to the beach.

"Threatened because we are the better pack? He should be" Embry commented.

"No. Think about it. We have all the direct descendants in our pack. We hold a direct representation to all the original leaders here. That means that we hold a stronger authority as the legitimate pack. He knows that." Seth said matter of factly. The rest of us looked at him in shock. Why had I not thought of this.

"It is true. Jake if you did not phase into wolf form then the next in line to be chief is Seth" Leah said.

"Not that I would ever challenge you for it" Seth's hands went up defensively. We all laughed.

"Right now. We have an opportunity to become the main pack. But do we want to be that?" Embry asked. "If we are the head pack we would have to patrol and make rules for the other pack to follow. Right now we are free to all take a day off and head to the beach. What we have right now is not bad."

"Not to mention we have a second opinion with Sam being in charge of the other pack. He does a really good job being the go between with the council" Leah said.

"True. I am not arguing that I want us to all become one pack. Then we would have to share a mind with all of them again" I said. We all flinched. Remembering how crowded it got when we had one big pack.

"I think we just need to make a schedule" Leah said "one that if they needed time off they could have it and vice versa."

"That sounds nice." Embry said

"Okay I will talk to Sam about it next council meeting. I think he would agree with it. It just needs to be on the official record just in case things go sideways." I told them. They all nodded.

The beach was a great idea. Claire tired herself out before Lue and Ness. She came and crawled into Quills arms falling asleep almost instantly. He cradled her to his chest in a way that showed how in love he was with this little girl.

Ness tackled Lue into the rocky beach. The girls often forgot that they are not as indestructible as full vampires. They continued to play wrestle until Leah whispered under her breath "I smell blood."

She took off running towards the girls before anyone could react she had Lue in her arms.

"I am not that hurt" Lue was telling her.

Embry opened up the first aid kit and was placing a bandage on her wrist.

"Your bleeding and you know how much it takes to cause you girls to bleed." Leah scolded in a mother's tone.

Ness ran up to me "Jaky they are overreacting. I did not hurt her that badly. We just played and she hit a sharp rock." Her face was almost in tears as she explained the situation to me.

Picking her up I told her "oh I know you girls would not hurt each other on purpose it was an accident" I kissed her forehead.

"I am fine. It is not a vampire bite." Lue laughed. I saw all the adults in the circle tense.

Leah hugged her close and Embry scooped her into his arms and hugged her as well.

Lue seemed to be happy with the attention that Leah and Embry gave her as they fussed over her injury. I forgot that she was not used to this attention from adults. Lue walked over and tackled Seth. He laughed as he pretended to fight her.


	29. Chapter 29

Please review.

Chapter 29

POV: Edward

"Rosalie and Emmett can I talk to you for a second." I asked. Bella gave me a confused look.

"Sure" Emmett said.

We all watch the SUV drive out of the driveway. I felt a pang in my chest. It was hard even now to let that little girl out of my sight. I just got her back. If it was up to me she would be within my sights from now until she turns 30 maybe even 100.

We all walked back into the main house. I guided Rosalie and Emmett into the dining room Bella followed.

"What is this about Edward? I would really like to go out shopping and get my daughters room set up" Rosalie told me.

"That is why I asked to talk to you" I told her "I do not know what happened in Lue's past but she is terrified of vampires."

"What do you mean? She is a vampire" Bella looked at me confused.

"I know she is. But that is not what her mind was remembering. She is excited about the opportunity to have a family but still there is some underlying fear" I told them. I did not know how to get what she was thinking across to them.

"What are you saying bro. Do you think she does not want us to be her parents?" Emmett asked

"No. I do not know what she wants" I told them

"Then what are you saying? We should not want her because she is afraid of vampires?" Rosalie demanded. I knew from her thoughts that she felt I was taking away her only opportunity to be a mom. That is not my intent at all.

"She seemed like she was putting on a brave face" Emmett stated.

"Jasper" Rosalie called. We all looked at her. "What I want to get to the bottom of it. Edward you only can read minds and interpret based on what they are thinking. I want to know the underlying emotions she was feeling" Rosalie stated.

"Yes?" Jasper asked walking into the dinning room

"Is Lue afraid of vampires?" Rosalie asked

"She is definitely afraid of something" Jasper stated.

"What did her emotions show during that meeting?" Emmett asked. His thoughts let me know that Rosalie was not the only one excited at the possibility of them having a child.

"Well she was excited when we offered her a place in the family." Jasper said. He paused I could see why. He was remembering the shift of emotions she faced moments after that.

"She did seem to be afraid right after that moment." Jasper said.

"What was she thinking then?" Bella asked. Moving her hand so it rested on top of mine.

"She stopped a thought around the words mom and dad. I think she might have been abused as a child" I told them.

"That would make sense. Her moods changed the second that mom and dad was mentioned." Jasper agreed.

"Has she thought anything specific?" Emmett asked his fists tightening on the table.

"I do not think that is mine to share with you. All I know is that she tries very hard to stop her thoughts from completing themselves. I only know half facts from her thoughts." I told them.

"Edward just tell us. How are we supposed to be her parents if we do not know what has happened to her?" Rosalie asked.

"I think you need to ask her. All I wanted you to know is that she is not your typical normal child. She has been through something that I do not have all the pieces to yet" I told them both.

"We need to protect her." Emmett's voice was almost a growl

"If I might add. I think she has been through more than abuse. The way she carries herself is not that of a child. I think she has been trained to fight." Jasper added

"You think she is a child soldier?" Bella asked.

"It is possible. If Maria knew about the halflings she might have utilized them in her armies. They would be easy to program and they do not need as much blood as a regular vampire" Jasper said.

"Where would Jacob have picked up a child soldier?" Bella asked.

"They met in Peru." Jasper said

"That is so terrifying to think that a child like Lue could exist. If we are right then she might have lived quite the unfochenet life already for a child" Esme said walking into the room.

"What do we do then?" Rosalie asked. Everyone could hear the desperation in her voice. All she wanted to be was a mom. That was it. If this child did not want her to be her mom she would be childless again.

"How old is she?" Alice asked. Locking her fingers around Jaspers.

"Good question." Rosalie said.

Everyone looked at me. "Just because I can read minds does not mean I know how old she is" I told everyone.

"She is older than Renesmee." Bella stated.

"We will have to ask when she comes back" I told them.

"As for this moment I am now a mother." Rosalie started "even if it is only temporarily. Would you all please help me decorate on of the rooms upstairs?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course!" Alice cheered.

"Take my old one. I do not use it anymore and I think she will like the multiple escape options when she is older" I winked at Emmett. If his face could go whiter it would have in that moment.

We had the room redecorated before the girls got back. The walls are now a light lavender. Toys piled in the one corner of the space. Alice did her closet filling it with this years fashion from around the globe. Emmett hung fairy lights along the walls. Rosalie made sure that everything looked perfect. Down to the crazy amount of pillows that had been piled on the bunk bed.

"Emmett why did you insist on getting her a bunk bed again?" Rosalie asked.

"When I was a child I really wanted one. Also this one has a climbing wall to get to the top bunk. I think she will really like it." Emmett said. "Rosalie I know you always pictured having a girly girl but I think that Lue is more of a tomboy."

"Her favourite colour is purple I still have hope for her to be a girly girl." Rosalie shot back. Looking around the room she sighed "I honestly do not care what type of girl she wants to be. I am just happy that she is ours."

Emmett hugged Rosalie tightly.

"I do not mean to interrupt your moment but I think they are back" Jasper called up from the main floor.

Rosalie and Emmett dashed out of the room faster than I had ever seen them run.

The sun was just dipping over the horizon when the SUV pulled up. Renesmee came bounding out of the car towards her mother and I. Jumping into our arms.

Jacob got out and opened Lues car door.

"Mom and Dad we might have tuckered Lue out a little today." Jacob stated.

We could all see Lue fast asleep against the carseat.

Emmett walked forward and unbuckled her from her seat. Holding her to his chest. Rosalie began to cry in the vampire way.

"Why is aunty crying?" Renesmee asked mid yawn.

"She is really happy" I told her.

Emmett carried Lue into the house. Seth close behind.

"When did she fall asleep?" Rosalie asked him

"Not long ago." Seth told her.

"The car has a tendency to put her to sleep" Jacob informed us all.

"Where are they going?" Renesmee asked as Emmett started up the stairs. He was traveling at less than human speed. I could understand that completely holding a sleeping child is like carrying a bomb. You just want to put it down in the same state that you pick it up.

"To her new room." Bella told her.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

Bella took her from my arms and started walking behind Emmett. They made it to the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway to her room.

I followed behind with Seth. I could tell from his thoughts that he wanted to be closer to Lue. He was staying back to be respectful to Rosalie and Emmett. I clapped him on the shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett where lucky to get this young man as a son someday.

"Wow her room is so pretty" Renesmee whispered.

Emmett hesitated at the bunk bed. "Maybe I did not think this through. Which bed do we put her in tonight?" He asked. I could tell from his thoughts that he was conflicted with this decision. On the one hand he could put her on the bottom but that was lame and totally not the reason you got a bunk bed. But what if she fell from the top. Or got up in the middle of the night for some water and fell.

Rosalie walked in front of him pulling back the covers on the bottom bed. She fluffed the pillows and made sure everything was set. Emmett laid Lue down in the bed. They covered her and kissed her before we all made our exit from the room. Rosalie holding a baby monitor in one hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Please Review.

Chapter 30

POV: Lue

I felt the transfer from arms to the soft fabric. The blanket being tucked in around me and the kisses. I felt safe. My world was set. I was able to allow myself into a deep sleep.

I woke in the morning and felt secure. This was going to become a great life. Emmett woke me up in the morning. I was not ready to fully be awake. He did not seem to mind me cuddling into him as Rosalie made breakfast. I fell back asleep in his arms.

Rosalie woke me up by rubbing my back. "Honey wake up. You need to eat" she kissed my head.

Emmett turned me in his arms so I was facing the table. I slowly started eating my breakfast. Perfectly cooked eggs and bacon. When I finished I stretched back into Emmett. Cuddling back into him.

Rosalie held her hands out to me. I reached for her. Her eyes seemed to shine. "You smell like salt water" she told me "lets get you cleaned up."

I cuddled into her arms. Resting my head on her shoulder. She brought me upstairs and ran a shower for me. This helped me wake up. The bandage on my wrist started to become less sticky. I do not like looking at my own injuries. I left the half sticky bandage on. Getting out of the shower I smell like a mixture of lavender and vanilla. It was really nice.

Climbing out I dried off. Rosalie had left a fun towel that made me look like a monkey with the hood on. I walked out in my towel. My bedroom door is open.

"Can you check my injury?" I asked holding out my wrist to her.

"Of course I can." she removed my bandage. "Not a mark" told me.

I looked down at my wrist she was right their was not a mark left on my skin.

"What colour are you thinking you should wear today?" Rosalie asked.

"I do not know" I told her.

"Well I think Emmett wants to take you on an adventure today. So that means the dresses and skirts are out." She said.

"Can I wear leggings?" I asked.

"Of course" Rosalie smiled at me.

We settled on a pair of bright purple leggings and a black tshirt. Rosalie put my hair in two matching side braids. I was in love with it. I looked so cute!

I ran down the stairs and Emmett was waiting holding two motorcycle helmets. "Ready to go riding?" He asked.

I could get used to a life with Emmett and Rosalie as my mom and dad. They are the kindest parents I could have asked for. Emmett had me sit in front of him on the motorcycle. We almost started driving when Rosalie came running our with safety gear. She replaced my ballerina flats with steel toed riding boots and put a both a leather jacket and leather riding pants on me.

I laughed as we speed out the driveway. We rode for a few hours only stopping when Rosalie called telling us we needed to start making our way back. The sun was starting to go down on the horizon Emmett pulled into a bayside town and ordered me a hot dog.

"These are the best for long road trips!" He said handing me the hot dog. I ate it feet dangling over the railing of the waterfront pier.

"This is the best day!" I told him when I was done eating.

"I agree. Next time I think Rosalie will also want to join us on an adventure." Emmett told me

"That would be fun. Then we could get a sidecar!" I looked at him so excited.

He laughed picking me up and carrying me back to the motorcycle. I yawned I was getting tired. We had driven quite a far way it was normal to be tired after a long day of driving.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home. I woke up to Rosalie's voice "You let her fall asleep on a motorcycle?"

"I am not fully asleep mom" I told her. She did not respond to me. I looked over at her confused. Her eyes are sparkling.

"Okay honey I will believe you this time" Rosalie said her voice was thick with emotion.

They tucked me in and I fell asleep instantly.

My life started becoming normal. I had a routine. Renesmee would come over in the afternoons and we would have classes together.

Auntie Bella taught us english. Uncle Edward did math. Auntie Alice taught us art. Uncle Jasper taught social studies. Grandpa taught us science. Grandma taught us home economics. Mom taught us auto body. That left dad to teach us gym. Almost every day Seth and Jacob would join us for our lessons. Neither of them had finished high school before becoming a wolf.

I really did not like math class. Dad would often make a distraction and scoop me out so we could go adventuring instead. Mom did not complain about it. She would often join us. The only one that complained was Renesmee because her dad was teaching the class she could not be whisked away.

Leah, Embry and I would have sleepovers once a week. It was nice. They would let me stay up late and teach me questionable things. Like the newest lesson of truck surfing. This involved Embry driving so Leah and I could stand in the bed of the truck and surf through the country roads. Ness was not allowed to do this and she would often complain.

I was still not allowed to do everything. Mom did not want me to go cliff jumping without them. As long as I held either mom or dad's hand I was allowed to go cliff jumping. I was trying to convince dad to just catch me in the water. Mom was not having any of that. Renesmee had to be in her dad's arms to go cliff jumping so I did not push my luck. Knowing that my parents already let me have so much more than Nesses parents did.

I was growing so much in the past month. Dad carried me on his shoulders up the cliff to the bonfire. All the humans were already up here. Emily was setting out a lot of food. Probably enough to feed an army.

"Wow you look like you have grown!" Emily cheered. "You could probably pass for a nine year old now." Emily told me.

"Thats cool! Oh that means I will look old enough to drive soon!" I hugged my dad's head.

"Hold your horses I do not think we can get you a licence without a birth certificate" Dad laughed. He had been letting me stear as he drove for the past week. Only when we got out of the sight of the others in the house.

Mom walked over to talk to Emily about when my birthday should be. Honestly I could not remember when I was born. Seth had offered to share his with me and I really liked that idea. Dad put me down and I ran jumping into Seth's arms. He hugged me spinning me mid air. I laughed. I sat in his lap Leah and Embry sat beside us. Dad brought me food from the table and helped with the fire by bringing wood in from the forest. Ness sat with Jacob on the other side of the fire. She had grown too looking like an eight year old now. Though she was definitely taller than me. Mom walked over wrapping me in a blanket. This was the best nights. My family was all together sitting around the bonfire on the cliffs. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought about how much my life has changed in the past month. I had a family for the first time to call my own. The elders of the tribe started telling stories. The voice they used when they told stories always made me fall asleep. I felt Seth wrap his arms tight around me and let myself fall deeper into sleep.

Dad walked me home that night. Mom quickly changed me into pj's. Dads gentle hands put the covers over me. Both my parents kissed me before leaving the room. The fairy lights let off a slight glow in my room. I felt safe and secure.

"Wake up. We need to warn you. Girly you need to wake up"

I rolled over. I did not have the energy I needed to actually wake up and deal with the voices.

"Number 2 you actually need to wake up now!" They yelled I felt a gust of wind move my hair.

I opened my eyes. It was the middle of the night. Why now. Why can they not bug me at appropriate hours.

"Seriously they are coming"

My blood turned cold. I knew this warning. I would wake up to this warning voice ever day when I lived with my birth parents.

I sat up in my bed. "How close are they?" I whispered

"Too Close. They are coming for you"

I whimpered. "I just found a family" My voice shook with fear.

"Open your mind to your powers. You know you will not survive running away if you do not"

I slowly climbed out of the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Please Review!

Chapter 31

POV: Lue

I walked over to my desk. I could feel the tears behind my eyes ready to spill. Rapidly blinking them away. Pulling out my spare paper. I wrote a note:

Dear Mom and Dad.

I am so sorry. I wish I could be your daughter forever. This is just not possible right now. Maybe in the future. For now I have to leave. Please Please Please do not come looking for me. I do not want you to get hurt looking for me.

You have been the best parents I could have ever asked for. Thank you for taking me into not only your home but your hearts as well. I will never forget all the moments that I have had with you. Mom thank you for doing my hair every day. I love the different hairstyles that you would come up with. It was the best part of my mornings. Dad I loved all of our movie marathons and morning cuddles.

I hope that you both know that I love you so much! I never thought I would have parents again. When you told me you wanted me I did not think you could be serious. Over the past month I have felt more like I could act my age than any other moment in my life. Thank you for that opportunity!

I want to write more. Actually I just want to ignore my gut feeling and stay here, with you, forever. I do not want you to ever be in danger because of me.

I love you!

Your daughter, LUE

I moved the letter aside placing it under my pillow. They will be able to find it. I paused at my desk scrolling a second letter quickly.

Dear Seth.

I am so sorry. I can not stay and cause you to be in danger. That might literally kill me if I put you in danger.

You need to know that I love you. You are the only person that I have ever loved. I am so in love with you!

I planned on living a long life with you. For the last three weeks I have had the same dream every night. In my dream I married you. If I can ever come back I will be coming back for you.

Please help my mom and dad. I am worried that they are going to be really hurt by me running away. I know you will be hurt too. Please understand that If I had another choice I would not be running away.

I love you. My only regret about running away now is the fact that I have not had an opportunity to kiss you.

I Love You, LUE

I added that letter under my pillow as well. I paused. Thinking about writing more letters.

"Are you Crazy! You need to go!" The voices yelled.

I walked silently into my closet packing a small bag with activewear clothing. Those clothes seemed to last the longest when I am on the run. I found my bag that was dropped off for me when I was in Peru. Tossing the money into the new black leather backpack.

I heard movement downstairs. I stopped moving. I knew if they knew they would not let me run away. I needed to go though. I needed to escape. If I stayed no one would be safe.

I pulled pictures off my vanity mirror packing them in my bag. I grabbed a pair of running shoes. Lacing them tight.

Pausing I looked around my room. I felt the sadness starting to set in. Fear ran through my veins I was not ready to be alone again.

"Climb into bed. The Vampires are coming to check on you!" The voices yelled.

I tossed my bag under my bed. Climbing under the covers shoes and all. I pretended to be asleep.

Uncle Jasper walked into the room. He touched my face calming my emotions.

"Is she okay?" Mom asked.

"I think so. Her emotions are telling me she is scared, sad but determined" Uncle Jasper said.

"Oh my baby girl" Moms fingers ran through my hair. "You are safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. We are here to protect you"

I loved it when mom would run her fingers through my hair. We spent a lot of sleepless nights together when I first became her daughter. I would have flashbacks that would give me nightmares. She would come into my room and hold me. Running her fingers through my hair and telling me I was safe until I fell back asleep.

"I wonder what she is thinking about" Mom said.

"Edward is currently dealing with Ness. She is also not having a great night sleep" Dad said.

No. Not Dad. I could not walk away from this life if they are both in the room.

"I think she is back to sleep" Dad commented. He kissed my forehead "Love you baby girl."

Mom also kissed my forehead "Sweet dreams my princess."

I had to threaten myself to keep my tears in my eyes. I will not be crying.

"Hey is everything okay?" Seth's voice traveled in through the door.

Why was he here! Stupid imprint. My imprint betrayed me! My imprint would tell him to come here, because that is what I really wanted.

"We think she is just having a bad dream" Mom told him.

I felt his hand on mine. The warmth made me want to stay. It made me want to open my eyes and tell them all that I was in trouble.

I did not. I calmed my emotions by thinking about spending a day at the beach with everyone. Masking my fear with the joy that I felt cliff jumping. Holding my parents hands allowing me to jump off the cliff.

"She seems happy now" Uncle Jasper said.

"Jasper are you ready to go hunting?" Aunty Alice's voice called up the stairs.

I head Uncle Jasper leave the room.

"Okay she should be fine. Come on you two. If she woke up and saw you both looking at her that would be so creepy." Dads voice said jokingly.

I felt Mom and Seth pull away at the same time. Moms lips kissed my head. Dad also kissed my head they left the room. I felt Seth hesitate. The stupid imprint was making him hesitant to leave. It was nagging that I wanted something from him. I peeked opening my eyes slightly. I saw him looking confused at the closet. I did leave a bit of a mess in there.

He looked down at his hands. He looked so lost. The imprint was telling him to stay but he was not finding anything that was going to hurt me. Little did he know I was going to hurt myself. Leaving him is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I could probably convince him to run with me. He would most likely join me without asking many questions.

He looked at me. "Hey" he whispered.

I allowed my eyes to open more. He obviously saw that I was awake. "Hi" I whispered back.

He walked over to me kneeling beside my bed. I was laying on the bottom bunk tonight. I had taken a fall out of the top bunk and might be on top bunk hiatus for the past two days.

All I wanted to do was kiss him. If I did that though could I leave him?

"You having a bad dream?" he asked.

"No. Right now I am living the dream." I told him.

He smiled. I made my brain remember his smile. Remember everything about him. I did not want to forget him. Making a promise to myself that I would not forget him.

If I managed to get away and continue running when would I come back to see him?

If I was captured would I ever get free again to come back to him?

I felt desperate. I needed him. I needed to leave him. I needed to protect him. I needed to kiss him.

I put my hands on the side of his face. "Seth" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want to kiss you." I told him.

He did not respond verbally. His face came closer to mine.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked.

"No. Have you?" He asked. Our lips inches apart

"No." I said breathlessly.

His lips brushed mine. Sparks erupted in my bones. My body wanted to do nothing but kiss him. His lips were soft and warm. We pulled away after what felt like forever.

"Wow" He whispered.

I fell more in love with him. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you" he whispered back.

"I should go. Before your mom and dad never allow me back into your room again" He whispered.

I laughed. "Your probably right"

I watched him walk out my door. Heistating as he crossed through the doorway. I know he felt the same thing I did.

All I wanted to do was fall asleep and wake up tomorrow to another day in my perfect life.

"Get the FUck Up!" The voice screamed.

I head my parents and Seth talking in the living room. I stood up gathering my backpack. Opening the window wide. I jumped out.

Jumping from tree to tree. I found the trees in the forest to be conveniently placed for this escape. I came to the meadow I did not have time to use the trees to go around. The voices in my head are all screaming at me to go faster.

Jumping down from the tree I hit it. My leg was caught. How did I not see the bear trap! Biting down on my tongue I pried the trap open. Blood gushed out of my ankle. I ran. It would heal soon enough.

I heard someone behind me. Running faster I heard them speak.

"Hello sister" He said. A bag scooped me up. I felt my entire body hit a tree. It was like he took the bag he had me in and batted it against a tree. At that impact my entire world went black. My last thought was on my family who was safe and the feeling of his lips.

[Authors Note: This is the last chapter of this story! Thank you all for reading!]


	32. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hello,

I Just wanted to take this opportunity to say THANK YOU for reading all of my Runaway Fanfiction. If you have placed a review on it than I would like to double thank you!

This might be how this story ends but not the entire story is not over!

I have a sequel to this story live! Under the title **Homecoming.**

Thank you again for being such great readers! I can't wait to hear what you think about my newest story!

~Meg


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everyone!

I have not been able to get the this story out of my head. So I decided to continue it on Renesmee's life. This is going to be the story from her perspective.

Do not worry Lue's story will still continue on the other story titled Homecoming. Let me know what you think about this in the reviews or through private messages.

That being said this story is going to follow Renesmee as she grows up. No matter how perfect your parents are, no childhoods go off without a hitch. Enjoy the drama of her growing up and possibly falling in love.

Hope you enjoy reading this story!


	34. Chapter 34

Unlike Homecoming this is a story that is through Renesmee's perspective. I am so excited to invite you to read how Renesmee grows up in this story. Please Review!

Chapter 34

POV: Ness.

I woke up screaming. The darkness in my room too thick for me to see through. Panicked I streamed again. Needing comfort needing hands on my body. I needed to know that it was just a dream. My best friend is lost. She has been taken. That is all the adults let me know. What am I to do now? She is my best friend.

In my dream I saw her crying out for me to come find her. I saw her alone in the darkness. Tears rushed down my face. All I wanted was for her to be safe with me. With my family. I have not seen my family so sad before. She fit with us so perfectly. Now she is gone.

My breathing got raspy. The door opened. Grandpa Charlie walked in. Picking me up he hugged me.

"Shhh. Honey you are safe." Grandpa Charlie said in a soft voice.

Sue came into the room as well. She turned on the light. The feeling of her hands in my hair was nice. It soothed my fear.

"Are you okay? What happened baby?" Sue whispered.

"I am fine. Just a bad dream" I commented. My voice was rough after the screams. My human side coming out again. My parents voices never sounded rough.

"Your mom used to scream like that when she had a bad dream." he whispered to me.

I heard the door open downstairs. The cold chill crept up to me, chilling my skin. I cuddled in closer to Grandpa feeling the the need to be comforted.

A warm hand rubbed my back. It made the chill I felt lessen. Warmth rushed through me. As familiar as the touch was it was not the one I wanted the most right now.

Grandpa Charlie allowed the warm hands to pick me up. They turned me into Leah's chest. She cradled me until the fear went away.

Grandpa Charlie and Sue both said goodnight to us. Leah rocked me in the rocking chair. I could tell she wanted me to fall asleep. I was not going to anytime soon. Needing the answers to what was actually going on here. When will the searching be over. Can they just bring my best friend home.

A tear escaped my eye. I felt it roll down my cheek, landing on my pajama shirt, it soaked into the fabric there. Stopping myself from tearing up again. I was not the one in danger. Lue was. Everyone is in pain because of her disappearance. That is why I am sleeping at Grandpa's house. My family needed to search for her.

Leah cradled me to her. She was warm and soft in the most comforting way. This entire thing must be hard for her. After all Lue's disappearance effects all those that are close to her. Leah and Embry had offered to be her parents. They shared the roll with my Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Often watching her on the nights that my Aunt and Uncle needed to go for a hunting trip. I could feel her pain in her touch.

Reaching my hand up to her face I projected my question into her head. 'Did we find her?'

Leah took a sharp inhale of breath. Slowly shaking her head.

Hope sparked in me raising my hand to her face again I shared my hope. 'That means she is alive'

Leah tried to form a smile on her face. It was merely a movement of the muscles. Not a true emotion or reaction. Ghostly for a moment.

I curled into her. Feeling the spark of hope, even if my best friend was not here, we had not found a body. It was a good thing. This was a good thing.

These thoughts stayed in my mind until I woke.

Waking I found myself in my mother's arms. She was standing slightly apart from the others in the room. Closest to us being Jacob. Seeing him made my heart flutter. I loved my brother Jacob. He was the best brother I could ever have.

Mom brushed her cold hand through my hair. "Good Morning my angel" moms voice chimed.

"Good morning mommy" I yawned. "When did you pick me up?" I asked.

"I picked you up about two hours ago" Mom told me.

I saw the pain on Aunty Rosalie's face. She had just glanced at mom and I. She desperately wanted Lue to come home. Lue was the only opportunity for her to have a daughter. She wanted her to be here, in her arms.

Mom placed me in front of a bowl of oatmeal that dad had just placed on the table. Gross, it smelled like old people. One look at my family standing around a map of the area I knew I needed to not complain. All things considered oatmeal is not the worst thing happening right now.

Dad nodded at me from across the room. He had read my mind.

Picking up the spoon I took a bite. Surprise took hold of me. I looked up at dad wide eyed. He winked at me. Dad had mixed some blood in with the oatmeal. It was super yummy. Halfway through my meal Jacob came and sat next to me. Pushing my bowl I climbed over to sit on his lap. I leaned against his warm body as I ate.

"I heard you had a hard night last night" Jacob whispered in my ear. I tuned in his lap so I could see his face. He looked so tired. Jacob must not have slept in a while. Trying to think of the last time I knew Jacob actually had gotten some sleep, I was shocked to remember that happened the night before that Lue was taken.

"Jacob you look tired" I told him. No use beating around the bush.

"Yeah. I have not slept in a while" Jacob admitted.

I leaned into him. "Well after my broken sleep I might need to take a nap today" I told him.

"Is that an invite to nap with you?" Jacob laughed.

"What? Sue told me that Leah and Seth used to nap together." I told him. I was confused. Jacob was like my brother. When we ran away I only slept in Jacobs arms. It is still the place that I feel most at home. I knew with Jacobs arms around me I would feel better.

"Well let me know when you would like to nap" Jacob told me.

"Will do." I commented. Looking around everyone who was standing in this room looked like they needed to take a nap. Well the ones that could sleep that is. I cuddled into Jake. "Everyone who sleeps needs a nap." I whispered.

Jacob seemed to grimace at the thought. Looking around I could see that he agreed with me. The concern that settled on his face made him look older.

I could hear my dads voice telling everyone to go and get some sleep. Mind Reading for the win. I winked at dad who winked back. I was worried about Seth. He was the only one who did not nod when my dad told them to get some sleep. He still stood looking over the map.

I slid off Jacobs lap and walked over to Seth. I held his hand pulling him slowly to the couch. He did not fight me. I got a feeling that I was the only one who could get Seth to relax for a moment. Putting him on the couch. Jake placed a pillow at one end of the couch. I guided Seth to lay on the pillow. Kissing his forehead I told him "I will wake you if anything changes. Remember she wants you on a regular sleeping schedule."

He nodded slightly. I covered him in a blanket. Watching as Seth drifted off to sleep. He seemed to find peace in his sleep.

Jake picked me up "You are the strongest girl I know." he whispered in my ear.

I saw all my vampire family still huddled around a map. I needed to get out of the house. Not being able to help but think that this is the same thing that happened when we ran away. Seeing them all pouring over a map as mom held Aunty Rosalie's hand.

I showed Jake a vision of us leaving the house. He looked at me confused but did not argue. We walked out into the backyard. The sun was almost in the middle of the sky. I climbed up on Jakes shoulders. Walking through the forest felt safe. It felt like home. When we reached the river I jumped of Jakes shoulders.

Running and launching myself off the bank of the river I landed gracefully on the other side. Jake did not bother with jumping he ran through the river stopping halfway to the other side. Sticking his hands in the running water he started to splash me.

I laughed jumping into the river splashing him back. Jake splashed more. I took a step the rock under me slipped. My face was covered by the river water. Warm hands picked me up out of the water. I spluttered laughing. Jake halled me up on the river bank. Both of us soaked by the water.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

I laughed "Yes. I am fine. Just lost my footing that is all."

"That is not all. We need to teach you how to swim." Jake said. I could tell he was rattled by me being submerged by the water. I hugged him soaking his shirt with water.

Before I hugged him my body did not realize how cold it was. His warmth penetrated the cold.

"We need to get you dried off before you get sick" Jacob said. He was hugging me closely.

"Lets go to my parents house" I told him. I did not want to see the sadness on my relatives faces. Not when I was this happy in Jacobs arms.

Jacob carried me to the house. I quickly picked out new cloths. Jacob helped me change into the dry clothing. I grabbed him a change of clothing too. I had emptied out a drawer for him. Since he is always welcome to sleepover with me. If It had not been a patol night I would have slept here with Jacob last night.

He walked into the bathroom and changed quickly.

I pulled out a kindergarten workbook. Grabbing a pencil I started working through the pages. "Jake is this the way I make the letter e?" I asked him.

Looking over at my page he said "Yes. If you are writing in cursive. You print it this way." Jake borrowed my pen and drew a printed e on the page. I copied him. Mine looked neater.

"Like that?" I asked

"Yes. Why are you practicing your kindergarten workbook?" Jacob asked.

"Um. Well. Because I want to learn how to write." I told him. "I know I grow too fast to actually go to kindergarten but, I still want to do all the school work."

Jacob kissed my hair. "You are the smartest girl I know" he whispered in my ear. Jacob helped me through my kindergarten homework. "You know all your cursive letters because that is the way your parents write" he laughed as he spoke.

"Well I want to learn how to print as well" I watched him make all the printed letters. Enjoying every moment I had alone with Jacob. I mastered the printing alphabet after a few hours.

My eyes started getting tired. Jake picked me up and carried me to bed. Within moments I was asleep. I dreamed of Lue coming home. I dreamed of normality.


	35. Chapter 35

Please Review.

Chapter 35

POV: Ness

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed. A fish had caught itself onto my hook. I was strong enough to hold the fishing rod. It pulled the end of the bendy rod towards the water. My eyes went wide as I held the rod from being ripped out of my hand.

"Hold tight Sweetheart!" Grandpa Charlie yelled as he walked towards me. His steps made the boat rock. I was still not 100% comfortable with the boating experience. Dad had zipped me in a lifejacket before I boarded the boat. Every step Grandpa took I had visions of tipping overboard.

"Your face looks like you caught a shark" Billy laughed at me.

"It feels like it" I told him.

Grandpa Charlie pulled on my rod. "Okay reel" Grandpa told me. I started twisting the little handle. The fish was putting up a fight. I could see Grandpa Charlie struggling to hold the rod. Finally I could see the fish emerge from the depth of the lake. Its scales shining as the sun hit them.

"Okay kiddo give me the rod and you grab the net." Grandpa Charlie told me. I let go of the rod. Seeing him experience a bit of pull as he took the full fight of the fish. I might have overplayed my age strength. I do not think a four year old could have held the fish with that much strength. Billy smiled at me, I think he was on the same page as me.

Grabbing the net I placed it in the water. Angling it in such a way that Grandpa could guide the fish inside. Once inside I held the net at surface level containing the fish. I did this so Grandpa could check the size and make sure it is legal to catch it.

"That is a huge fish" Billy commented.

"Yeah. I think it might be the biggest one we caught all season." Grandpa said. I could hear the pride in his voice. Grandpa reached into the net and grabbed the fish holding it up. "Wow. Kiddo you caught yourself a beautiful fish."

"Let me take a picture of you two. No one will believe we got one this big." Billy laughed with disbelief.

To me it just looked like a long fish. Not to Grandpa and Billy they admired the fish.

"You want to hold it kiddo?" Grandpa asked.

"Um. Sure. How?" I asked hesitantly. It was still squirming in Grandpa's arms.

"Do you want to hold it by the gill or do you want to hold it by the tail?" Grandpa asked.

"Tail" I told him.

Grandpa held the fish up beside me. It was taller than I am. I gawked up at the giant fish. It had not seemed this big when it was coiled up in the net.

"Grandpa it is bigger than me" I announced. Both men in the boat laughed. "It is." I told them standing in the boat next to the fish to make my point. The fish wiggled every now and then. I stood next to it. Not even making it near the head of the fish that grandpa held.

I tried to hold the fishes tail. It refused to stay still. Grandpa and Billy both laughed as I struggled to hold the fish. I decided to stand up and wrap my arms around the body of the fish.

Billy snapped a photo. I was hugging the fish and Grandpa was laughing. We looked cute in the photo.

The rest of the afternoon flu by with Grandpa and Billy telling me stories of fishing adventures. A lot of them seemed unrealistic but they enjoy telling me. We ate sandwiches that Sue had made for us. Grandpa lathered me in more sunscreen I felt like a ghost.

We returned in the early evening to the shore. I was so tired I climbed up on Billy's lap as we drove back to the dock. I felt myself drifting to sleep as the boat engine hummed and the rocking soothed me. Billy hummed as I fell deeper into sleep.

I woke when I heard Jakes laughter. Only enough to feel my body being shifted from Billy's arms into Jake's.

"What are you doing here Jake? I thought Bella was going to pick her up?" Grandpa asked.

"Her and Edward ended up taking a longer hike then they thought. So they texted me to come pick up squirt here. Though I did not think she would find fishing that boring that she would fall asleep"

"She did not find fishing boring. She caught a huge fish" Grandpa said.

"I did Jake it is bigger than me." I commented. Stretching in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his head. He hugged me to his chest.

"Bigger than you hey? Have they been telling you about how to tell a tall tail?" Jake laughed.

Jake set me down on the dock and started to help me out of the lifejacket. Of course dad get the one that is nearly impossible to get out of. Jake looked confused as I started to feel claustrophobic the lifejacket felt like it would never come off. I would be walking around in this bright yellow abomination for the rest of my life. Never being able to grow bigger. I will be malformed by this vest.

Jake could sense my panic. "Do not worry we will get this off you" Jake's voice was anxious.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Sure, sure" He said.

At that moment I made up my mind. My life would be me in this vest. I had no other options. Jake had not figured out how to get a single button off. This is how I was going live. Maybe they will make a book about me. The girl in the yellow life jacket.

Grandpa Charlie climbed out of the boat. "Need some help?" He asked.

I looked at him wide eyed. "Grandpa I am never getting out of this life jacket" the panic in both my voice and emotion increased with these words.

"Nonsense" Grandpa tried to undo the buckle. No luck.

"Did you watch how your Dad put this on?" Jake asked.

"No. He went to fast. Also I was too worried about the boat flipping and me getting stuck. I could not focus." I told Jake.

"Not to jump to the obvious conclusion but this might come in handy" Billy said. He was holding a fishing knife.

Jake took it from him. Charlie grabbed it. "Don't move sweetheart" Grandpa said.

Jake kneeled behind me helping me stay still as Grandpa cut away the straps. Even this took a long time. At the end of the day I knew I would not be dying by drowning in the lake. Possibly by suffocation as my lungs develop and need more room to grow.

"There you go. You are all done." Grandpa said as he tried to slide the life jacket down my shoulders. The life jacket stopped. I panicked, there had been light at the end of the tunnel. Now there is not. Now I am back to a slightly less tight yellow abomination.

"Relax it's just a zipper." Grandpa commented. He unzipped me and I was able to be rid of the life jacket.

Billy and Grandpa laughed at my reaction as I kicked the life jacket away from me. Jake just picked me up and gave me the hug I needed.

Jake helped Charlie get Billy out of the boat. Charlie handed Jacob the fish to pack in the cooler that someone had rigged like a wagon. My fish only fit when charlie coiled it inside the cooler.

"You had not lied when you mentioned the length of the fish" Jake laughed.

"I don't lie" I told him sticking my tongue out at Jake.

I climbed up onto the cooler and Jake started pulling me up the path. Grandpa and Billy walked beside us. Every once in a while Jake would pull the cooler faster, it made me giggle as I had to grab on to stay on. Jake never pulled it to fast or hard for me to stay on. He knew my limitations and I loved him for not playing too rough with me.

"So um Jake. What role do you play in my grand daughters life?" Grandpa asked as we made our way up the road to Billy's house.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" I asked him. He was pushing Billy up the hill.

"Just that. What role does Jake play in your life. See I am your Grandfather, you have a Mom, Dad, so what is Jake?" Grandpa asked.

"I am whatever she wants me to be" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Yay! Your my Brother!" I cheered. Jake and Billy laughed. Grandpa seemed to tense up then he joined in with the laughter.

Jake picked me up off the cooler and spun me around in the air. I think this is the happiest day of my life. I was always my happiest when I was with my Jacob.


	36. Chapter 36

Please Review.

Chapter 36

POV: Nessie.

Jacob drove my back to my parents cottage. The entire ride back he was blasting music. I was learning the words fast. Singing along with Jake and laughing when we got the words wrong. Jake changed the music as we came closer to my parents house.

"Hey I like that song" I demanded

"I know you do." Jake laughed. "Though I do not think your Dad would like you singing along with that song."

I thought about the song we had just been singing. I could not see anything wrong with the song. There are some words I have not actually heard anyone in my family except Uncle Emmett say. He got in trouble when he said them so I decided that was why Jake did not want me singing that song up to the house.

Mom met us in the driveway. "Did you have fun with Grandpa?" She asked as she pulled me out of my car seat.

I laughed. "Yes! I caught a huge fish. Grandpa has the picture."

"He offered her the fish. I have never seen her look so confused in my entire life" Jake laughed.

"What was I supposed to do with a fish as big as me! Eat it. No. I could live off that animal for years!" I dramatically exclaimed at Jake.

"Years?" Dad questioned.

"One bite a day. For at least two years before that fish finally stopped providing me nourishment" I told dad.

He laughed as he kissed my cheek. "Show me." Dad asked.

I touched his cheek. Mom never wanting to miss one of my visions touched my other hand to her cheek. I focused on the memory, remembered Grandpa making me hold the huge fish. Dad laughed.

"That might actually have fed you for two years." Dad agreed.

Mom just laughed.

Jake stayed for dinner. Dad had made us chicken parmesan with a mixed veggie salad. He always wanted me to eat more veggies. I did not mind. I actually liked the taste of his salads. Jake however did not. He tried to convince me that he wanted to be a carnivore. I told him one night that if he refused to eat veggies that I would also refuse to eat veggies. Jake soon ate more veggies than I did. Man my brother was stubborn.

I yawned as I ate the last bite of chicken from my plate.

"Are you tired?" Jake asked.

"No." I told him. I was not ready to be tired. I did not want to go to sleep.

"Renesmee." Dads tone said it all. He knew that I was tired.

Jake hugged me tight. "Goodnight princess." he whispered into my ear. Kissing me on the top of my head.

I held him tighter. Not wanting him to let go of me. I needed him to protect me from the dreams. Needed him to keep me awake. I felt the hesitance that he experienced as he handed me off to my mom.

Dad kissed my head. "I hope you have good dreams my darling." Dad told me. He winced at my thoughts. I knew that I was not going to have good dreams. I was going to experience a nightmare again tonight.

Sleep did not come easily to me. Mom held me in her arms as she walked and rocked me around out house. The consistent movement soothed me as well as her scent. I could tell the time passing as she walked with me. I knew she wanted me to fall asleep. I however did not want to dream tonight.

The dreams that I have been having for the past three weeks have scared me out of wanting to sleep. I felt myself start to slip into sleep. A whimper escaped my lips. I pulled myself closer to my Mom. I needed her arms around me tighter.

Mom shushed me. The rocking increased. I felt my body trembling. I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to never sleep again. Sleep only caused me fear. Good dreams never came my way. The best thing I could hope for as I closed my eyes was to have a dreamless sleep.

Panic overwhelmed me as I entered the edge of sleep. I wanted Jake to come and hold me. I wanted Jake to tell my mom that I did not need sleep. I needed dad to let me stay up. Mom was my only family member that forced me to sleep. She was the only one that was strong enough to walk the floor with me as I teetered on the edge of a nightmare.

I took one more rickety breath. Feeling myself slipping into unconsciousness. I shuddered as the dream started.

"We need to go" Jake barked at Seth. Grabbing me he ran to the nearest window. Jumping out phasing mid jump. I clung to his back as we ran through the forest.

Seth ran beside us Lue was on his back. She looked calm and focused on the task at hand. She had a knife attached to her waist. Her eyes appeared more grey than the normal green. Aunty Rosalie must have tied back her brown hair in intricate braids. She looked like a princess riding into battle.

I shivered as I focused on the task at hand. Holding Jakes fur as we ran. I could not tell if we are running towards or away from danger.

The scene before me changed I was holding my Mom's hand. Watching the approach of the red robes across the meadow. Aro called Dad forward. He kissed Mom and I before walking away. I was scared for him. I wanted my Dad to be save and walking towards the robed figures was not a safe decision for my Dad.

He would do anything for us. That includes putting his own life at risk. Mom knows this. That is why she is pushing me towards Jake. Not that I mind. I know if my Dad is in danger so is my Mom. She would never allow him to face danger without her. Do they realise that if they both walk into danger I am left alone again?

Aro touches Dads arm. I had seen this before in real life. I remember this. What I do not remember is Aro touching Dads head.

I take a deep inhale of breath. Watching Dads head go flying from his body. I feel myself scream as Mom places me on Jakes shoulders. I see her running towards Dads fallen head. Mom reaches it just as Jake whips us too deep into the forest for us to see the battle that is happening in the meadow.

Vampires circle Jake. I can feel Jakes tension as he pushes himself faster through the forest. I panic as Jake is attacked by a vampire with red eyes. I saw the teeth sink into Jakes side. He pushed faster. I knew that bite was going to kill him. I knew that he would not survive this. He pushed farther than I thought he could. Crumbling onto the soft dirt of the meadow.

I was thrown from his back as he crumbled. I landed in a soft bed of moss. Jake was nowhere in sight. Cold hands grabbed me from the spot I layed. Harder hands than anyone in my family had ever touched me. They yanked me out from the comfort of the moss. Placing me on a cold metal chair.

Aro walked up to me. I tried to run. Finding that my wrists and ankles are shackled to the seat. I could not move. I could only watch him walk up to me.

"My dear. As the first halfling of notable birth you have been chosen to be our princess." Aro said as his eyes analized my face.

I braced myself. Knowing what was going to occur. Aro pulled a crown out of his robe. He jammed it onto my head. Taking pins out of his pocket. He secured the crown to my head. Each pin piercing my skull. I felt my blood start streaming out of the spots that Aro stabbed me with the pins. One making a stream of blood flow down my cheek.

Alo leaned close and tasted my blood with his tongue. I knew better than to shiver away. Holding the terror I felt to be inside my heart.

My dreaming stopped. Tonight was an easier dream. It stopped before the worst part. I was actually able to find a restful sleep.


End file.
